Showdown With Naraku and Life After Naraku
by moviefan-92
Summary: A 2 part story. In part 1, the gang finally faces Naraku. The jewel is complete and Inuyasha must choose between Kikyou and Kagome. In part 2, a demon arrives looking for Kikyou. Unable to find her, it settles for Kagome, stealing her away. COMPLETE
1. Prolouge: Showdown With Naraku

**(A/N: I wrote this a little while ago when I was first getting into Inuyasha. I haven't seen all the episodes yet, but I wrote what I think might happen at the end.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, though I wish I did. It's not fair!**

**PART ONE:**

**"****SHOWDOWN WITH NARAKU"**

They were finally coming down to it. Naraku's fortress was in sight. They had already destroyed Akago, the infant demon with his heart, along with his evil incarnations, all but Kagura and Kanna. Now all that was left was to kill Naraku himself. And somewhere in there, the evil half-demon that had caused so much pain was waiting for them. They had come so far, achieved so much, and now the end was finally here.

"Alright." Said Inuyasha, getting pumped. "The time has come to finally slay Naraku once and for all."

A monk stepped forward beside the half-demon. "This may be our final battle." Said Miroku. He looked at his hand, which contained the cursed Wind Tunnel. "At least for me. I don't have much time left."

A demon slayer holding a gigantic boomerang moved to join him. "Then we'll just have to go in there and kill him quickly."

Miroku smirked at her. "Why Sango, I didn't know you cared." He teased.

He moved his hand close to a place that he spent a lot of time getting slapped over, only to have it grabbed by the demon hunter.

"Don't try it, you pervert." Sango growled. She knew the lecherous monk too well by now.

Inuyasha turned angrily to the monk. "Hey Miroku, if you can stop thinking perverted things for one moment, then maybe we could get this over with before your Wind Tunnel sucks you up." He pulled out Tetsusaiga, the sword forged from his father's fang, and the sword transformed. "Naraku, I'm coming for you!"

He leapt foolishly into battle just as he always did, until a single word caused him to go crashing into the ground.

"Sit!"

_Thump!_

Groaning, Inuyasha pulled himself out of the ground and glared at the time traveling priestess.

"What'd you do that for?" he demanded.

Kagome crossed her arms. "Just think for a moment. Every time you run into a battle to face Naraku, he always gets away. Maybe this time we should actually sit-" _thump_ "-down and come up with a plan. Oops, sorry, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha pulled his face out of the ground again. "We don't have time for that!" he cried impatiently.

"Kagome may have a point." Said Miroku. "Naraku does have most of the Shikon Jewel. We can't just go charging blindly into his fortress with no plan of attack." He turned to Kagome. "So, what do you have planned?"

"Uh…" Truth be told, Kagome didn't have a plan. She was merely suggesting that they come up with one before they did anything rash. "I… don't really have one." She said, laughing nervously.

"Keh! Well you guys can stand around and _strategize_ if you want." Said Inuyasha rudely. "As for me, I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago."

He turned and headed for the castle again. Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, sit."

_Thump!_

Standing by Kagome's feet, a little fox-demon shook his head at Inuyasha's behavior. "He never learns."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

The Shikon hunters weren't the only ones who were after Naraku. In fact, several others wanted the half-demon dead, one of them being his own offspring. Kagura, the wind sorceress, had wanted her 'father' dead for a long time. But she was unable to carry out that desire. It wasn't that she was weak; on the contrary, she was very strong. But she was one of Naraku's incarnations, and the evil half-demon literally held Kagura's heart in his hands and could kill her at any moment.

Kagura was forced to do Naraku's bidding or die. All she wanted was to be free, but the constant threat of Naraku killing her prevented her from having a life of her own. But now her time was running out. Naraku was really getting fed up with this game of gathering the Shikon Jewel shards. He had ordered Kagura to retrieve the shards from Inuyasha and the others. If she failed again, he would kill her without a second thought; he had told her so himself.

Kagura had tried to get the shards, but the half-demon was so stubborn. Not to mention he also had a monk, a demon hunter, a priestess from the future, a fire cat-demon, and a fox-demon to back him up. Kagura had failed again. But she knew that if she returned to Naraku empty handed that she would die. In desperation, she turned to the only one who may be able to help her. If he agreed that is.

Lord Sesshomaru was a very powerful dog-demon. Kagura knew that if anyone could defeat Naraku, he could. The problem was getting him to agree to help her. Sesshomaru had a heart of ice. The only thing he seemed to care about was the human girl, Rin, who traveled around with him. Nothing else seemed to matter to him, or he did a very good job of pretending nothing else mattered. So why would he help her?

Kagura had approached the dog-demon and had literally gotten on her knees and begged him for his help and that she would do anything if he did. Sesshomaru seemed somewhat amused that she was actually begging for his help, which infuriated the wind sorceress, but she didn't give into her anger. She found Sesshomaru rather annoying at times, but she would be lying if she said that she didn't find herself fond of the Lord of the Western Lands. Very fond.

To her surprise, Sesshomaru agreed to help her if she would lead him to Naraku, for he too wanted the half-demon dead and he was tired of this game of Hide-and-Seek. Now came the problem. If Kagura simple brought the dog-demon to Naraku, the half-demon would kill her on the spot. What was needed was a certain kind of leverage.

Kagura knew exactly where to find that leverage. Naraku desired the sacred jewel shards just like every other demon. He had a majority of the Shikon Jewel, but he needed more. There were three others that had jewel shards. The first was Kohaku, the brother of the demon hunter, Sango, enslaved by Naraku. A jewel shard was implanted in his back, keeping him alive. That one was out of reach. Inuysha's human girl, Kagome, had a single jewel shard in her possession, but Kagura had already attempted to get to it and failed. The third person was the wolf-demon, Kouga. He had two jewel shards imbedded in his legs, granting him the ability to run very fast. Kagura knew she could get those from him easily enough, especially if she had Sesshomaru on her side.

Kouga was easy enough to find. He too was after Naraku's life and had been tracking the half-demon down. At the moment he was on his own, sniffing out Naraku's trail and coming very close to his destination.

Kouga's nose twitched as he caught the scent of a being with a scent very similar, almost identical, to Naraku. A mighty gust of wind picked up as Kagura appeared to him, riding on her enlarged feather. Kouga wasn't surprised to see her since he was near Naraku's fortress. What did surprise him was that she had Inuyasha's brother with her.

"Kagura." Kouga spat the name. "What do you want?"

Kagura smirked and held her fan out in front of her. "What do you think? I have come for the jewel shards."

Kouga glared at her. "I figured as much. Why are they with you?" he asked, nodding towards Sesshomaru, Rin, and the toad-demon, Jaken.

Sesshomaru took a step forward. "I am here to assist her." He said emotionlessly. "You can either hand over your shards, or you can fight me for them."

Kouga was surprised by this strange turn of events. "And why are you helping her?"

Kagura looked at Sesshomaru. She too was wondering the same thing. He had never wanted help with anything in the past, preferring to do things on his own. So why now was he wasting his time by helping her when he normally did things on his own.

Showing no emotion, Sesshomaru replied, "She is willing to lead me to Naraku. But first I need the jewel shards or else Naraku will kill her."

Kouga snorted. "And why would you care?"

Jaken angrily waved his staff of two heads at the wolf-demon. "How dare you question Lord Sesshomaru decision!" He was always quick to defend his master, though he too wondered why his lord was wasting his time helping the wind-demon; he could find Naraku on his own.

Sesshomaru pulled out his sword, Toukijin. "What I decide to do is of no concern of yours." He said tonelessly. "Now hand over the jewel shards or I will kill you and take them."

"Back off!" Kouga shouted.

He sped forward, attempting to get around the dog-demon. Sesshomaru moved fast and was soon in his path. He swung Toukijin, but Kouga quickly dodged the attack. He aimed a kick at Lord of the Western Lands' head, but the Sesshomaru easily grabbed his leg. He swung the wolf-demon around and let him go.

Kouga crashed into the ground, but was on his feet a second later. He charged the dog-demon again, but was cut off by a powerful gust of wind from Kagura. He glared at the wind-demon only to have his view of her blocked by Sesshomaru appearing before him. Ducking under the dog-demon's swinging sword, Kouga's face met with Sesshomaru's knee slamming painfully into his chin.

Kouga was on his back with Sesshomaru standing over him. He had lost this battle. Sesshomaru swung his sword, slicing the two jewel shards from Kouga's legs; Kagura immediately went to retrieve them. The wolf-demon winced at the sudden pain. It wasn't that bad and it would heal quickly, but now he had lost his super speed.

Sesshomaru turned back to Kouga and held Toukijin an inch away from his face. Kouga gulped, suddenly afraid for his life. He had attacked the Lord of the Western Lands, so the dog-demon had a very good reason to take his life.

"I should kill you attacking me like that." Sesshomaru said. "It was foolish to think you could beat me."

Kouga glared back defiantly. He did not want to die yet, but if this was his last few moments before he departed to the land of the dead, he would face it like a man; he wouldn't beg for mercy or cry like an infant. He looked into Sesshomaru's icy gaze, showing him that he would not be intimidated.

Fate, as it seemed, decreed that Kouga would not yet meet his end. Something moved quickly, coming to Kouga's aid. Sesshomaru suddenly recognized the danger and moved aside, but not before a pair of claws painfully grazed his cheek, drawing blood.

"No one touches _my_ Kouga!" said a feminine voice.

Kouga recognized that voice, and he was very surprised to hear it. He looked up and found a very beautiful redheaded wolf-demon defending him from Sesshomaru.

"Ayame?" he gasped.

The female wolf-demon grinned. "Hello Kouga, dear. Good to see you again." She turned back to Sesshomaru. "If you want my Kouga, you're going to have to go through me!" she declared.

Sesshomaru stared coldly at her. Slowly he reached up and felt the cuts on his cheek. She had actually drawn his blood. It really took some skill to make him bleed. He had to admit that he was impressed, but also infuriated. Very, _very_ few had made him bleed and lived to tell the tale.

"You little whence!" Jaken shouted from the sidelines. "How dare you strike Lord Sesshomaru!"

Rin didn't say anything. She was terrified of wolves, which was perfectly reasonable considering she had been killed by them. Luckily, Sesshomaru had brought her back to life with his sword of healing, Tenseiga.

Sesshomaru continued to stare at Ayame, silently debating if he should waste his time killing her or not. She had made him bleed, he should make her pay, and so should the other wolf-demon. But looking at the female, he saw that she was willing to die for the male. If he killed one, he would have to kill the other. But why should that matter? They both deserved it.

Instead, Sesshomaru sheathed Toukijin and turned away, heading back to his companions. Jaken gave his master a confused look. The wolf-demon girl had just scratched him, and he was just going to let her go?

"My Lord?"

Sesshomaru ignored him. He turned to Kagura and said emotionlessly. "We're leaving. Kagura, take us to Naraku's."

Kagura nodded and took the feather from her hair, transforming it to its giant size. She sat on the feather and Sesshomaru joined her as Jaken climbed on top of the two-headed dragon-demon, Ah-Un, with Rin. The group took off heading for Naraku's fortress.

Ayame turned to Kouga, looking concerned. "Are you ok?" she asked.

Kouga stared at her. "You saved me." He said.

Ayame giggled. "Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" She looked down at the cuts in his legs and her laughter died. "You're hurt. Let me see that."

She bent down to examine Kouga's wounds. He winced at her touch and she looked at him worriedly.

Giving her a reassuring smile, he said, "I'll be fine. It will heal quickly."

Ayame gave him a stubborn smile, as if to say that he wasn't going to get away that easily. "Stay still. I'm not about to let my future husband go face Naraku while he's injured."

Kouga couldn't help but smile. "So, you're still on about that?" he asked, referring to the promise he made to her on the night of the lunar rainbow.

"Of course I am." She replied. "I love you. I would never let you go."

Kouga sighed. "I told you, I'm engaged to Kagome."

The female wolf-demon frowned. "But she's with Inuyasha. Besides, you were engaged to _me_ first."

Kouga winced as the guilt built up inside of him. "I'm afraid I still don't recall the promise you claim I made to you." he lied, feeling even more guilty because he _did_ remember it.

Ayame looked heartbroken. "What does Kagome have that I don't?"

"She can sense the scared jewel shards." Kouga replied. "She'll be useful in finding them."

Ayame sat back, her eyes shining with tears. "Is that the only reason? Does _nothing_ else matter to you?"

Kouga winced again. _'Why does she have to make me out to be the bad guy?'_ he thought. "Of course more matters. But I need the jewels shards to become stronger so I can beat Naraku. Kagome can help me find them."

Ayame continued to pout. "I've tried learning how to sense the jewel shards. I've tried so much to get you to be impressed by me, but…"

Kouga took her hand in his. "Ayame, you have impressed me. You strong, brave, beautiful," Ayame blushed, "and you have a kind heart. You're special in your own way."

"Oh Kouga." Ayame felt her heart speed up. She wanted to throw her arms around the wolf-demon holding her hand. "Kouga, please take me with you to fight Naraku."

Kouga was momentarily taken aback by the female wolf-demon's request. "What?"

"Please!" she said hopefully. "I want to be there, fighting by your side. I want to show you that I'm strong."

"You've already shown me that." Said Kouga. He had planned to face Naraku on his own. He had even told his fellow wolf-demons, Ginta and Hahhaku, to wait for him while he killed the evil half-demon. He continued to look into Ayame's hopeful eyes. Finally he sighed. "Alright, you can come."

Ayame beamed. "Really?"

Kouga nodded. "Yes. I could use some help. We better go, or else Sesshomaru will get to him before us."

He tried to stand up, but Ayame pushed him back down. "Hold on there, mister, you're not going anywhere until I've taken a look at those legs."

Kouga was surprised at first, but then a smile crept up over his face. _'Women.'_

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Kagome's eyes widened at the unmistakable sensation she was feeling. Quickly jumping to her feet, accidentally knocking Shippo off her lap, she cried, "I'm sensing sacred jewel shards!"

Inuyasha was on his feet a second later. "What? Where? Is it Naraku?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, it's… there!"

She pointed up into the sky. The others looked up and spotted Kagura flying on her large feather with… _Sesshomaru!_ Rin and Jaken followed closely behind, riding on Ah-Un.

"Is that Sesshomaru?" asked Miroku.

"What's he doing with Kagura?" Sango wondered.

"Hmph, nothing good." Inuyasha growled.

"It looks like they're going into Naraku's castle." Shippo observed.

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga. "Well there's no way I'm letting Sesshomaru get Naraku!"

"Inuyasha, what about the plan?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha glared at her. "What plan? We have no plan! We've been sitting around doing nothing. There is no plan! We're just going to go in there and destroy Naraku. Now let's go!"

Stubborn and determine as always, Inuyasha charged forward. Kagome didn't even bother trying to 'sit' him, knowing he wouldn't stop. _'Oh Inuyasha, I love you, but sometimes you can be so frustrating.'_

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Naraku sat in his fortress. He knew Inuyasha was coming. Good, he was looking forward to putting an end to the half-demon's life once and for all. Now the question was, did Kagura do her job and retrieve the jewel shards?

"Kanna!" he snapped.

A figure stepped out of the shadows. Naraku stared down at his incarnation. She resembled a young girl with pale skin and hair as white as the clothes she wore. She had a blank expression on her face and a mirror in her hands. She looked up at her 'father', waiting for his orders.

"Show me where Kagura is." Naraku ordered.

Kanna held up her mirror. The vision of Kagura riding on her feather towards Naraku's fortress appeared. Naraku was surprised to see the Lord of the Western Lands sitting next to her. This was unexpected. Was Kagura betraying him again? Surely she wasn't that foolish. She wouldn't dare to try and betray him while he held her heart, would she? And why was Sesshomaru helping her? Had she volunteered to bring him here? Sesshomaru wasn't the type of person to ask for help or to accept it. He would rather die than have someone else's help.

"So, she's gone crawling back to Sesshomaru." Naraku observed.

"Do you think she's brought him here to kill you?" Kanna asked, sounding as if she didn't care.

Naraku chuckled. "I wouldn't put it past her. She's either really stupid or really desperate."

"Does this mean you're going to kill her?"

Naraku was silent for a moment, thinking of the possibilities. "No, not yet. I'm curious as to how she got Sesshomaru to help her. This could be interesting." He smirked evilly. "I think I'll go meet them."

"What of Inuyasha?" Kanna asked. She changed the image in the mirror to the Shikon hunters.

Naraku continued to grin. "I'll give them a little distraction."

He closed his eyes and concentrated. He focused on fusing pieces of his flesh together, moving his body parts to create a new life, made from his own flesh. His back began to swell as a large gray tumor tore through his clothes and began growing. This was no ordinary tumor though, actually, it wasn't even a tumor. It pulsed like a heart as it grew in size before it tore free from Naraku's body. The pulsing gray sack of flesh smacked down on the floor with a disgusting slapping noise. It began sliding across the floor as it continued to grow.

Kanna watched her new brother or sister as it slid out the door, heading for Inuyasha and the others. Satisfied with his handy work, Naraku fixed himself up a bit.

"Now then, let's go see what Kagura has planned."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

The gray mound of flesh continued sliding along the castle floor. It knew what its master and father wanted it to do; kill Inuyasha. It was happy to oblige. The half-demon was close. Right outside the fortress by the cliffs to be exact. There were others there too. Good, the more the merrier. It would spill their blood and consume their flesh, once it was fully born that is.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"Wait!" Inuyasha cried, holding out his hand to stop the others. "I'm picking up Naraku's scent."

"Naraku's scent?" Miroku repeated. "Is it him, or one of his incarnations?"

"Keh! Knowing that coward, it's probably one of his incarnations." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, look there!" Shippo cried, pointing to the castle.

From out of one of the windows, a gray blob slid like a slug and dropped onto the ground before it began heading for them.

"Guess that answers the incarnation question." Sango observed.

The pulsing gray blob stopped a few feet away from them. There it pulsed like a beating heart, not doing anything else. The Shikon Jewel hunters waited anxiously for something to happen, but the gray mound of flesh did nothing.

"What's it waiting for?" asked Shippo, from behind Kagome's leg.

"Probably waiting for us to let our guard down." Inuyasha guessed. A second later he jumped in the air, ready to slice the gray blob in two. "Well I'm not giving it the chance!" He brought the Tetsusaiga down, only to have it collide with a barrier. "Damn, it has a barrier!"

The gray blob began squirming around, as if something was trying to get out. It tore open as Naraku's incarnation hatched. This creature was unlike any incarnation Naraku had created before. It appeared to be multiple parts of several other demons put together, the Frankenstein of demons. It had the torso of some large reptilian demon, brown in color and close to the point of starvation; the burn scar in the shape of a spider was on its chest. Its right arm seemed to be the standard demon arm, all five digits with sharp nails at the end. Its other arm seemed to be a combination between a praying mantis scythe and a lobster claws. Three pairs of wings grew out of its back, the top pair being bat wings, the pair underneath black bird wings, and under them some type of insects wings, perhaps a wasp. Its head, ironically, was a baboon-demon's head, giving it an almost exact resemblance of Naraku wearing his baboon suit, the only difference being that it had deer antlers. Its left leg was that of some type of horse, while the other that of a bird, and from out of its rear grew a scorpion stinger. The demon was hunched over, revealing that out of its back, in between the pairs of wings, several black and red tentacles wiggled around. Most likely this incarnation was probably made from the discarded pieces of demons that Naraku didn't use when he created his body.

Inuyasha stared at the demon with pure disgust. "Damn, you are one ugly demon."

Naraku's child growled, revealing a mouthful of razor sharp teeth. Miroku stepped up next to Inuyasha to prevent him from going anything rash. "Calm down, Inuyasha." He warned. "This is no ordinary demon."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Just look." Said Miroku, nodding at the growling demon. "This demon seems to be fit for several kinds of environments. It obviously has been made to be a survivor, as well as a predator."

"Hmph, I'll take it down just the same." The half-demon remarked as he charged blindingly into battle.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"So this is where Naraku has been hiding." Sesshomaru observed.

"Yes." Kagura replied. "He might already know we're here; especially if he asked Kanna to find me."

"Lord Sesshomaru will beat him anyway!" Rin cried confidently. "Lord Sesshomaru is the greatest, right Master Jaken?"

"Of course he is." The toad-demon replied.

Sesshomaru didn't reply. He was confident in his skills, but he also knew that Naraku was no pushover. It wouldn't be easy slaying him. Sesshomaru's eyes wandered over to Kagura. He still had to get her heart away from the half-demon. Once again he asked himself why he was going through so much trouble for her. Now that he knew where Naraku was, he had no further need for her. So why did he find himself still willing to help her? Why did he care?

He just did. It was as simple as that. He asked himself the same question regarding Rin. Why had he allowed the human girl to travel around with him? She was only a bother, a distraction. She wasn't useful in anyway, so why did he care?

He just did.

'_I must be getting soft.'_ The dog-demon thought. In the past he had never behaved in such ways. He never asked anyone for help or accepted it, and he certainly never helped anyone else unless it was in his interest. If anyone ever was a bother to him or dared to defy him, he would simply kill them. Now look at him. He, the Lord of the Western Lands, was traveling on the feather of the offspring of his enemy with a human child as a companion. Yes, he was defiantly getting soft.

"He knows we're here." said Kagura, bringing him out of his thoughts, as she commanded the feather to land.

Sesshomaru looked down and spotted Naraku waiting for them. He had an emotionless expression on his face, very similar to the Western Lord's. The half-demon's eyes narrowed as his offspring and her 'guests' landed.

"Kagura," he growled, "I didn't expect company. Would you care to tell me why you have brought your _friends_ into my fortress?"

Kagura gave him the dirtiest look she could muster and remained silent. Her eyes moved to Sesshomaru. It was time for him to fulfill his part of the bargain. She had done her part, she had brought him here, now it was his turn. But did he intend to keep his promise? Come to think of it, he hadn't even promised.

Sesshomaru stepped forward and held out his hand. In it lay the scared jewel shards he had stolen from Kouga. "You want these, don't you?"

Naraku looked from the jewel shards in Sesshomaru's hand back to the dog-demon's face. "I do. But I assume they are going to come at a price."

"Naturally." Sesshomaru replied, his lips moving into the slightest fraction of a smile. "You can have these shards, if you give Kagura her heart."

Naraku raised an eyebrow, surprised by Sesshomaru's offer. He looked at Kagura curiously. "Her heart, eh? Interesting. And why would you want her to have her heart back?" His gaze returned to Sesshomaru. "Those shards greatly increase a demon's power. Even if you don't want them, you could ask me for something of much higher value." He continued to stare at the dog-demon. Sesshomaru's face held no emotion. Naraku's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You're not in love with her, are you?"

Rin's face lit up with joy and Jaken gasped in shock as Kagura blushed a deep shade of red. Sesshomaru's face hadn't changed in the least. He was very good at not showing emotion; it prevented his enemies from reading his expression and seeing his weaknesses. As calmly as ever, he said, "What I do and why I do it is of no concern to you. If you want these shards, you will give Kagura her heart."

Naraku chuckled. "Her heart. Well, if that's really what you want. It doesn't matter, she's useless anyway; she can't even defeat Inuyasha." He held out his hand and Kagura's heart appeared in it. "But then again," he sneered at Sesshomaru, "you can't either."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed into a scowl as Kagura's heart was engulfed in a red light. It flew out of Naraku's hand and entered Kagura's chest. The wind sorceress clutched at the place her heart had entered. She suddenly felt more alive than she ever had. She had her heart! For the first time ever, she could feel it beating in her chest. She was finally free from Naraku.

Naraku gave a snort of laughter at Kagura's expression as he turned back to the dog-demon. "Now then, Sesshomaru, I believe you have something that belongs to me."

Not even bothering to approach the half-demon, Sesshomaru tossed the two jewel shards to Naraku. He caught them and clenched them tightly in his fist. He gave Sesshomaru a smug look.

"Now I almost have all the pieces of the Shikon Jewel. You were a fool Sesshomaru. You handed me weapons of great power all for that whence."

Sesshomaru pulled out Toukijin. "You won't have a chance to use that power."

Naraku chuckled. "Fool. Do you really think you can defeat me?"

"Lord Sesshomaru can defeat anyone!" Rin shouted from the sideline.

Naraku's gaze fell upon her. Sesshomaru didn't like the look in the half-demon's eyes. "Jaken, keep Rin safe." He said, before charging at Naraku.

He swung his sword, but only came in contact with air. Naraku was floating high above him. He was fast, Sesshomaru would give him that much, but he wouldn't get the best of him.

"Not so fast, Sesshomaru." Said Naraku. "I've got some friends who would like to meet you."

A swarm of demons came down from the sky, defending their master from the dog-demon. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in frustration at the unexpected arrival. Looks like he would have to wait awhile before he could slay Naraku.

Swinging Toukijin, Sesshomaru took out several demons at once. But there were many more where they came from, and Sesshomaru was soon surrounded. His yellow eyes scanned left and right, looking for a weak point in the wall of demons.

A blast of wind struck several demons to his right, taking out a fair amount of his enemies. A moment later, Kagura was at his side, holding her fan in an attack formation. Sesshomaru was surprised she was still here, and fighting with him no less. She had gotten what she wanted; she was free from Naraku. Her life was in her hands now; she could do whatever she wanted now. So why was she risking her new life helping him?

Kagura turned to him and raised an eyebrow questioningly. Sesshomaru return her gaze, still wondering why she was helping him. As the demons moved in to attack, he decided to worry about it later. For now he was just grateful she was with him.

That was definitely a first. Him, Sesshomaru, grateful. Who knew?

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Inuyasha had to admit, this demon was stronger than he thought. Apparently Miroku had been right, this demon did seem fit for anything. It was fast, strong, and had great defenses.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha cried, swinging Tetsusaiga.

Using all six of its wings, the demon quickly took to the air, dodging the attack. But Sango was in the air on the transformed Kilala's back, ready to attack.

"Hiraikotsu!" she cried, tossing the giant boomerang.

The demon caught the weapon in his claw and tossed it aside. Opening its mouth, it unleashed a blast of power at the demon hunter and the cat-demon. Both were knocked from the sky, coming crashing down to the ground.

"Transform!" Shippo cried, changing into a large pink balloon. Sango and Kilala landed safely of his rubbery body, breaking their fall.

The demon moved fast, appearing in front of the transformed Shippo. Its scorpion tail swung forward to sting the fox-demon. Miroku moved in to defend him, blocking the venomous stinger with his staff.

"I got you now!" Inuyasha declared.

He swung Tetsusaiga, but the demon viciously backhanded him. He came crashing down several feet away. Slowly he began getting to his feet, unaware that the demon had moved in on him, swinging his tail to inject him with venom.

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome shouted.

_Thump!_

Inuyasha was pulled to the ground and the demon's tail just missed stabbing him. Growling in frustration, the demon turned to Kagome, who suddenly felt very vulnerable. She quickly reached for an arrow, but the demon had already launched its attack.

"Kagome, look out!" Inuyasha cried.

He attempted to get to her, but the demon stomped down hard on his back with his horse hoof, pinning him there. Kagome jumped aside to avoid the attack. The blast still sent her flying several feet.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. Finding new strength, he managed to lift himself up, throwing the demon off him. "You bastard!"

He swung Tetsusaiga. In one quick motion, one of the demon's tentacles lashed out and wrapped around the sword, trying to pull it from the half-demon's hand. Several more tentacles shot out, taking hold of his arms and legs.

"Inuyasha, hold on!" Miroku cried, coming to his friend's aid.

He didn't get very far as more of the demon's tentacles shot out, wrapping around him too. Then, not even waiting for the others to make a move, more tentacles grabbed hold of Sango, Shippo, and Kilala.

"Let us go, damn you!" Inuyasha demanded.

The demon made a noise that sounded like a laugh as it tightened its grip on him. Its scorpion tail moved to a stabbing position, ready to finish what it had started.

Kagome moaned as her hand went to her head. She had a hard landing and her head was spinning. She struggled to get up, but she fell back to her knees. When she opened her eyes again, she realized that someone was standing in front of her. She looked up into the emotionless face of the undead priestess.

"Kikyou!" she gasped, surprised by the woman's sudden appearance.

The priestess spared her reincarnation a glance before returning her attention to the battle. "I have not come here with the desire to help you or your friends." She said, her voice holding no emotion. "I have come for Naraku."

She calmly took out an arrow and took aim. The arrow glowed with a holy light and she let it fly.

The arrow struck one of the tentacles holding Inuyasha and erupted into a blast of holy light. The demon cried out and released its prisons as it shrank away from the light. Landing hard on the ground, Inuyasha turned to Kagome to ask what had taken so long when he spotted his first love. She stood by his second love with that cold expressionless face, glaring at the demon.

'_Kikyou? When did she get here?'_ Inuyasha wondered. _'She must be here for Naraku.'_

Unlike Inuyasha, the demon didn't stop to consider Kikyou's presence. What it saw was another being that needed to be killed. Technically, Kikyou was already dead, but apparently not dead enough. Summoning up its power, it sent a blast of energy at her.

Kagome cried out and Kikyou took a step back as the blast came towards them. Kikyou's soul collectors quickly moved in to defend their master, taking the blast themselves. The force of the blast disintegrated them and sent the two priestesses flying to the very edge of the cliff.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried, as he watched the two priestesses land very close to the edge of the cliff. Thankfully, they hadn't gone any farther, or else they would have fallen into the void.

Groaning, Kagome sat up, putting her hand to her head. That had been too close. If it hadn't been for Kikyou's soul collectors, they would be dead. Speaking of Kikyou, the undead priestess sat up without a sound, as if she hadn't just been hit by a powerful attack.

The ground suddenly moved beneath them. Kagome cried out in surprise, and even Kikyou gasped. They shared a nervous look with each other before the ground beneath them gave way, their combined weight being too much for the small piece of land on the cliff. Several feet below them, sharp rocks pointed upward, ready to smash anyone who fell upon them to pieces.

"No!"

Inuyasha leapt through the air, trying to get to the two priestesses as they fell. He grabbed Kagome's hand in his left and Kikyou's in his right. The two nearly pulled him over the edge, but the half-demon managed to stay on the cliff, barely. And to make matters worse, he had a very bad grip on the two women.

Straining to keep hold of the priestesses, Inuyasha cried out for his friends. "Hey guys, get over here! I'm losing my grip!"

"Hang on, Inuyasha!" Miroku cried.

He made an attempt to help the half-demon, but Naraku's newest offspring moved to block him. Its baboon mouth curled into an evil smile, daring the monk to try and get by.

"Sango, a little help!" Miroku called.

Sango was already moving in, riding on Kilala. She tried to get by, but the demon's tentacles whipped out, nearly hitting Kilala. The demon's message was clear; if they wanted to help their friends, they would have to go through him.

Inuyasha was losing his grip. Both women were slipping from his grasp. On top of that, he was having trouble staying on the cliff. Slowly he began to slide over the edge.

"Hang on." he growled through clenched teeth. "I'm not losing either of you."

Even as he said it, both women began sliding further out of his grip. He couldn't hold onto both of them.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out as she slipped further down.

"Hang on, Kagome!" Inuyasha cried. "You too, Kikyou. I'm not going to- Ah!"

He cried out as he nearly went over. From his waist up, he was now dangling over the edge. The priestesses were even worse off. Inuyasha was only holding onto their very fingers.

"I… ah, I can't!" Inuyasha cried in agony.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.

The half-demon looked down at her. Then his eyes traveled over to Kikyou. He sudden experienced déjà vu from. He and Kikyou had been in a situation very similar to this one. She had told him that if she died again, she would cease to exist forever. If she died here and now, Kikyou would be gone for good.

His eyes darted back over to Kagome. She was Kikyou's reincarnation. In a way, she was the reason Kikyou would no longer exist when she died, since Kikyou's soul became Kagome's. It wasn't her fault though. It was the Shikon Jewel. Kikyou had been reincarnated so the Shikon Jewel could come back too. The jewel came back, but Kikyou didn't; instead Kagome was born. There would be no afterlife for the undead priestess.

Both priestesses stared into Inuyasha's golden eyes and understood. He couldn't hold onto both of them. He would have to make a choice. From the beginning, there had been a love triangle between the three of them, and Inuyasha could never decide between the two of them. Now came the time to decide.

"Inuyasha." Said Kikyou, speaking to the half-demon for the first time. "My greatest desire has been that we would die together. You said you would die with me."

Inuyasha visible winced. Yes, he had said that. He had been so in love with Kikyou that he said he would be willing to go to Hell with her. But what about Kagome? He loved her too, and not because she was Kikyou's reincarnation. She may look like the undead priestess, but she wasn't her.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. "Just do what your heart tells you. I just want you to be happy. And if that means you choose Kikyou over me, then so be it."

Inuyasha winced again. Damn this was hard. This was the hardest thing he's ever had to do. He always knew he would have to choose between them, but not like this.

The priestesses slipped some more and Inuyasha knew he had no more time. He looked into his heart and chose the one he truly desired.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me!" he cried, tears forming in his eyes.

He opened his hand and moved it to help hold the other.

Kikyou fell screaming into the void.

Inuyasha shut his eyes tightly, but he couldn't block out her cry of death. With a much better grip on Kagome, he pulled the priestess up. The second she was safely back on the cliff, he pulled her to him and held her tightly.

Kagome was still in shock over what had happened. She had thought Inuyasha had chosen Kikyou. She had been ready to die for the half-demon, but he had chose her. Her. Not Kikyou, but Kagome.

"Inu… Inuyasha." She whispered, snaking her own arms around him. She didn't understand why he had chosen her. "Why?"

"I couldn't lose you, Kagome." Inuyasha said, holding her like she would disappear if he let go. "Not you. I love you too damn much."

"Inuyasha." Kagome felt tears in her eyes as she buried her face into his shirt. The two were completely oblivious to the battle their friends were currently fighting. At the moment, all they had was each other.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"I'm picking up Naraku's scent all over the place!" Kouga cried, sniffing the air.

"I think he's this way." Ayame said. "It's stronger here."

Kouga went over to her and sniffed the air. "Yeah, you're right. The only problem is that it's hard to tell the difference between him and his offspring." He sniffed the air again and his eyes widened. "Hey, I know that smell!"

Ayame turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

Kouga continued sniffing. "Yeah, that's definitely dog-boy."

"Dog-boy?" Ayame repeated. "You mean Inuyasha?"

Kouga nodded. "Yeah, him. Well there's no way in hell I'm letting him get to Naraku before I do."

He grabbed Ayame's hand and pulled her along as he followed the scent.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango cried, throwing the boomerang at the demon.

The demon batted away the boomerang and wrapped a tentacle around the demon slayer. It already had Miroku and Kilala wrapped up. Shippo was a short distance away, using his fox-fire from a safe distance, but the demon didn't even seem to notice him.

"In…u…yash…a…" Miroku moaned, having a hard time talking from the tentacles squeezing him to death. "Ka…go…me…"

The demon laughed at the monk's desperate cries for help. It squeezed even tighter, wanting to see its victims' heads pop off.

"Inuyasha, the others!" Kagome gasped, hearing Miroku's painful cry.

Coming back to reality, Inuyasha released the priestess and turned to the demon. Tears were still in his eyes, but they held pure hatred in them. "You bastard." He growled dangerously. "I'll tear you apart and send you straight to Hell!" He charged forward and retrieved Tetsusaiga. "Die!"

Swinging the giant sword, Inuyasha cut through the tentacles holding his friends. The demon cried out in rage and pain as it moved in on the half-demon.

"Just try and get me!" Inuyasha shouted. "Wind Scar!" The demon jumped in the air, avoiding the attack. Inuyasha glared angrily at the demon. "Damn you!"

The demon sneered at Inuyasha as it opened its mouth and fired a blast of energy. The Tetsusaiga pulsed in Inuyasha's hands as he held it tighter.

"I've had enough of you!" he shouted. "Backlash Wave!"

He countered the demon's attack with his own. The demon's eyes widened as it was hit square in the chest. It threw its head back and roared as the attack completely disintegrated it.

Inuyasha glared at the spot the demon had been a moment ago. "That was for Kikyou." He growled.

His shoulders slumped as he relaxed for the moment. It didn't last long though as a familiar and unwelcome scent hit his nose.

'_Not him! Not now!'_

But it was him, and he wasn't alone. Kouga suddenly joined the group with Ayame by his side. His eyes scanned the area, surveying the damage before they settled on Inuyasha.

"Hey, dog-turd." He said in a smug voice. "You look like you've seen better days."

Inuyasha was in no mood for Kouga's smugness. Actually, he was _never_ in the mood for it, but especially now, after what happened.

"Kouga, what the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

Kouga just smirked at him. "I'm here for Naraku. I assume you are as well. Huh? Hey, wait a minute." He stared at Inuyasha with a look of disbelief. "Are you crying?" Inuyasha growled at the wolf-demon. "You are! I don't believe it! This is great, I never thought I would get to see something like this."

Inuyasha made to move towards the wolf-demon. "Why you…"

He stopped as Kagome stormed by him looking livid. She marched right up to Kouga and gave him one of her death glares. Kouga shrank back fearfully.

"Uh, hi Kago-"

"Quiet!" Kagome snapped. "You have no idea what just happened here, so you have no right to say such things!"

"Kagome…" Kouga muttered, suddenly feeling guilty. He then noticed that her eyes were red and puffy too. "Have you been crying too? What did you do to her dog-turd?"

"Me? Why I oughta-"

"He didn't do anything!" Kagome shouted. "But someone just died here, and all you can do is just stand there looking smug and insulting Inuyasha! You disgust me!"

"Ouch, what a blow to the ego." Shippo muttered.

Ayame moved to stand in front of Kouga. "Listen up, priestess! No one talks to my Kouga that way! I don't care what happened, you have no right to make Kouga out as an insensitive person!"

Kagome glared back at the female wolf-demon. "Ayame, I have nothing against you, so stay out of this! It doesn't concern you!"

"If it concerns my Kouga, it concerns me!"

"Ladies, ladies please." Said Miroku, coming between the two. "This is not the best time for this. We all came for Naraku, now let's go get him."

Everyone turned to Naraku's fortress. Somewhere inside was the evil half-demon that had caused them so much pain, and they were going to kill him once and for all.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Naraku walked through his castle, smiling evilly. His demons were doing a very good job at distracting Sesshomaru and the traitorous Kagura. Sometimes strength came in numbers. He knew his demons probably wouldn't survive, but he didn't care. The distraction was good enough. Now he had two more jewel shards. All that were left was the one in the priestess' hands, and the one held by-

"Kohaku!" Naraku snapped, his voice ringing through the halls.

A short while later, Sango's younger brother came up to his so-called master. "Yes, Naraku?" he said. _'What does the bastard want this time?'_

Naraku smirked. "I think it's time for a little reunion."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"The scent is stronger over here!" Kouga cried.

Inuyasha glared at the wolf-demon. "Keh! You're only realizing this now?"

"Shut up, dog-face!"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome said something that she knew would distract the two. "I'm sensing the sacred jewel."

"Where?" the two demons asked in unison.

Kagome concentrated, trying to locate the source. "Somewhere on the other side of this-"

"Wind Scar!"

The wall Kagome had pointed to came crashing down. Both Inuyasha and Kouga ran through the gaping hole before the dust even settled to show if the coast was clear.

"Uh… ok." Kagome muttered.

"Those two should be more careful." Said Miroku. "Who knows where Naraku is hiding."

"Here you are, Naraku!" came Inuyasha's voice.

Miroku sighed. "I guess that answers that."

Knowing that both Inuyasha and Kouga would most likely do something foolish, the others charged into the room. There indeed stood Naraku, and right beside him was Kohaku; his eyes were dark and glazed over.

"Kohaku!" Sango cried.

Naraku rested a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Well look at this, we're all together again."

"Get your filthy hands off him!" Sango shouted, preparing to throw Hiraikotsu.

Naraku smirked. "I have no further use for him. You can have him back. It will be more entertaining killing you all at once."

He gave Kohaku a push forward. The young demon slayer slowly walked to the group. Inuyasha didn't take his eyes off the boy, not trusting him. Kohaku walked up to Sango and looked up into her eyes.

"Sister…" he muttered.

Sango's eyes widened. "Kohaku!" She threw her arms around him, embracing her brother tightly.

"Sister…" Kohaku repeated. "I need… I need…"

"Yes, Kohaku? What do you need?"

Kohaku pulled out of Sango's embrace slightly and looked at Kagome. "Her… help… I need… her… help…"

Kagome blinked. "Me?"

Kohaku reached for her. Naraku smirked as he watched the priestess attempt to help the boy. _'Humans. They're so naïve.'_

"What do you need me to do?" Kagome asked.

"I need… the jewel shard!"

Kohaku's hand shot out, taking hold of the jewel shard around Kagome's neck. Once it was in his grasp, he jumped back and returned to Naraku. The evil half-demon laughed as his slave presented him the shard.

"Such fools you are. Far too trusting.

"Damn you, Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted. _'I knew it was a trick! Why didn't I stop him?'_

"Now," said Naraku, "just one last shard to collect."

He reached behind Kohaku's neck and pulled free the sacred jewel shard keeping him alive. The moment it left his body, the demon slayer dropped dead.

"Kohaku!" Sango shouted as she watched her brother die.

Naraku laughed. "Now I have all the pieces of the Shikon Jewel!" he declared. "Now the pieces shall become whole once again!"

He took out the nearly completed sacred jewel and put the shards together. There was a flash of light and the jewel became whole again.

"Yes!" Naraku cried, holding up the jewel. "Nothing can stop me now!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed. _'Not if I can help it!' _She reached into her quiver and found that there was only one arrow left. She must have lost the others when she nearly went over the cliff. _'Better make this one count.'_

She took aim and fired. How ironic this was. Hadn't this been how the sacred jewel had been shattered in the first place?

The arrow soared through the air and struck Naraku's hand. The evil half-demon cried out as the jewel flew from his hand. It landed several feet away, still whole and intact.

"Bitch!" Naraku snarled.

"You're going down, Naraku!" Inuyasha cried, charging forward.

Naraku growled in frustration. "Not so fast."

A purple mist suddenly surrounded him. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks before coming in contact with it.

"Miasma!" he gasped.

Naraku sneered at him. "And now for the jewel."

He turned to retrieve the jewel, but before he could move, a gust of wind came in and blew the Miasma away.

"What the-" he growled. His eyes narrowed as he saw the cause. "Kagura, you traitor!"

He glared at his 'daughter' standing several feet away. Sesshomaru stood beside her, along with Rin and Jaken. The human held the Shikon Jewel in her hands.

"Give me that!" Naraku growled, pointing to the sacred jewel.

Rin stuck her tongue out at him. Sesshomaru moved to defend her in case Naraku tried anything.

"Rin, stay back." He ordered. "And protect that jewel."

Rin nodded. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru, I will." Here eyes suddenly caught sight of Kohaku, dead on the ground. "Oh no, Kohaku!"

Naraku looked down at the dead boy and smirked. "Here, a little present for you."

He kicked Kohaku's body over to them. Sango cried out angrily at Naraku's disrespect for her brother. Rin bent down over the dead boy.

"Kohaku, wake up, please." She begged.

Naraku laughed. "I can still save him, if you give me the sacred jewel." He held out his hand. "Give it to me."

Rin clutched the jewel closer to her chest. "No way!" She turned to the dog-demon beside her. "Lord Sesshomaru, can you help him, please?"

Sesshomaru looked at her and saw the tears in her eyes. His gaze shifted to the dead boy on the ground. Slowly he reached for Tenseiga. Holding the sword over the boy, he saw the demons of the underworld crawling over Kohaku's body. So his soul hadn't passed on to the afterlife yet. He could still be saved.

With a swing of his sword, the demons of the underworld were forced to retreat, disappearing from whence they came and Kohaku took a breath. Naraku's eyes widened at the sign of life.

Sango couldn't believe her eyes as she watched Kohaku sit up. He was alive; her brother was alive!

Kohaku seemed to be surprised that he was alive too, and completely free from Naraku's control. "Huh? How am I?"

Rin suddenly hugged him. "Lord Sesshomaru brought you back." She said happily.

Kohaku just then realized that she was there. "Rin? What's going on?"

"Hmph, you puny pests are a major thorn in my side." Naraku growled.

Kohaku looked in the direction of the voice. He saw Naraku staring angrily back at him. And behind the evil half-demon he saw his sister and her friends. A cold fury overcame the young demon slayer as he settled his gaze on the man that ruined his life.

"Naraku!" Kohaku shouted, backing away from Rin and pulling out his sickle. "I am going to enjoy killing you."

"So am I!" cried Inuyasha.

"Me too!" said Sango.

"And me!" Miroku added.

"You're going down!" Kagome declared.

"It's time for you to die!" cried Kouga.

"We're all taking you out!" Shippo finished. He backed away a few steps. "…I'll do it from over here though."

Naraku's eyes looked to the enemies in front of him to the enemies behind him. "So, you all want a piece of me." He closed his eyes and chuckled. "Fools, I'll kill you all."

Naraku began to change. Everyone, save Sesshomaru, tensed up as the half-demon turned into his demon form. This was to be expected though. They were all fully prepared to make this the final battle. Naraku seemed to have the same thing in mind.

"Naraku, you've taken so much from all of us." Inuyasha growled. "Now it's our turn to take from you!"

Naraku chuckled. "No, Inuyasha. It is now time to do what I should have done long ago."

One of his insect legs flew at the half-demon. Inuyasha jumped aside as Kouga jumped in the air, aiming a kick at Naraku's head. A tentacle shot out and wrapped around the wolf-demon's leg, throwing him at Miroku.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango cried, throwing the giant boomerang.

Naraku easily knocked the weapon aside before quickly turning in time to defend against Ayame's attack. While he was distracted, Inuyasha quickly moved in to help.

"Wind Sca-"

Before Inuyasha could finish the attack, one of Naraku's legs slammed into his chest, pinning him to the wall. Inuyasha cried out as the pointy leg dug into his gut. Then Sesshomaru struck, slicing off the leg pinning Inuyasha with Toukijin.

Naraku grunted in pain as several tentacles flew at the dog-demon while his back was turned. His attack was blocked though as several gusts of wind, delivered by Kagura, whipped against him with such force that it split his skin. A moment later a metal blade cut into his shoulder as Kohaku hit him with his sickle.

Naraku turned and slammed into the young demon slayer, sending his ex-servant crashing into the wall. The painful bite of Kilala distracted him from delivering the killing blow, and before he could react, one of Miroku's scared sutras landed on his chest, filling him with great pain.

"Insolent pests!" Naraku shouted angrily. This was very frustrating. They had strength in numbers. Every time he turned to face one of them, another one moved in to attack.

Losing his patience, Naraku unleashed a cloud of Miasma. It was immediately blown away by Kagura. Glaring at her, he lashed out with one of his tentacles. Before it reached her, Ah-Un chomped onto it with both sets of mouths.

"Good work, Ah-Un." Cried Jaken. "Now hold him while he feels the power of the Staff of Two Heads!"

Naraku ignored the toad-demon's pitiful excuse for an attack as he tried to shake Ah-Un off. Unable to, several more tentacles wrapped around the demon, squeezing him nearly to death. Kagura used her Dance of Blades attack, which sliced Naraku's tentacles to ribbons.

"I'll kill you!" Naraku shouted.

Several more tentacles flew at her. Sesshomaru quickly moved in to intercept the attack, slashing him with Toukijin.

"Not while I'm here!" he said coldly.

Naraku glared at the dog-demon. "You-"

His angry cry became a howl of pain as Inuyasha slashed him from behind with Tetsusaiga. Before he could recover, Hiraikotsu slammed into his head, followed by Kouga delivering the kick he had failed to land last time.

"Way to go!" Shippo cheered from the sideline, not having done anything to help.

"Get him, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried.

"Keep it up!" cried Kagome with the other two, wishing she could help, but she was out of arrows.

Naraku staggered forward. He was badly wounded, and not just his body, but his pride as well. He had to admit, he had underestimated his enemies, but he would not be defeated.

Chuckling, he turned to his enemies, grinning evilly. "You're better than I thought. But you are still no match for me."

"Keh! From our point of view, it looks like you're no match for us." Said Inuyasha smugly.

"He's right, Naraku." Kouga sneered. "Seems like this is the end for you." He smirked. "Guess the mutt couldn't do it on his own."

"What did you say?" Inuyasha snapped angrily.

"Guys, now is not the time for this!" Miroku scolded them. "We've got Naraku on the run, let's not give him the opportunity to get ahead."

Naraku laughed. "Got me on the run? I think not, monk. In fact, I've got a little surprise for you."

His eyes flashed red and a strange yet familiar sensation crept up in Miroku's hand containing the Wind Tunnel. He could feel the air moving around his hand as if he had it uncovered.

"What's this?" Miroku gasped.

Naraku laughed. "It looks like you're out of time. I say you have only a few minutes left."

Miroku's eyes widened as he realized his Wind Tunnel was growing and would soon suck him up. In desperation, he dropped to the ground and rested his knee on his hand, palm down, trying to reduce the suction to prevent it from affecting his friends.

"Hold on, Miroku!" Inuyasha cried.

He jumped towards Naraku with Tetsusaiga raised. Naraku opened his mouth and unleashed a cloud of Miasma. Inuyasha pulled back his attack to avoid the cloud. Naraku used the opportunity to slam one of his insect legs into the half-demon.

Sango had already run over to Miroku in an attempt to help him. The monk tried to force her away, but the demon slayer wouldn't leave.

"Get away, Sango!" Miroku cried. "I don't want you to get sucked up."

"I'm not leaving you, Miroku!" Sango snapped. "You have no one to defend you!"

"And who will defend you?"

"I will!" cried Kohaku, appearing at Sango's side along with Kilala. Both demon slayer and demon moved in front of Sango and Miroku to defend them. "I won't let him harm you, sister."

Naraku laughed. "How sweet. But you're no good to anyone. You were better off dead."

"You're better off dead!" cried Kouga, attacking from behind with Ayame right behind.

Naraku was delivered a blow to the head by both male and female wolf-demon. He growled in frustration as he lunged at the group before him. Kohaku lashed out at the half-demon with his sickle and Naraku recoiled, hissing his frustration.

"Wind Scar!"

Naraku cried out as Inuyasha's attack hit him from behind. A moment later, Sesshomaru and Kagura hit him with their own attacks. Unable to take the combined attacks, Naraku crashed to the ground.

"Let's end this!" cried Inuyasha, as the Tetsusaiga glazed over in adamant. "All of us!" He raised the diamond covered Tetsusaiga. "Adamant Barrage!"

His attack hit Naraku along with everyone else's. Spells fired, swords swung, and weapons flew as everyone unleashed their wrath upon the half-demon. The blast of all the attacks disintegrated Naraku's body as he vanished in the explosion.

"We did it!" cried Ayame.

An evil chuckle came from within the cloud of smoke. When it cleared, Naraku was still standing. Not literally though. Most of his body had been destroyed. His right arm and from his waist down had been completely obliterated, but the evil half-demon was still alive.

"Fools! Did you think it would be that easy?" Naraku asked with an evil smile. He began to glow with an unholy red light as his demonic aura flared around him. "You have no idea what I'm truly capable of."

Tendrils of his aura flashed outward, consuming his opponents in his essence. All of them, even Sesshomaru, flinched as the aura hit them. Naraku laughed as he crushed them with his power.

"Damn, what is this?" muttered Inuyasha, dropping the Tetsusaiga and falling to his knees.

"He's too strong…" Kouga muttered, falling beside his rival.

They all began dropping, one by one. Sesshomaru was the last one standing, but he too eventually fell to his knees.

'_This can't be happening!'_ he thought. _'How can he be this strong?'_

The aura around him increased in strength and he let out a gasp of pain. Beside him, Kagura completely collapsed, unable to hold herself up any longer.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry." She muttered. Sesshomaru's gaze shifted to her and he saw tears in her eyes. "I brought you here to face him. I got you involved."

Sesshomaru struggled to find his voice. He felt ashamed that Naraku, who was a half-demon no less, was able to do this to him. Him! And Kagura was blaming herself?

"No Kagura, this isn't your fault." He groaned. "It's my fault. I failed to protect you, and I'm sorry."

Kagura didn't know what to say.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Miroku was suffering, both from the fact that he was being crushed by Naraku's power and that his Wind Tunnel was still growing, and getting stronger. In another minute or two, it would creep out from under its covering, if he lived that long. He looked at Sango and all the good times they had together flashed before his eyes. That included all the times she slapped him for toughing her in the wrong places. He could never keep his hands off her. Yes, he was womanizer, and yes he asked ever woman he met to bear his children, but he felt something for Sango that he never felt for any other woman. And out of all the women in the world who could bear his children, he wanted it to be Sango.

"Sango…" he muttered. The demon slayer managed to turn her head to look at him. "It was you, Sango. It was always you. I love you."

Through the pain, Sango managed a smile. "And I love you." she said.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Kohaku cursed Naraku's name. The damned half-demon had taken everything from him and used him for his dirty work. He made him kill his father and nearly his sister. There was blood on Kohaku's hands from so many people that he had killed in Naraku's service. Finally he was free from that monster's clutches and he was about to die. Kohaku didn't mind dieing, he surely deserved it after all he did, but he wanted to take Naraku with him. But it looked like that was out of his hands.

Slowly he turned to his sister. He remembered the day Naraku had forced him to kill her, and he nearly did. Ever since that day, his life had been a living hell as he followed Naraku's orders without thought or feeling. It may not mean much now, but he had to say it.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. "I'm sorry."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Kouga wasn't any better off than the others. His strength was failing him. He knew Naraku would be tough; that was why he left his companions, Ginta and Hakkaku, behind, he knew they would be no match for Naraku. He had tried so hard to find Naraku to avenge his tribe, now it seemed he was meeting his end by the one he had sought.

Kouga tried not to think such dark thoughts. He tried focusing on the joys of life. Surprisingly, his thoughts turned to the wolf-demon beside him. He suddenly realized that one of his biggest regrets was not getting to know her better. She was strong, brave, smart, kind, and stunningly beautiful; the perfect mate for a wolf-demon like him.

Which brought him back to the promise he had made to her during the night of the lunar rainbow. He had promised to make her his mate. He had pretended he didn't remember to get her off his back, but she was persistent, and he was foolish. He spent so much time trying to get Kagome to look at him the same way she did to Inuyasha, that he didn't realize what was right in front of him.

Using the rest of his strength, he reached out and grabbed Ayame's hand. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He needed to let her know before they died.

"Ayame…" he muttered. "About my promise… on the night of the lunar rainbow…" Ayame's eyes widened. Kouga gave her hand a squeeze. "I remember."

Despite the pain, Ayame smiled as her eyes filled with tears of joy. She gave his hand a squeeze back as they both suffered under Naraku's power.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

'_Lord Sesshomaru, please forgive me.'_ Thought Jaken. _'I failed you!'_

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

This couldn't be the end. It just couldn't. He had come too far, worked to hard to have things end like this. Inuyasha tried to get up, but couldn't move. Tetsusiaga laid still in his hand, feeling heavier than it ever had. No, this just couldn't be the end. He had finally reached his goal. He had Naraku cornered, he had the Shikon Jewel put together again, and, most importantly, he had told Kagome what was in his heart. No, this just couldn't be the end. And if he died, there would be no one there to protect Kagome.

'_Kagome, get out of here.'_ he thought. _'Please, just save yourself. Take the Shikon Jewel and run. Go back to your time. Just get away from him. Kagome!'_

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"Fox-Fire!" Shippo cried. The attack did nothing. The fire went out the moment it touched Naraku's evil demonic aura. "It's no good! My Fox-Fire isn't working!"

"We have to do something!" Rin cried tearfully, keeping a tight hold on the Shikon Jewel. "He's killing them!"

"I know." Said Kagome. _'But what can we do? I'm out of arrows, Shippo's attacks are useless, and Rin can't do anything.'_

"Please, do something!" Rin begged of Kagome. "You're a priestess! You have to do something!"

Kagome had tears in her eyes. She wasn't trained to fight without her arrows. "I can't do anything." she murmured.

"I can!"

Kagome turned around and her mouth dropped open. Kanna was walking towards them, supporting a gravelly wounded Kikyou. She was alive, but barely. Her entire left arm was missing and a crack in her clay body went up her face, leaving a large hole over where her right eye used to be. From out of this hole, the souls she had been using to sustain herself were escaping, making her weaker with each loss.

"Kikyou, you're alive!" Kagome cried, rushing towards the undead priestess.

"Not for years." Kikyou muttered. "But for now, I am still existing. Not for much longer though. My body is damaged beyond repair, and I'm losing souls fast."

Kagome looked from her friends to Kikyou. There was nothing she could do for them; she wasn't a fully trained priestess. Kikyou was, she could help, but she wasn't in any condition to do anything, not on her own.

Kagome ran over to Kikyou and Kanna to help support the undead, soon to be dead, priestess. "Kikyou, we have to help them!" she cried desperately. "What do we do?"

Kikyou winced. "I can't do it on my own. I'm too damaged. Soon I will cease to exist completely."

"What can I do to help?" Kagome cried.

A sad smile crept over Kikyou's lips. "It's up to you to defeat Naraku now. I can give you a chance, but you'll have to be the one to finish it."

"What do we do?"

Kikyou struggled to remain conscious. "I'll take Naraku down with me."

Kagome's eyes widened. "No, you can't do that! There has to be another way!"

Kikyou smiled again. "You're kind, but kindness won't save anyone here. Besides, I have nothing left to live for anymore. Inuyasha chose you. My greatest desire was for the two of us to die together. But I guess I'll have to settle for Naraku."

"Kikyou…"

"No, Kagome. This is my choice. At least this way, you and Inuyasha can have a chance to have what Naraku took from us. Just do me one favor; Promise to tell my sister goodbye for me."

"Kikyou-"

"Promise!"

Kagome winced. "Ok, I promise."

Kikyou completely relaxed in Kagome's arms. "Thank you…"

The last of her captured souls escaped her and Kikyou's body began glowing. Kagome felt the part of her soul that Kikyou possessed come back to her as the undead priestess' clay body turned into a single arrow. Kagome held the arrow tightly. This was the opportunity Kikyou was giving her. In her last moment of existence, she became a weapon that Kagome could use to defeat Naraku.

A look of determination came over Kagome's face. She strung the arrow and took aim, making sure to have a perfect shot at the evil half-demon.

"NARAKU!" she shouted. The evil half-demon turned to her. "Go to Hell!"

She fired. Naraku's eyes widened as the arrow sped toward him, hitting him square in the chest. Shock and disbelief spread over his face as he looked down at the arrow in his chest and felt the smallest presence of the now truly dead priestess.

"Kikyou…" he murmured. The arrow began to glow as it erupted into a blast of spiritual energy. _"NOOOOO!"_

Naraku cried out as the remainder of his body was completely obliterated. The light grew brighter and brighter, completely consuming Naraku.

The light faded and Naraku's demonic aura dispersed. The others were released from his power as Naraku was destroyed, once and for all.

Kagome remained completely still as she stared at her friends lying motionless on the floor. She didn't know if they were alive or not, and she was afraid to find out.

Rin was the first one to break the silence as she ran to Sesshomaru's side. "Lord Sesshomaru!" she cried. "Wake up! Please wake up! Come on, you can't be beaten by someone like Naraku!"

Sesshomaru groaned and looked up at Rin. There was a slight smile on his lips. "You know me better than that, Rin."

Rin's face light up. "Yay, you're alright! You were great, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru stood up. "Thank you, Rin. But the credit really goes to Kagome. She finished him off." He turned to Kagura. She was still alive, he could smell it. Everyone was, even the humans. Not that he cared of course! Bending down, he said softly, "Kagura."

The wind sorceress twitched and her eyes slowly opened. She looked up at Sesshomaru and saw him offering his hand to help her up.

"Is it over?" she asked, taking his hand.

Sesshomaru pulled her to her feet. "Yes, it's over." He turned to the toad-demon laying face down on the ground and nudged him with his foot, none to gently. "Jaken, get up!"

Jaken only twitched and remained on the floor. Rin bent down over him. "Is he ok?" she asked in concern.

Sesshomaru nodded. "He's fine." He looked at the others. "They all are."

Rin sighed in relief. She left Jaken and went over to Kohaku's side. "Kohaku, wake up. Come on, wake up."

Kohaku groaned and regained conscious. "What happened?" he asked.

Rin smiled. "Naraku's dead."

Kohaku jumped up. "He's dead? He's really dead?"

Rin nodded. "Yup, Kagome killed him."

Kohaku's eyes were widened with disbelief. He had thought they were goners. He quickly turned to his sister. "Sango, wake up! Naraku's dead!"

And that was how it went on until everyone was back on their feet, slightly shaken up from the fight, but otherwise not too damaged. Sesshomaru wasn't really the type of person to celebrate, so he decided to cut the victory party short.

"Rin, Jaken, it's time we were leaving." He said emotionlessly. "And Rin, I believe you have something for Kagome."

"Huh?" She looked at the Shikon Jewel in her hand. "Oh, yeah! Here, I saved it for you."

Kagome gratefully accepted the sacred jewel. "Thank you for keeping it safe for me."

Rin smiled. "You're welcome!" Next she went over to Kohaku. "I'm glad you're ok now." She said. And then, to Kohaku's surprise, she kissed his cheek.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Rin, we're leaving."

"Coming!"

Kagura watched as Sesshomaru headed for the exit. She was… sad to see him leave. She didn't want him to go. She turned away, not wanting to see him leave. A moment later, she was surprised to feel a small hand in hers. She looked down and saw Rin holding her hand.

"Lady Kagura, are you coming with us?" she asked hopefully.

Kagura gasped in surprise. She hadn't expected this. Apparently, neither did Jaken, who was quick to scold the girl.

"Rin, you have no right to just invite anyone along with us!" he yelled. "Right, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stopped walking and turned back to look at them. He locked eyes with Kagura, who held his gaze, unable to read his emotionless expression.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything for a few seconds, but then he turned away and said, "Let her do as she wishes."

Jaken's mouth fell open as Rin cheered happily. Kagura was surprised by this turn of events. She felt… honored. Rin tugged at her hand.

"Come on!" she said. "Lord Sesshomaru pretends he doesn't care, but I can tell that he wants you to come!"

Kagura's eyes widened and she looked back at Sesshomaru. Rin continued to pull on her arm and Kagura took a step forward.

"Sister?"

The small voice made Kagura stop. She turned around to find Kanna standing behind her, expressionless as always, expect for the slight frown she always had.

Kagura smiled at her and said. "Come on, Kanna."

Now Jaken was getting frustrated. "What, now you're just inviting anyone you want? Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru stopped to give them a look that said that he didn't care either way. Rin stuck her tongue out at Jaken as she led Kagura and Kanna after Sesshomaru. The others watched them go, not really caring all that much. Even Kouga let Kagura leave. He had once desired to kill her for what she did to him and his tribe, and even now he held a deep hatred for her, but then again, he understood that she had been Naraku's slave, and on top of that, she was no longer the same person who had slaughtered his tribe. Besides, if he killed one of Naraku's enemies now, he would only be given the now dead half-demon satisfaction. The time of fighting was over.

Ayame went up to Kouga and grabbed onto his arm. "What now?" she asked.

Kouga didn't have a ready answer. He looked at the Shikon Hunters, his gaze lingering on Kagome a moment longer than anyone else, before he turned to Ayame.

"I'm not sure." He said truthfully. "For a long time now, my goal has been to defeat Naraku and avenge my tribe. Now that it's done, I'm not sure what to do."

Ayame hugged his arm tighter. "What do you want to do?" she asked.

Kouga looked at her hopeful face and really thought about his answer. He had originally intended to take Kagome for his mate; she was useful for finding the jewel shards. But now the shards were one jewel again and Naraku was defeated… Kouga hadn't thought passed this point. He had intended to have Kagome because she was useful, and in doing so, convinced himself he loved her. But what about Ayame? She was kind, strong, brave, and she had a better memory than him. Looking at the situation, she would make a much better mate than Kagome. Now the question was, what did his heart tell him?

He looked back at Kagome. He knew of her feelings for Inuyasha. It made him jealous. He wanted her. He had since he learned that she could sense the jewel shards. Ayame had said that she would learn how to sense the jewel shards so she would be worthy of Kouga's affection, yet she had not managed to do that. True, she was definitely stronger than Kagome, but Kagome's ability to see the shards was more useful.

That was when he realized the truth. He hadn't been after Kagome this whole time, he had been after her ability to see the shards. He had wanted Kagome for that reason and that reason alone. He did care for the priestess in general, but did he love her, or her powers? And if the answer was the latter, then how did he really feel?

Kouga thought long and hard about it, trying to find what he really wanted. When he made his decision, he gave the female wolf-demon a smile. "Well, now I think I'd like to settle down and start a family of my own. And I'd like to do that with you, Ayame."

Ayame's eyes became teary. "Do you really mean that?" she asked.

Kouga nodded. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't. If you'll still have me, that is."

Ayame literally threw herself at the wolf-demon. "Of course I will! I've waited for years!"

Inuyasha snorted. "So, wolf-boy finally gets his head out of his-"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome warned.

"What? I'm just saying."

"Kagome," said Kouga, giving her a small smile. "I hope you will forgive me for breaking off our engagement."

Kagome sweat-dropped. "Oh, that's ok. I just wanted to be friends anyway." _'Besides, I never agreed to the engagement in the first place.'_

Inuyasha stepped forward. "Listen up, Kagome was never yours to begin with!"

Kouga smirked. "It doesn't matter anymore. She's all yours, mutt-face. Take good care of her. Come on, Ayame."

"Bye."

With that, the two wolf-demons ran off in a gust of wind, back to their fellow wolf packs. Once again, it was just the original Shikon Hunters again, and Kohaku, whom Sango wouldn't let go of.

Shippo was the one to talk first. "So, Naraku is finally dead?"

Miroku stiffened. "There's only one way to know for sure." He removed the covering over the Wind Tunnel to find… nothing. No cursed hole leading into a dark abyss of death, just skin. "The Wind Tunnel is gone. That proves it. Naraku is finished."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Kaede was glad to find the Shikon Hunters alive and well, and with news that Naraku had been destroyed and the Shikon Jewel was whole again no less. Kagome kept her promise to Kikyou and delivered the message.

"My real sister died long ago." the old woman said. "I am just glad to know that she was still part of the woman she once was before she died. She is but a memory now, but at least I can remember her as the way she once was. Thank you, Kagome. And not just for the message. Thou have done a great thing, freeing us all from Naraku's evil. And now we just need to make sure no other demons take possession of the scared jewel."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Keh! You don't have to worry about that. Once I make my wish to become full demon, the jewel will disappear and this will all be over."

The others sighed; he was _still_ on about that?

"Wait a minute!" Shippo cried suddenly. "If the sacred jewel is gone, how is Kagome going to come back?"

Everyone was silent as Shippo's question hung in the air. It was the question all of them had always wondered, but never dared answer. Without the Shikon Jewel, if Kagome ever went back to her own time, she would never be able to get back to the Feudal Era.

Kagome bent down and patted Shippo on the head. "You know the answer, Shippo." She said sadly.

Shippo frowned. "You won't be able to come back?" he asked, fearing the worst.

Kagome shook her head. "No, I won't."

Shippo's bottom lip started to tremble as tears formed in his eyes. He cried out and clung to Kagome desperately. "Don't go, Kagome! Please don't go! You can't leave us!"

Kagome hugged the little fox-demon, trying not to let her own tears fall down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Shippo. But it was always going to come to this."

The others were quiet as Shippo continued to cry. Inuyasha had a stunned look on his face as the truth of the matter hit him. Kagome was going to leave him? Now? Now, when he's finally confessed his love for her? Now, when Naraku was finally gone and they had a chance to actually live their lives?

"So, you're really going to go?" asked Miroku.

Kagome just hugged Shippo tighter, unable to face her friends. Kaede stepped forward and addressed the monk. "Kagome's whole family and way of life is in her own time. It was because Kikyou was cremated with the Shikon Jewel that she was reincarnated as Kagome here. She came back to finish what couldn't be done in her past life, and now she must return to her present and future."

Shippo took a handful of Kagome's shirt in his hands and held on so he couldn't be taken away. "No, she can't go! She can't leave!"

Sango stepped forward and gentle pulled Shippo off Kagome. "Shippo, her mother, grandfather, brother, and friends are in her time. We can't ask her to not go back to them."

"Why not?" Shippo cried. "We're like family!"

Kagome couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "Shippo, you are like my family. I love you all, but… Sango's right. I can't leave my other family behind." She turned to them, making sure to keep her face hidden by her hair. "I'm really going to miss you. All of you. Sango, you are like a sister to me. Miroku, Shippo, you two were like brothers. Kilala, I love you like family too. Kaede, you were like a grandmother. Kohaku, we may not know each other that well, but I care for you like family too. Inuyasha…"

She couldn't bring herself to look at the half-demon, let alone talk to him. She loved him. She loved him more than she ever thought it was possible to love a person. She loved the human side and the demon side. In fact, she didn't even see the difference in him. To her, he was just Inuyasha, and that was who she loved. And it was too hard to say goodbye.

Slowly she walked over to the half-demon. She reached out her hand and took his in hers. She placed the Shikon Jewel in his palm and closed his hand.

"K-Kagome…" Inuyasha muttered. He didn't have a clue what to say. He didn't want this stupid jewel. He didn't give a damn about it. He wanted her. Not this worthless piece of junk.

Kagome gave him a sad smile, still keeping her face hidden behind her hair. "Now you can make your wish to become a full-fledged demon."

Slowly she stood on her toes and kissed him with all the love she felt. Inuyasha was so stunned that he couldn't even respond to the kiss. He wasn't sure how much time passed before Kagome finally pulled away, but when she did, he wanted to feel her lips on his again.

Then he felt her hands around his neck as she began to remove the rosary beads. Inuyasha's hands rested on top of hers, letting her know that he wanted to keep them on.

Kagome left the beads alone and gave him a sad smile. "Goodbye." She said sadly.

She turned away and headed for the well.

"Wait, you're leaving now?" Shippo cried tearfully.

Kagome stopped. She struggled to get herself under control before answering. "Yes, I better. I've been gone a really long time, and I've really fallen behind on my school work."

It was nothing more than an excuse to leave. Right now, school was the last thing on her mind. But she knew that if she didn't leave now, she wouldn't be able to leave at all.

"Kagome, we'll really miss you." Sango muttered.

Kagome nodded. "I-I'll r-really miss you guys-s too. Goodbye!"

And she ran. She ran without looking back, because she knew that if she did, she would never leave.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

It had been four days now. Four long depressing days. The defeat of Naraku and the completion of the Shikon Jewel should have been a time of great joy, but things were just the opposite. Everyone missed Kagome. Things just weren't the same without her. Inuyasha was suffering the most. He hadn't left the well since Kagome went down it. He was still a half-demon, and he still had the sacred jewel, but none of that mattered anymore. Nothing mattered now that she was gone.

The others were getting concerned. Inuyasha hadn't spoken a word to anyone since Kagome left. In a way, they had lost two friends, Kagome physically, and Inuyasha mentally.

'_She's really gone.'_ Inuyasha thought for the thousandth time. That was what his mind was telling him, but his heart wouldn't believe it.

Inuyasha looked at the small jewel in his hand. It was this jewel that had brought Kagome to him, and now it had sent her away. It just wasn't fair. He had thought losing Kikyou was painful, but losing Kagome was much, much worse. He would do anything to have her back. Nothing else mattered anymore.

'_Kagome, I want you back!'_ he thought desperately. _'You're all that matters to me!'_ He held the jewel tightly in his hands and shut his eyes tightly as the tears came again. _'I wish… I wish…'_

His eyes snapped open as the answers to all his problems came to him. He looked at the Shikon Jewel in his hand and made his wish. The jewel glowed brightly for a brief moment before vanishing in a shower of sparks. The Shikon Jewel was gone. The souls Midoriko and the sealed demons were freed. The wish was made.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Kagome was depressed. Very depressed. She spent most of her time in her room and barely ate. These past four days had been a living hell for here. It was very hard being away from the one you loved, especially knowing that you would never see them again, at least not in this lifetime.

Once again, she found herself wondering if she had made the right choice of coming back to her own. Her own time? Was this here own time? She wasn't sure anymore. This was where she was born, where she had grown up, where she was raised, where her family was. But it wasn't where her heart was; and wasn't there a saying that said that home is where the heart is.

Feeling a wave of sadness pass over her, Kagome buried her face in her pillow, trying to prevent herself from crying. She was tired of crying. She had done a lot of that over the past few days. She wanted to go back. Back to the Feudal Era, back to her other family, back… home.

A knock at her door distracted her from her depression. Groaning, Kagome buried her face further into her pillow. "Go 'way." She muttered.

"Sis, there's someone here to see you." Souta called from the other side.

Kagome groaned again. Who could it be? One of her friends coming to check up on her? Hojo coming to offer her some of his disgusting yet thoughtful cures? Whoever it was, she didn't want to see them.

"Tell them I don't feel well." She said, face still in pillow.

"They said you would say something like that." Souta replied. "And they told me to say that if you're strong enough to defeat Naraku, then you can surely muster up the strength to come downstairs."

Kagome jumped up so fast that she fell out of bed. Did Souta just say what she thought he said? He wouldn't be pulling her leg about something like this.

Poor Souta was thrown aside as Kagome burst out of her room and ran down the stairs at top speed. There, standing by the door, was none other than-

"Inu…yasha…"

Yes, it was him alright. Still the same red kimono, same long white hair, same yellow eyes, same cute little dog ears poking out of his head. And he was still a half-demon, to Kagome's surprise.

Inuyasha gave her a warm smile and said real kindly, "Hey, Kagome."

Indescribable joy filled Kagome and tears filled her eyes. But these tears of joy. "Inuyasha!"

She ran across the room and threw herself at the half-demon. Inuyasha hugged her back, never wanting to let go.

"I missed you." he said, quietly.

Kagome hugged him tighter. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Inuyasha smiled. "You don't have to worry about that anymore. I've come to take you back."

Kagome pulled away from him, surprised. "What?"

Inuyasha's smile didn't falter. "I've come to take you back." He repeated.

"How? Without the sacred jewel…"

Inuyasha shook his head. "We don't need it anymore." At Kagome's confused look he explained, "I made my wish Kagome. But it wasn't to become a full demon. I wished for something much better and far more precious than anything else that jewel could ever give me."

"What?" Was it her imagination, or were their faces getting closer?

"You, Kagome. I wished for you to be able to travel through the well without the sacred jewel." Kagome's eyes widened. "Now you don't have to chose between you're family and us. You can have both."

Pure joy filled Kagome's face. "You did that, for me?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Kagome, I would do anything for you. I love you."

"And I love you."

Their lips came together in a passionate kiss.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

_Five years later._

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

It had been five years since the defeat of Naraku and much had changed. At first, the demons had gone all out, searching for the Shikon Jewel, only to discover that it was gone. After things calmed down, the Shikon Hunters, who were no longer Shikon Hunters, settled down for a life of peace.

Kagome had settled down in the Feudal Era with Inuyasha. Thanks to her husband's wish, she lived in the past, which was now her present, but still got to see her family in the future. This time the excuse for her constant absence was that she was attending a school far away and could only visit so often. It was enough to fool Kagome's friends.

Sango and Miroku had gotten married and had 2 children, a set of twins, one boy and one girl. Unfortunately for Miroku, he wouldn't be getting the 10-20 kids as he had been hoping for. Not unless he wanted to be the one to deal with all the problems being pregnant caused and to be the one to go through the pain of childbirth, as Sango told him. But still, Miroku, being the way he was, couldn't keep his hands off his lovely wife. Inuyasha and Kagome actually had to move their home a bit further away because Inuyasha would claim to hear_noises_ from their friends' house at night. In fact, Kagome had to constantly return to the future to get certain 'precautions' for her friends; but she also kept some for herself and Inuyasha until they were ready to have children of their own.

Shippo had grown up a great deal and had become quite a powerful demon, one quite popular with the ladies; although a certain thunder-demon had become very possessive of him. He still constantly fought with Inuyasha, which normally resulted with him getting a large bump on his head and Inuyasha being 'sat'.

It had taken a long time, but Kohaku slowly began healing, not physically, but mentally, from the things Naraku made him do. He had grown into a very strong demon slayer and he did a very good job of warding off demons. He swore to protect his friends and family at all costs and would never let any harm come to any of them.

Kouga and Ayame started a family of their own as well. Their remaining two tribes became one very powerful one that no demon dared to face and whom their son would one day rule.

As it turned out, Sesshomaru and Kagura settled down and started a family of their own. Their mating ceremony had been very small and quiet since neither of them cared for the attention. Neither of them really connected with the original Shikon Hunters, but no more killing was attempted between them. They had a single daughter who would be the heir to the Western Lands when the time came.

Rin lived with Sesshomaru and Kagura in Sesshomaru's castle. All of Sesshomaru's servants warmed up to her and came to respect her, even though she was human. She would occasionally visit the others in Kaede's village, but for the most part she lived in the castle with Jaken as her bodyguard. When she did visit, she spent a lot of time with Kohaku. She became very fond of the demon slayer and played a major roll in helping him to get over his self-loathing.

Kanna lived in Sesshomaru's castle as well. She became a very valuable servant to Sesshomaru. She seemed much happier with her new life. Her expression even changed somewhat. Now, rather than always appearing sad and empty, she held an expression very much like Sesshomaru; not happy, yet not sad either; just neutral.

Myoga continued to serve Inuyasha, to the best of his abilities, though he was still a coward. He was eventually unable to escape from his so-called bride to be, Shoga, and he too started a family, with more kids than he could handle.

Kilala didn't change all that much over the years. She still remained Sango's faithful servant and friend, aiding her in anyway she could.

Kaede passed on her knowledge of being a priestess to Kagome, to get the girl to reach the full potential a priestess. But today, all things relating to being a priestess were set aside. She was doing the very important job of delivering a baby. And not just any baby, but the child of Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kagome had been in labor for 25 hours now. She was in a lot of pain and she was making sure Inuyasha felt at least a small amount of pain that she was feeling.

"Sit!" she yelled for the ten thousandth time that day. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!"

Inuyasha moaned from down in the hole in the shape of his body. He had never been 'sat' so much in one day. He must have suffered at least three months worth of 'sits' in the past hour alone.

"Come now, Inuyasha." Kaede said. "Get up. It will be over soon."

Inuyasha slowly got to his feet. "I hope so."

"_You_ hope so!" Kagome yelled. "How the hell do you think I feel? Sit, sit, sit! Sit, damn you!"

"I'm sitting…" Inuyasha muttered, face down in the dirt.

"Kagome, maybe you should be a little nicer." Said Miroku, out of sympathy for his friend. He knew the pain of becoming a father. Sango had broken his hand in three places when she was in labor, and according to Rin, Kagura had caused a massive windstorm that nearly tore down Sesshomaru's castle when she had given birth.

"Nicer!" Kagome shouted, making the monk wince. "Look at what he's done to me! Damn it, Inuyasha, I swear you're never touching me again! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!"

Sango winced as Inuyasha was slammed down again and again. She had behaved pretty much the same way Kagome was behaving now when she gave birth, minus the sit commands, although they would have been nice to say.

"How the hell did you have twins, Sango?" Kagome cried.

Sango smiled nervously. "That is something I still can't figure out."

"We're almost done, Kagome." Said Kaede. "Just a little bit longer."

"INUYASHA, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, _**SIT!"**_

After two more painful agonizing minutes, for both Kagome and Inuyasha, the child was born.

"It's a girl." Said Kaede.

"A… girl…" Kagome breathed. "Inu…yasha… we… have a… daughter…"

The half-demon on the ground twitched as he struggled to stay conscious. Miroku bent down to take a look at him.

"I think he has a… um, make that several concussions." He said.

Kagome was still trying to catch her breath. "I'm… sorry… Inuyasha…"

"Don't worry about it." Inuyasha muttered, unable to get up. "How you doing?"

"Ok…"

"That's good, and the baby?"

"Just fine." Said Kaede. "Just cleaning her up a bit, then she can meet mommy and daddy."

Miroku struggled to help Inuyasha to his feet. He felt bad for the poor guy. Suddenly, having his hand broken in three places didn't seem that bad.

"Wow Kagome, you really did a number on him." Shippo observed from the window.

Kagome managed a small smile. "Sorry, child birth isn't easy."

"She's right." Kaede said. "For a man it would be like trying to squeeze an object the size of a chicken egg out of your-"

"AH! I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear it!" Shippo cried, covering his ears.

"Ok, someone's ready to meet their parents." Said Kaede, bringing the baby over.

Kagome held her hands out for her daughter and Kaede placed her in her mother's arms. Kagome looked down at her daughter in complete awe. She couldn't believe it, she was a mother!

"She's beautiful." Inuyasha said, only able to see with one eye since his other one was swollen shut.

"Absolutely." Kagome agreed, running her finger over the infant's cheek.

Shippo popped up at that moment t get a better look at the baby. "Aw, she's so cute." He said. "And squishy looking." He looked up at Kagome and Inuyasha. "What are you going to name her?"

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other. Inuyasha nodded, letting Kagome know that he thought that she should be the one to tell the others.

"Well, we talked about it, and decided that if it was a girl, we would name her after the one that gave her life so we might have a chance for this. We've decided to name her Kikyou."

**(A/N: So, who liked. Was it good, bad, just ok? Please let me know. I'm considering writing another Inuyasha story as a continuation to this one. It may take a while before I come up with anything, but I'm sure I will. At least let me know what you thought of this one.)**


	2. Chapter 1: The Next Generation

**(A/N: Thank you to those of you that read and reviewed. Now the real story will actually begin. It won't be one long chapter like the last one, it will have multiple chapters and be an actual story. So enjoy.)**

**Disclaimer: I only the new characters, nothing else is mine.**

**PART TWO:**

**"****LIFE AFTER NARAKU"**

**Chapter 1: The Next Generation**

A figure moved rapidly through the trees. They leapt from treetop to treetop, jumping so high that it appeared that they were flying. Coming to a landing, they landed on a tree branch and stepped into the light. At first glance, one would probably think that they were the priestess Kagome. But this person wasn't even a priestess. They were a half-demon.

Well, technically they weren't even a half-demon, more like a quarter-demon since their father was half-demon. Yes, this young woman was the 18 year old daughter of Kagome and Inuyasha. Her appearance was remarkably similar to her mother's, however she did have her father's yellow eyes and his claws. She didn't have the dog-ears, but hers were slightly pointy, and if she were to grin, two very small fangs could be seen in her mouth. She was dressed in white and red, just like a priestess, only she wore baggy pants similar to her father rather than a blouse, but unlike her father she wore shoes, and at her side was a sword safely tucked away in its sheath.

Kikyou, named after a very powerful priestess, jumped down from the tree and sniffed the ground, trying to pick up the scent she had been following.

"We're on the right track." She muttered.

Turning around, she waited for her companions to catch up. Two more teens, only a few months older than her, hurried to catch up. These two were human and they looked very much alike, except for the fact that they were opposite genders. But that was common among twins.

"Ico, Kaori, hurry up, will you!" Kikyou cried impatiently.

"We're coming!" Ico shouted, as he and his sister caught up. They were both out of breath, having struggled to keep up with the half-demon.

"You're so slow." Kikyou complained.

Kaori moved a strand of her shoulder length black hair out of her eye. "Well excuse us for not being able to jump over a hundred feet in a single leap." She snapped.

Kikyou crossed her arms. "If we're going to catch this demon, we have to keep up with it."

Ico looked around. "How do you know it came this way; it does fly you know?"

Kikyou sniffed the ground again. "It's still injured from the last attack and it stopped here to rest. We're catching up, and I would prefer to stay caught up."

Without waiting any longer, she turned and sped off through the forest, leaving the twins behind. The two of them sighed as they watched her leave.

"Why is she so obsessed with getting this demon?" Ico asked.

"I think she's still upset about it taking that cheap shot on her and scratching her face." His sister replied.

Ico shrugged. "So what's the big deal? She's already healed."

Kaori rolled her eyes. "Men."

Kikyou had moved so far ahead of them that it took about 15 minutes for the twins to catch up. Eventually they came to a halt when they spotted a familiar figure, and it wasn't Kikyou.

Hanging upside down from a tree was a large bat-demon. It was deliberately in the shade since it didn't like direct sunlight and it was fast asleep. The twins knew that bat-demons normally slept in caves, but this demon had been wounded after attacking their village and had made a quick getaway.

"That's the demon alright." Ico observed. "Look, its wing is still wounded from Inuyasha's attack. It healed a lot though; it must be sleeping it off."

"You got that right." Kaori said. She looked around a bit. "Hey, where's Kikyou? She should have gotten here before us."

"I'm up here." came a voice above them. The twins looked up. Kikyou was sitting in one of the tree branches above them. "And be quiet; bat-demons have very good hearing."

"You're being louder than us." Ico muttered.

"You're all being too loud!"

This voice didn't come from Kikyou or the twins. Looking back at the bat-demon, they saw that one of its three eyes was open.

"Damn!" Kikyou swore. She jumped from the tree and went on the attack, using the technique her father had taught her. "Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!"

The bat-demon dropped down from the tree it was hanging from and dodged the attack, just barely getting out of the way. It could have moved faster if it weren't for its injured wing.

Landing a few feet away, the demon hissed at the unwelcome guests. "You, you're the ones from that village." Its gaze settled on Kikyou and it grinned evilly. "I see you're all better. Good, I enjoyed licking your blood from my claws and would like to do it again. I never knew a half-breed could taste so good."

"What did you call me?" Kikyou demanded angrily.

The demon ignored her, turning to the two humans. "I don't believe I've sampled your blood yet. It will help me heal faster after that other half-breed struck me."

Kikyou's claws dug into her palms. "How dare you insult me and my father!"

The demon laughed. "Why, what are you going to do, half-breed? You and your pathetic humans don't stand a chance against me, even if I am injured."

"We're not normal humans." Kaori growled, unsheathing her sword, a katana.

The demon smirked, revealing long sharp teeth. "Oh?"

"That's right." Ico said, taking out his own weapon, a scythe.

Kikyou hopped over to her companions. "You were a fool to attack our village."

She unsheathed her own sword. This was no an ordinary sword though. It was specially made from 1,000 sacred arrowheads and shards of adamant from the Tetsusaiga's Adamant Barrage attack.

The Holy Sword, as Kikyou called it, suddenly transformed. It got much, _much_ bigger, and wider the further it got to the point, making it resemble an arrowhead. It appeared to be made of the glass used in mirrors, but it was far from anything as fragile as that.

Kikyou charged forward, swinging the Holy Sword. The demon jumped out of the way and Kikyou merely ended up slicing the tree behind the demon in half. Ico and Kaori attacked at the same time. The demon swerved to the side then flew over their heads, making a break for it.

"Oh no you don't!" Kikyou cried, jumping up to meet the demon in midair.

"Pathetic half-breed!" the demon bellowed.

It opened its mouth and a jet of black fluid shot out. Kikyou used the giant sword as a shield, knowing that whatever the foul fluid was would definitely be dangerous to touch. She guessed right as steam came from her weapon as the black liquid covered it; however, the Holy Sword remained unharmed.

The demon swore and moved to the side to avoid the giant sword coming at it. A moment later its super sensitive ears caught the sound of one of the twins sneaking up from behind. Ico swung his scythe, missing the demon and cutting straight through a tree. The demon snickered at his miss.

"You missed." It mocked.

Ico smirked. "Did not."

The sound of a collapsing tree coming closer caught the demon's attention. It turned in time to dodge the tree Ico's scythe cut through about to fall on top of it. Jumping to the left, the demon dodged the falling tree.

"Gotcha!"

Kaori had anticipated the demon's movement and went on the attack. But she had foolishly underestimated the demon's speed as she attempted to slice it in half. Instead, she only managed to cut through the demon's devil-like tail. Not quite what she had wanted, but still affective.

The demon cried out as two and a half feet of its tail fell away, leaving it with only six inches left. The tail would grow back, but it still hurt like hell.

"Damn you!" the demon snapped.

Taking a deep breath, the demon let out a loud screech that could shatter glass. It was tormenting for the humans but even worse for Kikyou's sensitive ears.

"Damn, what is that?" Kikyou muttered, falling to her knees and using the Holy Sword to support herself. But her question went by unheard as the demon's cry blocked out all other sound.

The demon smirked as its wail brought its victims to their knees. Its victory was very brief as something very hot and very shocking hit it in the back of its head, causing it to stumble forward.

"What the hell?" the demon cried, rubbing its hands over the back of its head where it had been hit.

That was all Kikyou needed to go back on the attack. Jumping to her feet, she prepared to unleash the Holy Sword's ultimate attack. Her sword began glowing with the same holy light a sacred arrow produced when it was fired.

"Thousand Arrows!" Kikyou cried, swinging her sword.

A thousand arrows, made of the purple holy light that the Holy Sword was glowing with, went flying out of the blade. The demon's eyes widened as the attack tore through its body before completely destroying it.

"Damn you!" the demon cried as the attack completely obliterated it.

With the battle over, the Holy Sword changed back to its disguised form and Kikyou sheathed it.

"You two ok?" she asked the twins.

Neither one were looking at her. They were still in their fighter stances, looking in the direction the attack that distracted the demon.

"Friend or foe, come out now!" Ico demanded.

Kikyou rolled her eyes. She knew who it was by their scent. "I got this." she said.

Reaching into the bush. Finding what she was looking for, she pulled out a pouting demon child by his shirt collar.

"Hey, Kikyou, put me down!" the demon cried, struggling to get away.

Kikyou sighed. "Toriyasu, what are you doing here? Didn't your parents tell you to stay in the village?"

The young demon, Toriyasu, crossed his arms and pouted some more. "You guys got to go." He complained.

"_We_ are older than you are." Kaori pointed out. "And your parents told you to stay behind."

"But I didn't want to stay behind!" Toriyasu complained. "And it's not fair! Dad got to go fight Naraku when he was my age! Why can't I have a little adventure?"

"Because your parents said you couldn't." Kaori repeated.

"Only mom said I couldn't. She overprotective. And will you please put me down!"

"Whatever." Kikyou muttered, dropping the little demon.

Toriyasu landed on his rear, his foxtail doing little to cushion his fall. He looked and acted a lot like his father, only his hair was more of a dark brown rather than a reddish brown and he didn't have fox feet.

"Kikyou, your such a meanie!" he cried. "And after I saved you from that demon too."

"Yes, thank you for that." Kikyou replied. "But you shouldn't put yourself in danger when you're not ready. According to my father, he had to keep saving your father on several occasions."

Toriyasu crossed his arms and turned away. "Well according to _my_ father, your mother had to save him from your father."

"Um, guys." Kaori muttered.

"That's because your father kept annoying mine." Kikyou snapped. She was a kind person, just like her mother, but she did have an attitude problem like her father.

"Guys."

"That's because everything annoys your father."

"Guys!"

"No, only small annoying brats like you do! And they annoy me too!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?"

Glad to have finally gotten their attention, Kaori pointed up in the sky. "We have company."

Kikyou and Toriyasu looked up to find a swarm of demons heading straight for them.

"Damn." Kikyou swore, pulling out the Holy Sword. "Looks like that stupid bat-demon's wailing caught their attention."

"Good, now I can show you how useful I am." Said Toriyasu confidently. He held his arms out to the side. A ball of fire appeared in his right hand while electricity pulsed around his left. Bringing the two together, the little demon created a ball of fire and electricity. "Take this, Fire-Shocker!"

He threw the blast at the oncoming demons. It hit one in the face. The demon yelped and shook its head before quickly recovering and continuing the attack.

Toriyasu gulped but Kikyou just smirked. "Nice try, kid." She said. "I'll take it from here. Ico, Kaori, watch the brat-"

"Hey!"

"-while I take care of these guys."

Kikyou jumped high in the air, the Holy Sword pulsing with its purifying light.

A grin crept over her face as she watched the demons approach. "Come and get some. Thousand Arrows!"

**(A/N: And so ends chapter one. There's still lots more to go. More action and new characters, and old ones. By the way, who liked my characters? There will be more in later chapters. Oh, by the way, it was Toriyasu that attacked the bat-demon when Kikyou and the others were suffering from the bat-demon's wailing. You know that he's Shippo's son, but you'll have until next chapter to guess who his mother is. I'll see you then. Until then, please leave me some reviews.)**


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion

**(A/N: Before I begin this chapter, I would like to explain why it took me so long to update after the first chapter. I had originally intended this story to be just the fight with Naraku alone and make these other chapters a separate story, but then I decided to just make it a prologue and continue from there. There won't be such a large gap between updating again. With that said, I give you the next chapter.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing familiar.**

**Chapter 2: Reunion**

"You did a great job fighting off those demons, Kikyou." Ico commented.

Kikyou smiled smugly. "Ah, those demons were low class. They didn't stand a chance."

Toriyasu, riding on her shoulder, snorted. "I could have taken them."

"Maybe after some more training." Kikyou told him. "I could train you if you want."

"Training will have to wait." Ico remarked. "Kouga's tribe is coming for a visit."

Kikyou stopped walking. "Damn, I forgot. Shin isn't going to be there, is he?"

Kaori sighed. "Most likely, he is Kouga's son."

Kikyou growled. "That stupid wolf. He's just going to be a major pain."

Kaori rolled her eyes. "I don't understand the problem with the two of you. You get along fine with his sister."

"That's because Sakura doesn't always try to upstage me!" Kikyou snapped.

"Your mother said that Kouga and your father were the same way." Ico said.

"They still are." Kikyou muttered as they entered the village. Kikyou immediately froze as she sniffed the air. "Oh great, they're already here."

"Yay, Sakura's here!" Toriyasu said, blushing slightly.

He hurried into the village but when a figure stepped out from behind a hut he froze in his tracks. He stared up at the demon, looking very guilty. "Uh… hi… mom."

The demon narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't give me that look, young man. I specifically told you that you were supposed to remain in the village."

A chuckle came from behind her as an adult Shippo went to join his mate and son. "Now Souten, don't be too hard on him. Remember what we were like when we were kids. I seem to remember you and Koryu kidnapping me and trying to fight my friends."

The thunder-demon turned to glare at him. "And I don't want him making the same mistakes we made." She snapped. "There is no reason for him to put himself in danger when it doesn't concern him until he is ready."

"But I am ready!" Toriyasu cried. "I want to go on adventures and fight evil demons too."

Souten sighed. "We'll talk about this later. Right now we have company. Come on you four."

They followed the two demons through the village to the place where their family and friends were. The whole gang was there, and a few new members. Inuyasha sat beside Kagome, trying very hard not to look at Kouga as the wolf-demon's mate, Ayame, talked with the priestess. Sitting beside her mother, the youngest wolf-demon, Sakura, spoke to a young girl named Aiko, who sat by her parents, Rin and Kohaku. And a short distance away, the remaining three humans, Miroku and his wife Sango, along with a very old Lady Kaede sat listening to the others.

"Hey, look who we found!" Shippo cried.

The others looked up to see their children arrive. Kikyou's eyes darted around, looking for someone that she new was there. She could smell him, but she couldn't see him. Good, maybe she could have some peace and quiet for awhile.

"Kouga, Ayame, how good to see you again." Ico said. "You too Sakura."

"Hi guys!" Sakura cried happily. "Good to see you again."

"You too." Kaori replied.

Toriyasu was unable to look away from the slightly older wolf-demon. "Um… h-hi Sakura."

"Hi Toriyasu."

Miroku got up to go greet them. "So, how did the hunt for the demon go?"

Kikyou smirked and cracked her knuckles. "All too easy."

Inuyasha gave her a proud look. "That's my girl."

Ayame chuckled. "I see you've gotten much stronger since the last time we've seen each other."

Kikyou crossed her arms and smirked. "Of course, I learned from the best."

"Learned from the best? Since when did my father train you?"

Kikyou tensed up at the sound of the annoying voice. She turned around to glare at Kouga and Ayame's eldest child.

"I was talking about _my_ father, Shin." She growled.

Shin gave her a smug smile. "Well if you meant learning to be second rate to me, then yes, that would be true."

"Shut up, wolf-boy."

"Pooch."

"Jerk!"

"Wench!

"Bastard!"

"Bitch!"

"Stop it, Shin!" Ayame snapped.

"You too, Kikyou!" Kagome scolded. She shook her head. "Honestly, those two are as big as rivals as our mates."

Ayame snorted. "You're telling me. You think they'll ever get along?"

"Not likely."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome crossed her arms. "You know very well what we mean. You and Kouga used to always fight about the stupidest things. You still do."

Ayame nodded. "She's right."

Kouga just gave them a smug smile. "Ayame, Kagome, you know me better than that. You should know that I never tried to start a fight. It was always Inuyasha that started our _disagreements."_

Inuyasha got right up in his face. "What did you say, wolf-boy?"

"You heard me, dog-breath!"

"There they go again." Kagome muttered. She turned to Ayame. "Can't they go one day without trying to best the other?"

Ayame shook her head. "Apparently not. And if it's not them, it's Shin and Kikyou." She sighed. "Sometimes I wish I could 'sit' Kouga, but since I can't, would you do the honors."

"Gladly." Kagome said, smiling sweetly. "Inuyasha, sit boy!"

_Thump!_

Inuyasha groaned, pulling his face out of the ground to glare at his mate. "Hey, what'd you that for?"

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Unbeknownst to any of them, far away a powerful demonic aura grew in intensity as an evil creature pulled itself together. For 23 years it had waited, slowly recovering until it was strong enough to regenerate.

Naraku was finally gone, this much they knew, and they were alive and free. Which meant that nothing could stop them now. Their time had finally come. Now they were free to be able get what they've wanted for the longest time.

Slowly, pieces of flesh came together and attached as more skin and bone grew until the creature was able to form a body once again. They felt strong; stronger than they've ever felt. And now they would use their power to take their revenge and have what they desired.

One hand reached up, almost as if it were asking the heavens to help pull them to their feet, as a single word echoed through the night sky.

"_Kikyou!"_

**(A/N: Troubles brewing. You'll have to wait and see who the demon is. By the way, who guessed that Souten was Toriyasu's mother. I always that Shippo and Souten made the cutest couple, as do Rin and Kohaku. I matched up all my favorite couples.**

**Couples I support:**

**Inuyasha / Kagome**

**Miroku / Sango**

**Shippo / Souten (We need more of these)**

**Kouga / Ayame**

**Sesshomaru / Kagura**

**Rin / Kohaku**

**Myoga / Shoga**

**Kikyou / Suikotsu (And these)**

**Souta / Hitami (And these)**

**Naraku / Princess Abi (And these)**

**So tell me what you think of this chapter and I'll get back to you with another one.)**


	4. Chapter 3: The Return of a Demon and the

**(A/N: Hey readers! I'm back. I don't know if any of you figured out who the demon was in the last chapter, but they shall be revealed in this chapter. So please enjoy it.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 3: The Return of a Demon and the Princess of the Western Lands**

A group of 4 bandits rode on horseback to their next destination. What that destination was, not even they were sure of, but it would certainly pay well, as had all their destinations.

"Hey boss, check it out!" one of the bandits cried, spotting a figure up ahead in their.

The head bandit spotted the figure and smiled evilly. "Looks like no one told them that these parts aren't safe after dark." He said.

"Oh, I hope it's a woman." The third bandit said. "I need to have some fun."

As it turned out, the figure wasn't a woman, but a man. And from the moment the bandits reached the wanderer, they knew that something was not right. First off, the man wore no clothing. Perhaps they not been the first bandits to come across this man's path? The man certainly didn't look like he had been robbed, unless he was not harmed while it had happened.

But then the bandits started to notice a few strange things about the man, besides the fact that he was naked. From the waist down, his skin was brown, almost as it he had been wadding through mud that came up to his hips. Also, in the middle of his back, just under his long brown hair, there was a burn mark in the shape of a spider.

The head bandit snorted. "Looks like someone beat us getting to this one."

"Maybe they're still nearby." The fourth bandit suggested. "If we can take them, it might be worth our while."

The head bandit smirked and nudged the man with his sword. "Hey, you, tell us, which way did the ones that did this to you go?"

The man was quiet for a moment, but then he spoke to them. "I remember. I remember everything."

The second bandit raised an eyebrow. "What's he talking about? Remember what?"

"Kikyou." The man said. "Where is Kikyou?"

"Kikyou?" the fourth bandit repeated.

"Who's that, your girlfriend?" the head bandit asked.

The first bandit laughed. "You should be more concerned about yourself."

The man slowly turned to them and the bandits gasped. This man, this _thing,_ whatever it was, had _no face._ Just a mask of flesh over the place that should have contained eyes, a nose, and a mouth.

"What the hell?" the fourth bandit cried.

"Where is Kikyou?" the faceless man demanded.

He suddenly lashed out at the four bandits. His arms suddenly transformed, become long tentacles resembling the spiky vines of thorn bushes. The spiky tentacles flew at the bandits, wrapping around two of them and slicing them to ribbons. One of the two remaining bandits decided to flee, turning his horse around and urging it to run.

"I WANT KIKYOU!"

He swung his tentacle arm, beheading the retreating bandit. Only the leader remained, but he didn't even have a chance to react as one of the tentacles impaled his chest, knocking him off his horse, and pinning him to the ground.

The bandit coughed up a mouthful of blood and stared in horror at his attacker. "What are you?"

The faceless man came right up into the bandit's face. "My name is Onigumo. I was once a bandit like you. I have been burned, devoured, trapped in a half-demon's body, and had my memory erased. But now I remember everything. I have been given new life. I am no longer human. I am a demon. And I _will_ have what I desire. Now tell me, where is Kikyou?"

The bandit trembled in fear. This creature had once been human? It was hard to believe. But whether this thing was a human or demon, he was very close at losing his life to it.

"Please, I don't know anyone named Kikyou." He gasped.

Onigumo growled; how was that possible without a face? "Then I have no use for you!" He prepared to deliver the finishing blow, but stopped. He turned the bandit's head side to side, examining him. If he had a mouth, it would be grinning. "On second thought, maybe you can be useful."

The bandit gulped. "What do you want?"

Onigumo brought his faceless head much too close for comfort. "I like your face." He hissed.

The bandit's tortured cries could be heard a mile away.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

The daughter of the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands strolled leisurely through the castle. Her cold exterior along with her stunningly beautiful appearance made her into the perfect image of an ice queen. Long pointing ears could be seen sticking out of her long hair, which wasn't quite white like her father and uncle's, but more of a silver. Like her father, she had marks on her face, but only a single one on each side, which were a bluish-purple instead of a magenta like her father's, making them stand out against her pale skin. Also like her father, she had been trained to show no emotion, no weaknesses. What should have been the whites of her eyes were actually pink, surrounding her blood red eye color, displaying no trace of feeling, a very good mask, one she mastered very well.

Being the daughter of Sesshomaru and Kagura made her a very powerful and intimidating. Not that she needed to be. She was the daughter of the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands. No demons dared to try anything against her, less they face the wrath of her parents. But she could be very harsh at times as well. She had an emotional status equal to that of her father, but a temper that matched her mother.

"Lady Linca."

The Princess of the Western Lands stopped and turned to face the one who called her. A demon resembling a child walked towards her carrying a mirror.

"Aunt Kanna, what is it?" she asked.

Kanna still resembled a child, although she was anything but. She was older than her niece, which would confuse most humans since Linca appeared older than her aunt, being in her twenties. But things were different with demons than they were with humans.

Kanna, who always displayed less emotion then even Sesshomaru, looked a little worried as she said, "I'm detecting a very powerful demon. One that may be a threat to your family."

Linca's eyes narrowed. "Surely you can't be serious. My father is the most powerful demon alive, and my mother is very strong as well." It was true. Sesshomaru was currently the strongest of all demons, and Kagura was certainly no pushover. "You have nothing to fear."

Kanna shook her head. "You mistake my meaning. Your other family is in danger."

Once she realized what her aunt was talking about, Linca gave a snort of laughter. "If you are referring to my half-breed uncle and his family, then you are wasting your time speaking to me. I don't care what happens to them. Even so, as pathetic as my uncle is, he does have some strength, and the slayers are there along with his priestess mate." She turned and walked away. "Do not expect me to go to their rescue every time a demon decides to attack them. And if my parents weren't away, they would say the same."

Kanna was silent for a moment. "What of your sister and niece?"

Linca froze. Her face showed no emotion, but inside thoughts were swirling around in her head. It was true that she didn't care about her uncle or her aunt or anyone else she was related to by marriage, but she did care for Rin and Aiko.

Turning back to her aunt, she said, "Show me the demon in question."

Kanna held up her mirror. In it the image of Onigumo trying on a human's face appeared. Linca looked at the image in disgust. _This _was the demon that had her aunt worried.

"I see no threat." She said. "My sister's husband is a demon slayer, as is his sister. They are capable of dealing with this disgusting creature."

Kanna shook her head. "No, this demon is different. In a way… in a way he is my brother."

Linca raised a silvery eyebrow. "He is one of Naraku's incarnations?" Yes, she knew of her 'grandfather', although she considered Inuyasha more family than him.

Kanna shook her head again. "Not necessarily. He was alive before Naraku. Naraku… mutated him, evolved him. He was reborn through Naraku and granted power."

Linca stopped to think some more. This changed things a bit. Any creature, other than her mother and aunt, with any relation with Naraku was bad news.

"Very well." She said. "I shall go see if my sister and niece are well. If my mother and father return, tell them where I have gone."

Kanna nodded. "I will."

**(A/N: Ok, who guessed that the demon was Onigumo? I was trying to keep it as a surprise until this chapter, but I think I gave out too much of a hint last chapter. Anyway, who liked Linca? She's definitely her father's daughter. And what is going to happen when she reaches Kaede's village? Just wait and see. Feel free to leave me lots of reviews.)**


	5. Chapter 4: An Old Nemesis

**(A/N: Hey folks. Thanks for reading. Just thought I'd let you know that I'm brainstorming ideas for another Inuyasha story; which will have no connection to this one what so ever. I hope you'll take a look at it when it comes along; though that may not be for awhile since I'm still thinking it through. In the meantime, please enjoy the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 4: An Old Nemesis**

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the unforgettable scent that reached his nose. He was on his feet in an instant, immediately on his guard.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked in concern

Inuyasha ignored her as he continued to sniff the air. Turning to Kouga he said, "Hey, wolf-boy, you smell that?"

Kouga ignored the smart remark and sniffed the air. He recognized that scent anywhere. "Holy hell, it can't be!"

"Inuyasha, Kouga, what troubles yeh two so?" Kaede asked.

Inuyasha's claws dug into his palms. "Nobody panic, but I'm picking up Naraku's scent."

Asking the others not to panic by this news was next to impossible. Even their children, who only knew of Naraku from stories, reacted.

"Impossible!" Miroku exclaimed. He looked at his right hand, which had not needed to be covered in years. "The Wind Tunnel is not there. It can't be Naraku."

Inuyasha sniffed the air again. "Wait… no, you're right. It's not Naraku. The scent is similar, but it's not him."

The others relaxed.

"Is it Kagura or Kanna?" Sango asked. They were Naraku's only living offspring. All the others had been destroyed.

Inuyasha shook his head. "It's not them. But something is still familiar."

"Did you miss an incarnation?" Souten asked.

"I don't think so?" Shippo replied. "Kohaku, were there any others?"

The demon slayer shook his head. "No, none."

"It's here!" Kouga cried.

An unfamiliar person rushed through the village and came to a stop in front of the others. They did not recognize him, for he wore the face of the bandit he had met earlier, but _he_ certainly recognized _them_.

"Kikyou." He demanded. "Where is Kikyou?"

Kikyou blinked. She didn't have a clue who this demon was, so why did he want her? "I am Kikyou, what do you want with me?"

Onigumo turned to her, his eyes narrowing. "Not you, half-breed. The Kikyou I seek is a human, a priestess." His eyes settled on Kagome. "And she looks like her."

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and moved in front of his mate. "You keep away from Kagome!" he growled.

Onigumo snorted. "I don't want her. I want Kikyou! Now where is she?"

"And what do yeh want with my sister?" Kaede demanded. "Yeh seem familiar, but I cannot remember where I have seen yeh before."

Onigumo turned to her. "Ah yes… Kaede, isn't it? It's been a long time. For all of you. What has it been, 22, 23, 24 years. Time seems to run together when you go through what I have gone through." He smirked. "Perhaps you don't recognize me because I wear a different face. The last time we met, I could not remember who I was, so I simply went by the name of the monk whose face I wore. That name was Muso."

The others gasped. Inuyasha held Tetsusaiga out. "You!"

Onigumo snickered. "Yes, me. But I remember everything now. I may have a new face, but I am still Onigumo."

"Onigumo!" Ico gasped. "Wasn't he the bandit that was the cause for Naraku's birth?"

Kaede nodded. "Aye, that was he alright."

Onigumo laughed. "Ah yes, Naraku, that bastard. He kept me trapped within his body. And now he's in Hell where he belongs. I guess I should be thanking you all for destroying him and setting me free, but I'm not really the thankful type. However, I would appreciate it if you tell me where Kikyou is."

"Keh, sorry to burst your bubble buddy, but Kikyou's dead." Inuyasha growled. It didn't hurt to say it anymore.

"I'm aware of that!" Onigumo snapped impatiently. "Naraku killed her. But I also know that she was brought back to life. Now where is she?"

"We told you, she's dead!" Shippo shouted. "She died _again_ facing Naraku. She gave her life to stop him."

Onigumo's eyes flashed with anger. "Then bring her back!" he demanded. "Just like last time. Do it. Now!"

"We can't!" Kaede said loudly. "My sister isn't just dead, she no longer exists. She was reincarnated into Kagome after she was burned with the Shikon Jewel."

Onigumo's eyes turned to Kagome. "Reincarnated, huh? Very well, I'll take her then."

"What, no way!" Kagome cried.

"You're not laying a finger on here!" Inuyasha declared. "Wind Scar!"

Onigumo smirked, not even trying to avoid the blast. His body was blown to pieces.

"Way to go, Father!" Kikyou cried.

The celebrating was cut short as the pieces of Onigumo's body came back together and regenerated the pieces that had been obliterated. Onigumo smirked at them.

"Do you remember nothing of our last encounter?"

And he struck, his arm becoming a spiky tentacle. Inuyasha slashed with Tetsusaiga, slicing the tentacle. It immediately reattached before splitting into 3 more, piercing Inuyasha's arms and leg.

"Father!" Kikyou cried, drawing the Holy Sword.

"Stay back!" Inuyasha cried.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango cried, throwing the large boomerang.

Onigumo released Inuyasha to avoid the attack.

"Fox Fire!" Shippo cried, delivering a much more powerful attack then he had been able to use as a child.

Souten joined him, using lightning instead of fire. Onigumo allowed himself to be burned and shocked, immediately regenerating afterwards. Kouga leapt in the air, aiming an attack at the demon. Onigumo's arms turned into tentacles again and wrapped around the wolf-demon, the spikes digging painfully into his flesh. Onigumo laughed as he threw Kouga to the ground in a bloody mess, watching in amusement as the wolf-demon's family ran toward him.

"Now for you, my priestess." He declared, turning to Kagome.

"Not while we're here." Kohaku cried, as he and the other able fighters moved to defend their friend.

"Very well." Onigumo's tentacles whipped outward, knocking the others aside. One tentacle wrapped carefully around Kagome, making sure not to let his spikes harm her. "Now you're mine."

"Yeh will not take her!" Kaede shouted.

Onigumo turned to her. The old priestess had a bow and arrow pointing at him. He just snorted with laughter. "You can't stop me, old woman."

"Yeh should have died with Naraku!" Kaede cried, releasing the arrow.

Onigumo easily knocked the arrow away. "Your powers have become weak in your old age. You're no use to anyone."

He lashed out with a tentacle. It cut across Kaede's stomach, leaving a deep wound.

"Kaede!" Kagome cried. "How could you, you monster? Let me go!"

"Silence!" Onigumo snapped. To keep her quiet, he hit her over the head, knocking her out. "We best be leaving."

He leapt in the air, carrying the unconscious priestess with him.

"Get back here, you bastard!" Inuyasha cried, jumping in the air to meet him.

Onigumo turned to him, frustrated. "I'm getting tired of you, half-breed."

One of his tentacles whipped the half-demon, sending him flying. Inuyasha crashed into a tree. A moment later, the same tentacle pierced his chest, coming out the other end of the tree.

For a brief moment, Inuyasha had a feeling of déjà vu from the time Kikyou had pinned him to a tree with her arrow. He gasped as Onigumo pulled his tentacle from his chest.

"Ka…go…me…"

The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Onigumo taking his mate away.

**(A/N: Kagome has been kidnapped, **_**again.**_** I'm not trying to make her out to be a damsel in distress, remember that's she's a much stronger priestess than when she was a teenager, but this is **_**Onigumo**_** where talking about. Besides, the others aren't just going to take this lying down. Just wait until next chapter. I'll see you then.)**


	6. Chapter 5: A Demon's Desire

**(A/N: I would like to apologize for keeping you all in suspense. 'I would like to' being the keywords. But I would be lying if I said that I don't like keeping my readers in suspense. I'll let you off easy though.**

**Disclaimer: Did I say I owned anything? I think not.**

**Chapter 5: A Demon's Desire**

"I don't care! I have to save Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, pulling away from Miroku.

"Inuyasha, be reasonable." The monk snapped impatiently. "You are in no condition to go after them."

"I'll heal on the way!" the half-demon growled.

"Relax, dog-breath, we'll save Kagome." Kouga said, wincing as Ayame treated his own wounds. "But we won't be of any use if we can't fight."

"I _can_ fight! She is my mate. I have to go after her. What would you do if it was Ayame out there?"

Kouga snorted. "I never would have let her been taken."

"Kouga." Ayame growled warningly. Now was not the time.

"And Miroku," Inuyasha cried, ignoring the wolf-demon's snobby attitude, "what would you do if it was Sango? Shippo, what if it had been Souten that was out there?"

"Ok, you've made your point." Shippo remarked. "So who else is going besides me and Inuyasha?"

"Shippo?" said Souten questioningly. She didn't like the idea of her mate fighting that psychotic demon.

Shippo turned to her. "Kagome has always been there for me. Now I have to help her."

Souten gave him a worried look. "Just be careful."

Shippo smiled. "Don't worry, love, I will."

Miroku turned to Sango. "I guess we'll be going too, right?"

"Of course!" Sango cried, surprised he had to ask.

"I'm going too!" Kohaku cried.

Rin gasped. "But Kohaku!" she cried, grabbing his arm.

He turned to her. "Rin, I have to go. Onigumo is the one that started everything with Naraku. I have to be a part of his end."

"When are you going to stop blaming yourself?" Rin shouted.

Kohaku wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair. "Rin, I don't blame myself for what Naraku made me do, but I _have_ to do this. I have to see it end. I have to be a part of this when it does end."

"Daddy!" Aiko went up to him and hugged his leg.

Kohaku released his wife and picked his daughter up. "Don't worry, little one. I'll be back."

"You'll beat up the bad guy." Aiko said confidently.

He nodded. "You bet."

"And I'm coming." Kikyou declared.

""Oh no you're not!" Inuyasha cried.

"But father!"

"No buts, Kikyou. You are not ready for this."

Kikyou stamped her foot. "Mother killed Naraku when she was younger than me! I've faced demons before! I'm strong! I'll-"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING!" Inuyasha shouted. "None of you kids are."

There was immediate whining and complaining.

"Me and Kaori are demon slayers!" Ico shouted.

"Yeah, we can take care of ourselves."

"You're not my father!" Shin growled.

Ayame glared at her son. _"You_ are not going anywhere." She said.

"Neither are you two." Said Miroku, motioning to his so and daughter.

"What?" the twins cried. They turned to Sango. "Mother!"

"Listen to your father." Said Sango.

"And don't _you_ even think about going." Souten hissed at Toriyasu, who had opened his mouth to say something. He pouted and turned away.

Kouga snickered. "I guess you'll need my help too if you want to get through this alive."

Inuyasha growled. "I'm not going to argue with you. If you're coming, come on. The rest of you wait here."

"Father!" Kikyou cried.

"You're staying!" Inuyasha yelled. Kikyou winced from his harsh tone. Inuyasha stared at her a moment before taking a deep calming breath. "Kikyou I know you're strong, and I know you want to help, but we can't take chances this time. Besides, you should stay and take care of Lady Kaede."

They all turned to the hut that Kaede was resting in. Her injury was great, perhaps fatal. And the fact that she was in her eighties didn't help the situation. She needed all the help that she could get.

Inuyasha rested a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "I promise I'll get her back."

Kikyou hung her head in defeat.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Kagome moaned as she climbed out of her state of unconsciousness. Damn her head hurt. What had happened? And where the hell was she? She couldn't recall. The last thing she remembered was-

"So, you're finally awake."

Kagome jumped in surprise and stepped back. She nearly fell and just managed to catch her balance. Turning around, she realized that she was up on a flat top mountain. What were they called again? A plateau? Never mind that now. How the hell did she get up here in the first place? It was way too steep to climb up or down. So how did she get here?

"Careful, my dear. You don't want to fall, do you?"

Kagome turned to the speaker. Onigumo sat a short distance away, watching her with an amused look. Suddenly everything came back to Kagome. She had been kidnapped. Onigumo, he had come for Kikyou and took her instead. And Inuyasha, he was…

"Where's Inuyasha?" she demanded. "What did you do to him?"

Onigumo shrugged. "He was pinned to a tree the last time I saw him. He's probably still alive since he's a half-breed though."

"Don't you dare call him that!" Kagome shouted.

Onigumo chuckled. "He doesn't matter anymore." He said, standing up. "You're mine now."

Kagome growled. "Sorry buddy, but I already have a mate. See."

She showed him the mating scar on her right shoulder. A demon was entitled to only one mate. This scar that marked her as Inuyasha's permanent mate, and Inuyasha's alone, forever. Everyone knew about demon mating scars. It was practically the only thing that left a scar on a demon or half-demon, eternally bonding them to the one that gave them the mark and vice versa.

"You're a demon, you should have been able to sense my mark." She said confidently.

Onigumo's expression didn't change. "Yes, I did. And what makes you think I care?"

Kagome gulped. "You should know how it works. A demon or half-demon takes only one mate for themselves, and the two bond forever, even in death."

She was actually surprised that she had to explain this stuff to him. He should know all of this, even if he had originally been a human. A demon had one mate and one mate only. However, there was the case with Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi, and Sesshomaru's mother. But when Sesshomaru had been conceived, Inuyasha's father, Inutaisho, had not been mated to Sesshomaru's mother. After all, it wasn't uncommon for demons to have lovers before they were mated, but Kagome wasn't sure if this had been the case between Sesshomaru's parents. Perhaps Sesshomaru's mother had died before she and Inutaisho had been mated or maybe Inutaisho had fallen for Izayoi and left Sesshomaru's mother to be mated with Izayoi. Kagome wasn't sure, but she wondered if this was one of the reasons Sesshomaru disliked Inuyasha so much, but such conversations weren't brought up that often.

But this case was different. Kagome was already mated. Onigumo _couldn't_ mark her, not now, not ever; whether he knew it or not.

Onigumo just laughed. "I have no intention of marking you. I know that I won't be able to either. But I _will_ have you."

His hungry eyes looked her over. Kagome did not like that look, not at all.

"You can't. I'm taken. I-"

"My dear Kagome," Onigumo sneered, "you are forgetting that I was once human. Do you think that I would truly be like other demons? I have had the wives of men before, although, I've never had the mate of a demon or a half-breed. But I will have you just the same."

Kagome stepped back as far as she could without falling over the edge. Onigumo had her cornered. She really wished she had some arrows right now.

"You'll be disrespecting the demon's right to a mate." She warned. "You'll anger many demons with your disrespect; even if I am human and the mate of a half-demon."

Onigumo's expression didn't change. He was closing in on her. "I'll strike down any demon that comes for me. I'm sure your half-breed mate, if he survived, will surely come after you." He stopped and his eyes narrowed. "I find it strange that you would eternally bond yourself to a half-demon. I could never understand why humans and demons would mate. Demons can easily live over a thousand years. Even your half-breed of a mate will outlive you by at least half a century."

Kagome glared at him. Her own lifespan, compared to Inuyasha's, was something she had come to accept long ago, but they had wanted to be together all the same. Inuyasha knew that he could never have another mate, but he was fine with that; all he wanted was her, regardless of her lifespan. Kagome told him that she would be waiting by Heaven's gates with his mother and father when he joined them in death and then they could be together forever. In the meantime, they would take the time they had together in this life while they could. Besides, in 500 years all demons will be on the very verge of extinction, which will be a result of the great demon war, that Kagome learned from the research she did in her future time a few years ago. About 300 years from now, something, Kagome couldn't find out what, will cause a terrible war among the demons and half-demons. Afterwards, the humans will seize the opportunity to wipe out the remaining demons. The very few demons that survive, if there were even any, would be in hiding while humans dominated the Earth.

"I know he'll outlive me." She said fiercely. "And I will patiently be waiting for him in Heaven with his mother and father. But you, Onigumo, you just as evil as Naraku and his incarnations. You'll join them in Hell when you die. You're an evil monstrous creature.

Onigumo chuckled. "Why thank you."

Kagome glared at him. "I don't understand why you would choose to hurt others. Do you want to go to Hell?"

He shrugged. "You basically just told me that I'm already damned."

Kagome gulped. "There's still time to change. You can redeem yourself. Anyone can. Even Sesshomaru and Kagura changed. They're descent enough to get into Heaven; this, as a priestess, I can sense. But you, there's only one place you're going unless you stop your evil ways."

Onigumo just laughed. "That was a nice little speech, my priestess. But I have no intention of changing. So I'll have to take what I can get while I'm alive then, won't I?" In an instant, he was right in front of her, grabbing her arms. "You're mine now… my dear Kikyou."

Rage filled Kagome. "I am not Kikyou!" she cried.

She touched her hands to his chest and Onigumo was thrown backwards by a blast of spiritual energy. Kagome glared at him with pure loathing.

"I am not Kikyou! I am Kagome! And no one touches me like that!"

Onigumo slowly rose to his feet. An evil smile broke out over his face. "Good, I like it when my prey fights back. It's more exciting."

He rushed forward again and grabbed her in an iron grip. Kagome leaned back as he lowered his mouth to hers.

"Get away from me!" she shouted.

She raised her hand and slashed him across the face, using her nails rather than an open palm. Onigumo cried out and released her as he jumped back. Kagome nearly fell over in surprise. She hadn't expected him to let her go so easily. When he looked up at her she gasped. The skin on his face was all torn up from when she had scratched him. Pieces of flesh hung from her fingernails, but she didn't even notice.

"Bitch!" he growled, viscously backhanding her.

Kagome fell down. That blow was definitely going to leave a bruise. Onigumo towered over her, feeling the deep gashes on his borrowed face. These wounds would not heal, for it was not his flesh.

"Damn it! I liked this face, you wench!"

He tore the bandit's face off, threw it to the ground, and stomped on it. He turned back to Kagome. If he had eyes, Kagome knew that she would have seen great anger in them.

Suddenly he turned away. "Damn it! Now I must go find another suitable face. You may have bought yourself some time, but I will be very rough with you later. _Very _rough. I hope it was worth it."

With that, he jumped off the edge. Kagome sat on the plateau for a minute before getting up and looking all around. The area wasn't very big, and there was no way she could climb down by herself. She was trapped. All she could do was wait for Onigumo to return, or for Inuyasha to come save her.

She prayed the latter came first.

**(A/N: How was that? I really like this chapter, mostly because it allowed me to explain my theories on a few things. I promise to update extra fast if I get lots of reviews. They do encourage me.)**


	7. Chapter 6: A Tragic Loss

**(A/N: This chapter is so sad. I don't want to ruin it for you, so please read before I give it away.**

**Disclaimer: Who? Me? I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 6: A Tragic Loss**

Kaede was in bad shape. Onigumo had cut her deeply. Had she been a demon or a half-demon, she would have healed in a few hours. But she was an old woman, and she didn't have the ability to heal as such superior beings did.

"Lady Kaede, how are you?" Kikyou asked in concern.

The old priestess struggled to speak. "I am not at my best, but I still have life within me."

"And we're going to keep it that way." Kaori insisted, dressing the wound.

Kaede smiled. "I appreciate the concern, but my wound runs deep. I fear that this was my final battle."

Kikyou slammed her fist into the wall. "Damn it, don't talk like that!"

"Kikyou, please, language." Souten said, laying a wet rag over the old woman's head.

Toriyasu was sitting by the foot of Kaede's bed crying. "She's going to be ok. Right mommy?"

Souten flinched, torn between lying to her son and telling him the hard truth.

Rin grabbed Kaede's hand. "Aiko, why don't you and Toriyasu go outside."

"Yes, Sakura you go with them." Ayame said.

"But… what about-"

Kaede suddenly coughed up a mouthful of blood, making the younger children cry out. Shin took charge of the situation. "Alright you three, you heard your parents. Out."

He led them outside as the adults and older children remained by the priestess' side. Kikyou tossed a bunch of her mother's First Aid stuff around, looking for something, anything, to help. The stomach wound could be sewn shut, but Kaede's insides were damaged as well.

"Damn, I wish mother was here!" she cried. "Or at least father. Then he could go to the future and grandmother or Uncle Souta and Aunt Hitomi could tell him some way to help."

Kaede turned to the half-demon. "Kikyou, do not be pained by my state. I am old; I have lived my life. It is your mother who yeh should worry about."

Kikyou turned away. "I am worried, but-"

Shin suddenly burst into the room. "We've got a problem out here!" he cried urgently.

"Is it Onigumo?" Kikyou demanded.

Shin shook his head. "Not unless he turned into a woman. It's a female I smell."

Everyone, save Kaede, rushed outside. Approaching the village was a tornado that slithered horizontally across the sky like a snake swimming through water. When the tornado was over their heads, the beginning point came down, coming to a rest in front of them, blowing up a vast amount of dust. The tornado became smaller until it was the size of a person before it dispersed revealing…

"Linca." Kikyou hissed. "What are you doing here?"

The Princess of the Western Lands barely glanced at her. "I have come to see my sister." Her eyes settled on Rin. "Are you well, Rin?"

Her answer was to have the human rush forward and embrace her, quickly followed by Aiko who did the same.

"I take it you are well." Said Linca emotionlessly, not minding the hugs, yet not returning them either.

"I've missed you, sister." Said Rin. "How are Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagura?"

"They are well. As I can see you are. Or most of you." She sniffed the air. "I smell lots of blood, and death. I also smell traces of a demon and I notice that your husband is not present, as well as several others."

Rin hung her head. "We were attacked by a demon. He took Kagome away."

Linca raised a silver eyebrow. "And for what reason would a demon take her?" she asked, more out of curiosity than concern. Before she received an answer, the sound and smell of Kaede coughing up more blood caught her attention. Her eyes turned to the hut. "That is the old priestess, Kaede, is it not?"

Rin nodded. "Yes, she was hurt fighting Onigumo."

Linca's eyes narrowed. "Onigumo?" she repeated.

Without waiting for a response, she made her way over to the hut. Ico and Kaori moved to block her path.

"Didn't you hear your sister?" Ico snapped. "Lady Kaede is hurt."

Linca's face displayed no emotion. "Move." She ordered in a dangerous voice.

"Listen up, you bitch!" Kikyou cried. "Kaede can't deal with you right now. Why don't you go back to your castle?"

Linca moved quickly. Her hand was suddenly wrapped around Kikyou's neck, lifting her off the ground.

"Be careful how you speak to me, cousin." She hissed.

Kikyou struggled to get free. "Damn it, let me go!"

"Lady Linca, please set Kikyou down."

Kaede came stumbling out of the hut, leaning against the outer wall to support herself.

"Lady Kaede, you should not be outside!" Souten cried.

Kaede held up her hand to silence the thunder-demon. "I must speak, Souten, while I still am able to." She turned to Linca. "I will tell yeh what yeh wish to know about Onigumo if yeh put Kikyou down."

Linca held Kikyou for a few seconds longer before simply dropping her cousin. "Very well, priestess. Tell me what you know."

"Linca please." Rin begged. "Lady Kaede is gravely wounded. She could die. Can't you fetch Lord Sesshomaru to help her with Tenseiga?"

Linca regarded Rin for a moment, then turned back to Kaede. "Death already surrounds her. She is close to death. Mother and Father are away on business. I would not be able to reach them in time. The demons of the underworld will have removed her soul before I returned and she would pass onto the next life; unable to be revived."

Kikyou growled. "How can you talk like it is no big deal?"

"Death is natural for all living things." Linca replied. "Besides, her life span was nearing an end anyway. But while you are alive, tell me of Onigumo."

Kikyou made a move towards her. "Why you-"

"Let me speak." Kaede interrupted. "If death is indeed close, then I shall do what I can while I live." She turned to Linca. "The story begins over 70 years ago. When my sister found the bandit, Onigumo. Broken and burned his body was. My sister tended to him, kept him alive. Eventually Onigumo came to desire her. So one day he summoned an army of demons. He offered them his body and soul in exchange for mobility. He received it, but not the way he wanted. He and all the demons fused together and a new demon was born."

Linca's eyes narrowed. "Naraku." She seethed.

Kaede nodded. "Aye, him. Naraku sought the Shikon Jewel. He wanted it to be tainted by malice. So he deceived my sister and Inuyasha by disguising himself as them and making them think they betrayed each other. As a result, my sister was killed and Inuyasha was sealed to the Scared Tree for 50 years. As her dying wish, my sister asked that the Shikon Jewel be cremated with her body so that she may take it with her to the afterlife. What she did not expect was that the Shikon Jewel could not be destroyed so easily. So 500 hundred years later, she was reincarnated as Kagome so the Jewel could be unleashed again."

"You are trying my patience." Linca said coldly. "I did not ask for the origin of my aunt, nor of my uncle's past. I asked about Onigumo. All you have told me thus far is that he is the reason Naraku was born."

Instead of replying, Kaede coughed, covering her mouth with her hand. When she pulled it away, she saw that it was covered with blood.

"Lady Kaede!" Kaori cried.

Kaede held up a hand to silence her. "Forgive me, I have indeed gotten off topic. Though Onigumo was devoured, his soul did not depart. He remained trapped within Naraku's body. Naraku's heart remained human, that of Onigumo. To remove this weakness, he removed Onigumo from his body. Onigumo came back to life, only now he was a demon rather than a human. Eventually, Naraku realized that he released Onigumo too soon and he absorbed him again.

"After Naraku was destroyed, we assumed Onigumo died with him. We were wrong. It had taken him years to gain his strength back and regenerate his body, but finally he has done so. Even after all this time, he lusts for my sister still. So he came here for her. Since my sister no longer exists, he has taken Kagome instead. Inuyasha and the others have gone after-"

Linca held up a hand to stop her. "You have obviously told me all you can. I have no intention of listening to you further." She turned and began walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kikyou demanded.

Linca stopped. "I am going after this Onigumo."

The others, save Rin and Aiko, were surprised to say the least.

"You're going to help my mother?" Kikyou asked, in shock.

Linca turned to her. "You do not listen well. I said that I am going after Onigumo. The fact that your mother is his hostage has nothing to do with this."

"Then why are you going?"

"Because this Onigumo is a disgrace. Not only does he disrespect a demon's right to a mate, but he also insults my family."

"What are you talking about?" Toriyasu asked.

"As despicable as you half-breeds are, you are still blood. And this demon taking my uncle's mate for himself is inexcusable. Also he came to where my sister and niece reside with the intent to harm. He has not only disrespected my family, but has threaten it as well. This act will not go unpunished. I may be saving your mother, Kikyou, but that is not my intention for slaying Onigumo. Do not expect me to bring her back. Once Onigumo is dead, I shall return home. Your mother can deal with her own problems."

A mighty wind picked up as a tornado appeared around Linca. It elongated and took flight, slithering through the air like a snake in the direction Onigumo had gone in.

Kikyou growled. "That miserable selfish bitch."

Rin chuckled. "Kikyou, you're a lot like your father. Linca actually said that she considers you family, enough to decide that what Onigumo has done is an insult to her, Lord Sesshomaru, and Lady Kagura. She's just trying to hide that she cares. Lord Sesshomaru was the same way. She knows that your father is looking for your mother and is certain to find her. So once Onigumo is destroyed, she should be fine until your father finds her."

The others stared at her with open shock.

"Wow Rin, you're as wise a Lady Kaede at times." Ico commented.

Rin giggled. "Hear that, lady Kaede? I'm as wise as you." There was no reply. "Lady Kaede?" They all turned to the old priestess, fearing the worst. "Oh no! No, please!"

Lady Kaede lay against the hut with her eyes closed, no longer among the living.

**(A/N: Don't hate me! I really liked Kaede and didn't want to kill her off, but I did, sorry. ANhyway, now Linca has gone after Onigumo. I love her character too. With the personality of Sesshomaru and the temper of Kagura, she's not someone you want to mess with. Stay tuned for more.)**


	8. Chapter 7: Departing

**(A/N: Last chapter was rather sad. This one is too. I really like the title since it has 2 meanings. You'll find out what I mean at the end. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Same old, same old.**

**Chapter 7: Departing**

"Lady Kaede! Lady Kaede!"

No matter how much Toriyasu called her name, the old priestess did not wake, and she never would, not in this world. Aiko and Sakura were hugging the dead woman's arms tightly, hoping she was still alive.

The adults let the children cry for awhile before removing them from the dead woman's body.

"Come on, kids." Souten muttered. "There's nothing we can do."

Toriyasu buried his face into Kaede's chest. "No! No! No!" he wailed.

The young demon had to literally be pried away from her. Once the children were out of the way, Kikyou went to move the body, bringing it back inside the hut. She came back out with tears in her eyes and a look of anger on her face.

"Kikyou?" Kaori said quietly.

The half-demon turned to her. "I'm going after them." She declared.

Kaori closed her eyes. She knew that was coming. "I was afraid you'd say that."

"Kikyou, your father said to stay." Said Rin, wiping from her eyes.

Kikyou clenched her fists together. "I don't care! That bastard, Onigumo, took my mother, wounded my father, and killed Lady Kaede. I'm going after him."

Kaori sighed. "Then I am going with you."

"As am I." Ico said.

"Your parents all told you to stay." Rin repeated.

Ico turned to her. "Forgive us, Aunt Rin, but our parents are not here right now. And this is something we must do. We cannot let Kikyou go after this demon alone."

"And we have as much right to take revenge as her." Kaori added.

Rin sighed sadly, knowing it would be useless. "I know I can't convince you otherwise."

"I can force you to stay." Souten threatened. As a demon, she could very well carry out that threat. She was stronger than all of them, even Kikyou.

"Lady Souten, we have the utmost respect for you," said Ico, "but no, you won't stop us."

Souten growled, but did nothing. Shin snickered and stepped forward. "Well if you guys are going, then I am."

"The hell you are!" Kikyou cried. "I don't need you to find my mother."

Shin smirked "As if you could stop me from going." He said. At the sound of Ayame clearing her throat he added, "Um, if mother allows it."

Ayame crossed her arms, considering it. "I don't know. I don't think I like the idea of you going off to face Onigumo."

"Mother, am I not just as old as father was when he faced Naraku?" Shin pointed out.

Ayame closed her eyes, rubbing her temple. "Shin, I can't deal with this right now."

"They're going to need all the help they can get."

Ayame growled. "Then I will go."

"Mother, I am not a child!" Shin cried. "Give me a chance. If I am to lead our pack, I must be able to handle situations like this."

Ayame growled again. As much as she hated to admit it, Shin had a point. Besides, Sakura was still wailing over Kaede's death; she couldn't leave her daughter now. She sighed in defeat. "Very well. You may go. But you better come back in the same condition you are in now."

Shin nodded. "Understood."

Toriyasu dried his eyes and jumped up. "Well if you're all going, then I-"

"Will wait right here until they return." Souten interrupted.

Toriyasu frowned. "But Mom, they get to go!"

"_They_ are older than you are. You are too young."

Toriyasu dropped to the ground and began kicking and screaming in a tantrum. "It's not fair! It's not fair! I want to go too! You and Daddy were going on adventures and you weren't much older than me!"

Souten's eyes flashed. "Your father and I were on our own with only our traveling companions! Now stop arguing with me!"

Toriyasu began wailing louder, but he got up and ran off crying. Souten sighed. She hadn't wanted to be so hard on the boy, but there was no way she was letting him go of to face Onigumo.

"Then it's just the four of us." Said Ico. "We best be going; sooner rather than later."

As they left the village, Sakura ran up to her mother and hugged her leg. "Mother, they will be alright, won't they?"

Ayame patted her daughter on the head. "Yes dear, they'll be fine."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Kagome paced back and forth along the 20 feet of space she had. She had walked around the plateau countless times and there was no way she could get down without some help, or at least some climbing equipment.

'_Why does all this stuff happen to me?'_ she wondered. _'And why couldn't Onigumo just die with Naraku and leave us all in peace? Oh no! What if that faceless freak comes back and actually rapes me? No! I am not going to let that happen! That sicko is not touching me! Oh Inuyasha. Please come for me. Can you even come? Are you alright. I saw Onigumo pierce you through the chest.'_

Falling to her knees, she screamed at the top of her lungs, "INUYASHA, YOU BETTER BE ALRIGHT OR ELSE YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE!"

"Kagome."

The priestess jumped when her name was spoken. For a brief moment she feared that Onigumo had returned, but then she realized that the voice belonged to a woman.

'_Someone who can help me?'_

She turned around and jumped back in fright. The ghostly image of a young woman stood behind her.

"Who are you?" she cried.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Kagome, do yeh not know me? Tis I, Kaede."

Kagome blinked. "Kaede?" She looked the woman up and down. The woman did resemble Kaede, if she were 50-60 years younger that is. "You're Kaede?"

The woman nodded. "Aye. I assume yeh do not recognize me because of my youth." Kagome nodded. "That is because a soul only ages until they reach their prime."

"A soul…" Kagome whispered. Her eyes widened as her mind screamed in denial. "No, that means you're… you're…"

"Dead." Kaede finished. "Aye, I am. I am using the last of my strength in this world to speak to yeh."

Tears appeared in Kagome's eyes. "Oh Kaede, I'm so sorry."

The young Kaede shook her head. "Nay, Kagome, mourn me not. I have lived my life. Now I am able to rest in peace. We will see each other again, but not for a long time. The time for your death is not now. And yeh do not need to worry about Inuyasha. He is well and is on his way to save yeh."

Kagome rubbed her eyes. _'She came here to tell me that?'_ "Thank you, Kaede."

The dead priestess smiled. "Nay, thank yeh, Kagome. For everything. I must depart now." Her ghostly image turned into a glowing orb of light and began ascending. "I shall miss yeh."

Kagome watched her go, tears pouring down her cheeks. "I'll miss you too."

**(A/N: Kaede has moved on and the gang's kids have gone to rescue, though they have quite a bit of catching up to do. By the way, did you get what I meant about the title having 2 meanings? The kids are departing and Kaede is **_**'departing'.**_** Get it? …Ok, that was a bad joke. I'll update soon.)**


	9. Chapter 8: Old Friends and New Faces

**(A/N: **_**Sigh.**_** Classes have started again. I swear that the summer gets shorter and shorter every year. T may interfere with my writing a bit, but I'll still try to update regularly.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's changed here.**

**Chapter 8: Old Friends and New Faces**

Inuyasha had wanted to go after Kagome immediately, but his friends had insisted on stopping by Jineji's farm for some healing herbs.

"We don't have time for this!" Inuyasha declared. "Kagome needs us, now! Who knows what that bastard is doing to her!"

Inuyasha was doing his best to suppress his rage, quite unsuccessfully. The thought of that _thing_ having his filthy hands on his mate filled him with a blinding rage. He had not liked the hungry lustful look in Onigumo's borrowed eyes. What was that monster planning on doing to her? He had an idea, and he prayed it wasn't that.

Kouga sneered at him. "Still as stubborn as ever. Even after all these years you haven't changed."

"Don't try my patience." Inuyasha growled warningly. "I'm ready to kill the first thing that bugs me."

"Save it for Onigumo." Miroku muttered. "In a way, he was the cause for everything that happened with Naraku. He was responsible for his birth."

"That will make killing him all the more sweeter." Kohaku replied.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Inuyasha growled.

"You won't be killing anyone with those injuries." Shippo pointed out. He received a hard blow to the head from his remark. "I can't believe you still hit me like that! I'm not a child anymore that you can just smack around!"

"Shut up!"

"Both of you be quiet!" Sango snapped impatiently. "Inuyasha, we are just as worried about Kagome as you are, but it won't do any good for you to go charging into battle with wounds like that. Onigumo is almost as strong as Naraku, and then he has that annoying ability to regenerate."

Inuyasha growled. "Damn it. I forgot about that."

"We'll worry about that later." Said Miroku. "First we need to get you fit for battle before we actually worry about it."

They came upon Jineji's farm. Sadly, the half-demon's mother had long since passed on, leaving him alone to handle the farm. Jineji had made a shrine to honor her, and he continued to grow medicines of all different kinds for those that needed them. Though he was no longer tormented by anyone, he was still alone.

"Hey Jineji!" Shippo called. "It's us! We need to speak to you; it's important!"

A few seconds passed before a large mole like half-demon with large blue eyes waddled out of the hut. He didn't heal properly like most demons and half-demons, resulting in him baring many scars from attempts to his life in the past.

"Ah, my friends," he said in a voice mixed with joy but still sorrow, "I am so happy to see you again." He looked among the group for his closet friend and frowned when he noticed she wasn't there. "Where is Kagome?"

Inuyasha growled. "Hello! Haven't you noticed that some of us are a little beat up?"

"Kagome was kidnapped." Shippo replied, ignoring Inuyasha. "Inuyasha and Kouga got hurt trying to help her."

"I'm fine." Kouga muttered, pointing out how small his injuries were compared to Inuyasha's.

"We need some healing herbs so we can go save her." the fox-demon continued.

Jineji looked worried. "Kagome is in trouble? No please, not her."

"Jineji, the healing herbs, please!" Inuyasha cried.

The larger half-demon shook his head. "Yes, of course!" He quickly went and retrieved the necessary ingredients and hurried back. "Here, this should heal the two of you. And I would also like to go with you. I too wish to save Kagome."

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, Jineji. We'll take care of this. No offense, but you're too soft, you're not used to fighting. But rest assure, I _will_ save her."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Kikyou and Shin sniffed the ground, trying to pick up Onigumo's scent. It was very difficult since Onigumo's feet rarely touched the ground as he leapt through the air carrying Kagome.

"Picking up anything?" Kaori asked.

"Nothing yet." Kikyou replied. "How about you, wolf-boy?"

Shin snorted. "Well, I did pick up something, but it's not Onigumo or your mother."

"What is it?"

Shin smirked. As quick as lightning, he reached into a bush and pulled out a small demon by the tail.

"Toriyasu, you're just itching for trouble." He said.

The little demon continued to struggle. "Why is everyone always picking me up by my tail? Let me go!"

Kikyou took the demon child from Shin. "Toriyasu, your mother is going to throw a fit when she finds out you snuck along."

"So what? I want to go too. And if you leave me behind, I'll just follow you."

Kikyou dropped him. "We don't have time for stowaways. If you're going to come, you're going to do your part."

"Is it wise to bring him?" Ico asked, worried for the young demon's safety.

Kikyou shrugged. "You heard him, he'll follow us if we don't." An evil smile crept up over her face. "But he's going to pull his own weight."

"Yeah, I'm going to pull my own weight!" Toriyasu cried. "…Hey wait. What do you mean, pull my own weight?"

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"No, no! This one won't do either!" Onigumo tore off the face of yet another villager. He grabbed another dead body and savagely ripped the face off. "I won't settle for less than the best."

He put the face on like a mask. The skin around the area that _his_ face should have been stuck to the skin mask, seemingly making the mask his actual face. He looked at his reflection in the water, observing his new appearance.

"No, this one is terrible!"

He ripped the face off, crushing it in his hand as he reached for another body. Most people would find it strange that he would be able to move and act as if he did have eyes, a nose and a mouth. Truth be told, Onigumo had an extra sense that made up for his inability to see, smell, or taste. He had a sense of awareness that gave him the ability to know what was going on around him in a way that was even greater than what a face provided. The whole reason he craved a face was that it gave him a feeling of identity. He was no longer the bandit Onigumo, and for this reason he was reborn without a face, but he was still Onigumo. And having a face made him feel like he was still someone; he felt lost otherwise.

Not to mention that he wanted all five sense when he made Kagome his.

"Kagome." He whispered. "You were once the priestess I so desperately desired. You are no longer Kikyou, but I will make you mine either way. And if that half-breed interferes, I'll kill him." If he had lips, then would be in the form of a smile. "Maybe I'll give his face a try."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"TORIYASU!"

Souten's voice echoed through the whole village, disturbing all those within it. The thunder-demon stormed angrily out of yet another hut, sniffing the air in an attempt to pick up her son's scent.

"Souten, what's wrong?" Ayame asked.

Souten turned to the wolf-demon. "That stubborn son of mine has run off. And I'm pretty sure I know where. He's gone with your son and the others." She stamped her foot, causing lightning to shoot outwards in different directions beneath her foot. "That boy, he is in so much trouble. I told him to stay here!"

Ayame rested a comforting hand on the thunder-demon's shoulder. "Don't worry, Souten. I'm sure he's alright. Even if he did go with them. Remember, he's with my son, Kikyou, Ico, and Koari. They'll take care of them."

Souten growled. "I can't believe that boy!"

Rin went to join in on the conversation. "Don't be too mad at him. He is yours and Shippo's son. Remember how you told us about how you went out all on your own to fight everyone before you became friends."

"This time is different!" Souten yelled. "I am an excellent strategist; I always was. I planned out my whole battle tactic back then. I knew what I was doing and was prepared. Toriyasu is just charging blindly into battle. And Onigumo isn't anything like Shippo or Inuyasha. He won't spare him because he's a child. He'll kill him! I have to go after him."

"Why not just use Koryu?" Ayame suggested.

Souten glared at her. "Do you see Koryu anywhere? He's not around. I have to go."

Ayame sighed. "If you must."

Souten went and retrieved her thunder staff. It was a very powerful weapon, very much like her brother's, and she knew how to use it.

"When I get through with that boy…" she muttered as she stormed out of the village.

Ayame and Rin shared a look. "I almost feel sorry for him." Rin muttered.

"Yeah." Ayame agreed. "Almost."

**(A/N: And now Souten has joined the search. Thanks to Jineji, Inuyasha and Kouga will be all healed up. But can they get to Kagome before Onigumo finds a suitable face, or will she have to defend herself against him on her own? So many questions, so little time.)**


	10. Chapter 9: On The Move

**(A/N: Finally, some of my favorite characters make an appearance. I am talking, of course, about Sesshomaru, Kagura, and Jaken. Jaken always cracks me up and Sesshomaru kicks serious ass! I juts love him and Kagura as a couple.**

**Disclaimer: Not making money, so no suing**

**Chapter 9: On the Move**

A large feather flew through the air, coming closer to the castle of the Western Lands. When it reached the gates it came to a landing and three demons stepped off. The feather shrank down to the size of a regular feather and the female demon returned it to her hair.

"You sure put them in their place, my Lord." Jaken exclaimed.

Kagura smirked. "They should have known better." She said, running her finger over her mate's white fluffy sash that covered half his body. "But I still think you let them off too easy, Sesshy."

Sesshomaru cut his eyes at her when she used her pet name for him. Kagura knew he didn't like her calling him that unless the two of them were alone, but Kagura liked to tease him.

The doors opened as one of the guards greeted the nearly arrivals. "Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagura, Master Jaken. How did the trip fare?"

"Just fine." Kagura replied. "Have a bath prepared for me and my mate."

The guard nodded. "Yes, my Lady. I'll get the servants right on it. Anything else you desire?"

Kagura shook her head while Sesshomaru remained silent. The moment he entered the castle he had known that something, or more particularly, someone was missing. "Linca is not in the castle." He commented emotionlessly. "Where is she?"

Kagura turned to her mate with a raised eyebrow. "Linca's not here?" she said. She closed her eyes and searched for her daughter's presence. Linca was indeed no longer in the castle. "Where is she?"

"She said she was going to slay a demon." The guard replied.

Kagura turned to the guard curiously. "Oh? What demon?"

The guard shook his head. "I am not sure of the details. But your sister has more information on the matter."

"Well then fetch Kanna!" Jaken snapped.

Kagura opened her fan and held it in front of Jaken to silence him. "You do not order my sister." She said.

Jaken gulped. "Forgive me, my Lady."

All the same, Kanna was fetched and brought to Sesshomaru and Kagura. "Welcome back, my Lord and Lady." She said emotionlessly. "I'm sure you are aware that Linca has left the castle."

"Well obviously!" Jaken cried. "That was why we summoned you."

"We were told that she has gone to slay a demon." Said Sesshomaru. "But something tells me that there is something that we haven't been told."

Kanna nodded, holding up her mirror. "Yes, this demon has threatened Inuyasha's village."

Anger flashed in both Sesshomaru and Kagura's eyes. "Has it done anything to Rin or Aiko?" Sesshomaru demanded. Besides the anger in his eyes, he showed no indication that he cared, but inside he was worried for his adoptive daughter and granddaughter. He wasn't all that concerned with Kohaku, for he wasn't all that fond of the boy, unlike Kagura who cared more for the boy than he did. To Sesshomaru, Kohaku was Rin's husband and Akio's father, nothing more.

Kanna shook her head in response to Sesshomaru's question. "No, it has gone after Inuyasha's mate." She calmly explained. "Linca has gone to slay it for threatening her sister and niece. And by now she has learned that he has taken Inuyasha's mate and will surely kill him for not respecting a demon's right to a mate as well."

Kagura snorted. "The foolish creature. If Linca doesn't kill him first, every demon in the area will go after him. Such a fool this demon is. It will infuriate many."

But Sesshomaru had a feeling that there was something more to this. Yes, a demon taking another demon's, or in this case a half-demon's, mate was indeed punishable by death, not to mention the fact that this demon also threatened Rin and Akio, which was also reason enough to exterminate it, but he felt as if there was another reason Linca had gone after this demon.

"Kanna, what are you not telling us?" he demanded.

Kanna held up her mirror. "The demon she has gone after is Onigumo." The image of the faceless demon appeared in her mirror.

Kagura tensed. "Onigumo!" she cried. "Why is he still alive?"

"Was he not absorbed by Naraku?" asked Sesshomaru.

"He was freed when Naraku was killed." Said Kanna. "He's been slowly recovering all this time."

Sesshomaru's clenched his fists tightly, both of them; his left arm had long since grown back. The thought of Naraku infuriated him. But he did not show his anger. To display too much emotion would give his enemies the opportunity to see how they could get to him.

"Sesshomaru?" said Kagura. "You know Onigumo is not an ordinary demon."

"I do." Sesshomaru replied. "However, Linca is very powerful. If she wishes to slay Onigumo, I will not interfere. She must learn to fend for herself."

Kagura did not argue. She was worried about Linca, yes, but Linca was not a child. She was very powerful and was more than capable of taking care of herself. But that still didn't mean she wasn't worried. This was Onigumo, the one responsible for Naraku's birth! Had it been any other demon, Kagura would not be as worried.

"Kanna, keep watch over her." she said.

Kanna nodded. "I shall."

"Tell us if there is any trouble." Sesshomaru added.

Kanna nodded again as Jaken smiled confidently. "Not to worry, my Lord. Lady Linca _is_ your daughter."

Sesshomaru nodded and turned away. He was very tempted to go out and kill Onigumo himself. If worse came to worse and Linca was killed, however unlikely that was, Kanna would tell him and he would be able to reach her and bring her back to life with Tenseiga before it was too late. But if Onigumo touched one hair on her head, he would pay dearly. Sesshomaru would kill him very slowly and painfully before reviving him with Tenseiga and then killing him again, and then repeating the process over and over again until he was satisfied. Then he would allow Kagura to kill him repeatedly until she was satisfied. Who knows, maybe by then, he would want another go at the despicable demon.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Onigumo angrily threw yet another rejected face against a tree. What was so hard about finding an appealing face? His desire for Kagome, Kikyou in his opinion, was burning. He wanted to find a face and take her as soon as possible. He had waited 73 years to have her, 50 of which he was in hibernation within Naraku and 23 of which he was in a half awake half asleep stage as he slowly recovered after Naraku's death. Nothing would stop him from having her. Nothing except…

"The scent is stronger over here!"

Onigumo tensed. He knew that voice. It was that Inuyasha, Kagome's mate. How the hell did he catch up with him so fast? He had been half dead when he had left him.

Careful to not to give away his hiding place, Onigumo went to see who else was with him, for he had sensed the presence of others. He saw that the monk, the demon slayer and her brother, the cat-demon, the fox-demon, and the wolf-demon were with him. Great, just great. And to make matters worse, the half-demon looked almost completely healed.

'_Damn it all to Hell!'_ thought Onigumo furiously. _'What is it going to take to get rid of these guys?'_

Onigumo knew he was strong, but he was still knew to the whole demon business. Did he truly stand a chance against a half-demon, a monk, two demon slayers, and three demons? Better not risk it.

Turning around, he headed back to where he had left Kagome.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Kagome walked around the top of the plateau for perhaps the thousandth time. She growled in frustration. How was she supposed to get down from here? There was absolutely no place to grab onto, no place to find footing.

'_How can there be a plateau that's _this_ impossible to get down from?'_ she thought in annoyance.

She wished Inuyasha were here. It would be easy for him to be able to get up and down here. Kagome may be a priestess, but she was still human, and thus had her limitations.

The sound of someone landed behind her brought her out of her thoughts. Kagome turned around hopefully. "Inuyasha?" No such luck. It was Onigumo. He still had no face. Kagome glared at him. "Either go away, or get me down from here!"

Onigumo chuckled. "Ok, I'll get you down." He said casually.

Kagome blinked. He was letting her go? Yeah right. She really doubted it. But if he was at least going to take her off this plateau, then she would have a better chance of getting away.

"Fine, get me down." She snapped. Onigumo picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. Kagome was immediately reminded of how perverted Miroku used to be. "If you grope me or anything, I'll show you just how powerful of a priestess I am, even without my sacred arrows!"

Onigumo ignored her as he jumped down. He landed smoothly, as if the high jump had been no big deal, and took off. Kagome began to struggle, so Onigumo began jumping high in the air, each jump easily over 50 feet high, so she couldn't escape without falling.

Onigumo had no intention whatsoever of letting Kagome go, and she knew it. But he was actually backtracking, heading in the direction Inuyasha and the others were coming from, yet staying far enough to the side so he could sneak by them without being seen. His plan was for them to pass his pursuers so they would be heading in the opposite direction.

A large mountain lay before him. Onigumo jumped up the side of the mountain until he reached what he was looking for. A cave. One that was near impossible for anything besides a demon to climb down from.

He dropped Kagome on the ground and she immediately scrambled away, looking over the ledge. She was even higher up than she had been while on the plateau, and it seemed as equally as impossible to climb down.

"OH, COME ON!" she shouted in aggravation.

Onigumo snickered. "Did you really think I'd let you go? I was simply changing locations. Look, now you even have a nice little cave for shelter. You might as well get used to it. You're my woman now… my dear Kikyou."

Rage boiled inside Kagome. She was not Kikyou! Onigumo wasn't even seeing Kagome when he looked at her, he was seeing Kikyou. Inuyasha used to do that when she and him had first gotten to know each other, although that was no longer the case. It had been hurtful back then, especially coming from him, coming from Onigumo, it infuriated and disgusted her.

"Listen to me, you bastard!" she yelled in his non-face. "I am not now, nor will I ever be Kikyou! Get that through your thick skull! I am Kagome! Kikyou is gone; I am not her! Not now, not _ever!_ And I will _never_ be your woman!"

Onigumo reached out to stroke her hair. Kagome immediately swatted his hand away. "You're cute when you're angry." He said

"Don't touch me, you pig! You disgust me!"

"Really? My feelings are just the opposite."

Kagome glared at him. "Oh please. You don't care for me, nor did you ever care for Kikyou. You just want my body. You don't know what love is. You're obsessed!"

Onigumo shrugged. "Obsessed, am I? You say this as if I care. Well whether I'm in love or in lust, whether Kikyou or Kagome, you're mine now. And I'll prove it once I find a suitable face."

With that he stepped off the ledge like it was nothing, leaving Kagome trapped and alone once again.

**(A/N: Ok, so now Sesshomaru and Kagura are aware of what's going on, they're going to allow their daughter to kill Onigumo. I just loved the part of how Sesshomaru decided to kill Onigumo over and over again if he does anything to Linca. It also looks like Kagome has an even bigger problem. Onigumo moved her, going right by Inuyasha and the others. So once the gang reaches the plateau Kagome had originally been on, they're going to have to go back the way they came. But will they make it in time to save Kagome? Onigumo is bound to find a suitable face sooner or later.)**


	11. Chapter 10: Pointed in the Right Dir

**(A/N: Stupid writer's block! Don't you just hate it when they creep up on you? I **_**hate**_** writer's block! I managed to squeeze this chapter out of my head, but I may need a little while took move on. I'm going to go clear my head now, so enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: You think this is mine? Ha, ha, good one.**

**Chapter 10: Pointed In the Right Direction**

"Damn it, why did he have to jump around so much?" Kikyou growled. "Why couldn't he just stay on the ground?"

Shin snorted. "He was trying to avoid leaving his scent behind."

"Shut up, wolf!"

Ico sighed. "Are you two going to get into another fight?"

"I'm not fighting!" Kikyou shouted. "I'm just trying to find the bastard that kidnapped my mother, and this jerk is giving me a hard time!"

"You're both acting like jerks." Toriyasu muttered.

_Pow!_ Like father like daughter, Kikyou delivered a powerful blow to the young demon's head.

"Shut up." She snapped, before dropping to the ground to find Onigumo's scent again.

But it was not Onigumo's or Kagome's scent that she picked up. And the source of this scent was suddenly clinging to her nose.

"Lady Kikyou!" The small creature cried, as it began sucking her blood.

Kikyou cut her eyes at the little flea-demon and smacked it. "Myoga? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your family?"

The flea-demon stood up and brushed himself off. "I came to help you find your mother." He said.

Kikyou raised an eyebrow. "I thought you normally assist my father."

Myoga nodded. "Yes well, I was going to, but you were closer." _'Besides, Master Inuyasha is so upset he'll probably throttle me to get answers I don't have.'_

Toriyasu eyed the flea-demon curiously. "Uh, Myoga, no offense, but what could you do to help? And don't you always run away from a fight."

Myoga sweat-dropped. "W-What ever gave you that idea?" Everyone cut their eyes at him. "Hey, I'm here now, aren't I?"

Kaori nodded. "Yes, you are." _'For now anyway.'_

Myoga nodded at her. "Thank you, Kaori. I'm glad to see that at least someone here apprecia-"

"Myoga!" snapped Kikyou impatiently.

"Um, right. Well, on why way to see Master Inuyasha, I spotted Onigumo running in the opposite direction carrying Kagome."

Ico blinked. "The opposite direction?"

Myoga nodded. "Yes, the opposite direction. Master Inuyasha and the others went right by him."

Shin raised an eyebrow. "And why didn't you tell our parents this?"

Myoga crossed his arms. "Like I said, you guys were closer. And if I took the time to go to them, who knows what Onigumo would do to Kagome."

Kikyou angrily held Myoga up to her face. "Ok then, you little parasite, show us where he went."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

'_Ah, fresh faces, just ripe for the picking.'_ Thought Onigumo as he approached another village. _'Perhaps I will find a suitable face here, then I can get back to my beloved Kikyou, or Kagome, or whoever she is.'_

He approached the village like he was no more than a common traveler, as if the fact that he was naked, had no face, and had a spider shaped burn scar on his back meant nothing. The poor townsfolk. They wouldn't know what hit him.

As he calmly strolled into the village, the humans' first thought was that he was probably some poor man who had had the misfortune of running into a gang of bandits and was robbed. At least that's what they thought until they saw that he had no face.

"Who are you, demon?" asked one of the town folk. "What do you want with our village?"

Onigumo cocked his head to the side curiously, studying the man foolish enough to speak to him. "I like your face."

The man blinked in confusion. "I beg your pardon?"

Onigumo took a step closer and the man took a step back. "Your face, I like it. I wonder what it would look like on me. May I try it on?"

Confusion and fear increased and the man took another step back. "Please, leave our village in peace."

Onigumo's arm shot out, stretching over 10 feet and grabbing the man's face, muffling his cries. "I want your face!"

His nails turned into claws as the buried into flesh, drawing blood. The villagers cried out and began running and screaming in fear. It was music to Onigumo's ears.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"Looks like you were right, Myoga." Said Kikyou, following Onigumo's scent. "He did come this way. Looks like he went up this mountain."

Toriyasu sniffed the air. "I'm also smelling him going in that direction." He said, pointing in the direction Onigumo had gone in after he dropped Kagome off to find himself a face.

Shin sniffed where Toriyasu was sniffing. "Yeah, but Kagome's scent ends here. That means he went somewhere by himself."

Ico looked nervous as he said, "You don't think he already… had his way with her."

Kikyou turned red and looked on the verge of killing something. "If he did _anything_ to my mother-"

Shin rested a hand on her shoulder, which Kikyou aggressively shook off. "Calm down, Kikyou. If anything like _that_ happened, we would be able to smell it."

The color didn't leave Kikyou's face, but she looked calmer. Toriyasu cocked his head to the side curiously. "What smell is _that?"_ he asked, not knowing what Shin meant.

Everyone else paled and jumped away from him looking terrified. None of them wanted to get into _that_ conversation right now… or ever.

Myoga cleared his throat. Being the oldest and already having this conversation with each of his 37 kids, was used to it by now, though it was still uncomfortable to talk about. "Well Toriyasu, I'm that sure you've noticed on several occasions that your parents and these guys' parents will smell somewhat differently when they get up in the morning."

Everyone's mouths dropped open as Toriyasu nodded. "Yeah, that happens a lot."

"OK!" Kaori cried loudly. "Since I'm not a demon, I have the luxury of not knowing how often my parents do _that_ sort of thing." _'Except for when they're so noisy.'_ "And I would like to keep it that way."

Kikyou and Shin crossed their arms and groaned. "Speak for yourself." They muttered at the same time. They knew whenever their parents participated in such activities, and it mortified them every morning they picked up the smell. Toriyasu could smell it too, but he was too young to know what it meant.

Myoga snickered. "Anyway, whenever you pick up _that_ smell, it means that-"

"MYOGA!" Kikyou cried. "Isn't this normally about the time you run away?"

"Lady Kikyou, I'm crushed. I have never done such a thing…" A few seconds of silence went by. "…But I really must be gong. Can't let Shoga and the kids worry."

He jumped out of Kikyou's hand and took off. The others, save Toriyasu, were more than happy to see him leave.

Kikyou nodded. "Alright lets go." _'Hand on, Mother, I'm coming.'_

She began hopping up the mountain with Kaori and Toriyasu on her back as Shin went up with Ico. They reached the cave where Kagome's scent was the strongest. The moment they landed on the edge, Kagome came out of the cave wielding a broken stalactite she had knocked off the cave ceiling and sharpened to form some sort of weapon.

"Mother!" Kikyou screamed.

Kagome's eyes widened as she realized who it was. "Kikyou!" She dropped the stalactite and ran to her daughter, embracing her. "Kikyou, what are you doing here?"

Kikyou held her mother tightly. "We came to get you."

Kagome looked around at her rescuers. "Where's your father?"

Shin shrugged. "Probably following a different trail Onigumo left behind. Myoga told us he spotted him carrying you over here."

Kagome felt angry. "So that's why the creep brought me here, so Inuyasha would go the wrong way."

"That's right."

Everyone jumped at the sound of the one who spoke. They turned around to see who had just arrived. It was Onigumo, wearing a brand new face."

**(A/N: Well, that ends this chapter. You've got to feel bad for Myoga, having to have The Talk 37 times. And Poor Kikyou and Shin, being able to smell when such **_**activities**_** between their parents happen. But onto other events, they found Kagome, just in time for Onigumo to arrive. I'm sure you know what's going to happen next. Once I get rid of this damn writer's block! I really, **_**really**_** hate writer's block! They drive me crazy! …Please review.)**


	12. Chapter 11: The Battle Begins

**(A/N: Ha, ha! Take that writer's block! Not only did I get rid of that pesky problem, but I managed to write a nice long action packed chapter. I hope you'll like it.)**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I didn't own anything.**

**Chapter 11: The Battle Begins**

What do you mean you've lost the trail?" Sango demanded.

Inuyasha glared at her. "Just what I said. She was here a while ago, but her scent just disappears. Damn it!" He angrily slammed his fist on the ground, sending a deep crack down the plateau. "She couldn't have just disappeared! Where did that bastard take her?"

Kouga was busy sniffing below elsewhere. His nose picked up something curious. "Hey mutt, get over here!"

"Not now, wolf!"

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Get your ass down here! I think I found something!"

Inuyasha was immediately beside him. "What? Where?"

Sighing, Kouga pulled the half-demon to the ground. "Smell here. They backtracked."

Inuyasha sniffed the ground. Kouga was right, the scent was twice as strong here. Onigumo had carried Kagome over here, then turned around and went back the way he came.

"Damn that bastard." He growled. "He's trying to throw us off the trail."

"We better hurry." Said Kohaku. "There's no telling how far out of the way we went."

The group turned around and went back the way they came. Inuyasha was being extra careful to sniff out the place where Onigumo stepped off his original trail.

'_Hang in there, Kagome. I'm coming for you. Please be alright.'_

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Onigumo growled in annoyance. He had finally found a face that he liked and came back for Kagome only to find yet another distraction. How had they found her?

"You should have just stayed away." Onigumo growled.

Kikyou pulled out the Holy Sword. _"You_ should have stayed away. How dare you lay a finger on my mother!"

"We're going to make you pay!" Toriyasu cried.

Onigumo looked at the little demon and raised an eyebrow. "You've got to be kidding me. What are you going to do?"

"I would have thought that was obvious." Said Shin. "We're going to kill you and take back Lady Kagome."

Onigumo threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, that's rich! You, kill me? You're father couldn't even touch me, wolf-boy."

Shin grinded his teeth together. "You bastard. We'll make you pay."

Onigumo shrugged. "If you insist." He gave them an evil smile. "Humans first."

In an instant, his arms had turned into spiky tentacles and flown at Ico and Kaori. But the two demon slayers reacted quickly, taking up their weapons and defending themselves.

"You're fast." Onigumo observed. "For humans. I'm impressed. But lets see how good you really are."

"Bring it on!" Kikyou cried.

"No!" Kagome shouted. "You kids stay away from him. I don't want you fighting him."

"But Mother…" Kikyou began.

"I said no." Kagome snapped. She turned to Onigumo. "Onigumo, don't you lay a finger on them, you understand me. Don't you touch them."

Onigumo found this funny. "Sorry, dear, but you're not making the rules around here."

"Mother, you're always taking care of me." Said Kikyou. "Now it's my turn to take care of you."

"Our turn." Kaori corrected.

"You should have died with Naraku." Said Shin. "But we'll make sure to reunite you two."

He charged at Onigumo, who lashed out with one of tentacles. Shin jumped in the air and actually ran up the tentacle and kicked Onigumo in the head. Then Ico went on the attack. He swung his scythe, only to have Onigumo's other tentacle wrap around it. Kaori quickly moved in and sliced through the tentacle with her katana.

"Get out of the way!" Kikyou ordered. "Thousand Arrows!"

She swung the Holy Sword, unleashing her attack. Onigumo jumped high in the air, avoiding the attack. "Impressive, but you're too slow."

"But I'm not!"

Shin was in the air, right behind him. He slashed forward, his claws slicing straight through Onigumo's flesh. He fell to the ground, his bottom half of his torso remaining attached by only a few inches.

"I got him now!" Kaori cried, thinking Onigumo was defeated.

She was wrong. She swung her sword, intending on slicing Onigumo in half, but his hand shot up and grabbed the sword.

"What?" Kaori exclaimed.

Onigumo looked up at her, sneering. The part of his body that had severed reattached and the wound healed. Then his fist collided with the demon slayers gut. Kaori gasped in pain and fell forward, only to have Onigumo kick her back.

"Sister!" Ico cried, running to his twin, who was moaning and gasping for breath.

Onigumo snickered, looking at the sword in his hand, which Kaori had dropped. "Very nice weapon." He said. "I wonder how many demons it has slain."

Ico looked away from his half-conscious sister and glared at Onigumo. "You bastard! I'll make you pay."

He charged at Onigumo, swinging his scythe. The demon calmly stepped aside, dodging the attack before swinging Kaori's sword, cutting right through the scythe. Ico gasped as his weapon spilt in two, leaving him holding only half a pole.

Onigumo chuckled. "Foolish boy."

He could have easily killed Ico just then with a single swipe of the sword, but instead he elbowed him, sending the boy stumbling backwards. He then turned one of his arms into a tentacle and wrapped it around the young demon slayer.

"Let him go!" Kikyou shouted.

Onigumo smirked. "As you wish."

He lifted Ico in the air and threw him. The boy crashed into the wall and collapsed to the ground.

"Ico!" cried Kagome, who had been tending to Kaori. She looked down at the girl, who was laying in a fetal position, clutching her stomach and gasping for air. "Kaori, don't move. I have to get to your brother." Kaori only nodded, in too much pain to speak. Kagome hurried over to Ico. "Ico, are you with me? Show me where it hurts."

In truth, he hurt all over, but the biggest pain was in his left arm. "My arm." He moaned.

Kagome felt his arm, causing Ico gasped in pain, as she searched for any signs of injury. "You'll be ok." She said. "You might have broken it. I'll take a better look at it when we get back."

Onigumo laughed. "Go back?" he repeated. "You still don't get it, my dear. You're not going back; you belong to me."

Kagome glared at him. "You bastard! How could you do this?"

"Humans are weak." He replied, nodding to Ico and Kaori. "There's your proof."

"If memory serves me right, you were human once too." Shin cried.

"Yes." Onigumo replied. "The keyword there is 'were'. No longer. It seems like the bargain I made with those demons paid off. Not only did I gain mobility again, but now I'm more powerful than ever." He glanced at Kagome. "And, of course, I have my woman."

"She's/I'm not you're woman!" everyone shouted.

"Silence! Let's not forget who the superior being here is."

"Well it sure as hell isn't you!" Kikyou cried, unleashing her Thousand Arrows attack.

Onigumo attempted to avoid the storm of spiritual power, but was still caught in some of the crossfire. He growled in annoyance, glaring at Kikyou.

"That was a mistake." He said, his wounds instantly healing. "And your friends will pay for it!"

He lashed out with his tentacles, one heading for Ico, laying in Kagome's arms, the other heading for Kaori. Kagome quickly tapped into her priestess' powers and put up a barrier around her and Ico, shielding them from Onigumo's attack, but Kaori was defenseless.

Or so they thought. Toriyasu hurried over to his friend, and, using a technique his father had taught him, put up a barrier around Kaori and himself.

Onigumo growled in frustration and returned his attention to Kikyou. "No matter. I'll kill them soon enough. First I'll take care of you."

"You leave my daughter alone!" Kagome shouted.

"Hush now." Said Onigumo. "Just enjoy the show. Who should I kill first, the half-breed or that wolf-demon." He looked around. "Where is he anyway?"

"Right here!"

He appeared behind Onigumo again, performing the same attack he used the last time he nearly tore Onigumo in half. But Onigumo jumped aside, dodging the attack.

"Your trick won't work twice." He sneered.

"Damn it." Shin landed beside Kikyou, who held the Holy Sword out in front of her. "Guess it's just you and me."

Kikyou snorted. "Do what you want, but I don't need your help. I can handle this guy all on my own." She said, sounding very much like her father.

Shin rolled his eyes. "Uh huh, sure."

They attacked. Onigumo's arms turned into tentacles, which he used to keep them at bay. Shin fought with tooth and claw, and fist and feet. Kikyou swung the massive sword around, having each of her blows either blocked or dodged.

"Come on, is that all you've got?" Onigumo mocked.

He jumped up in the air, his arms, which were still tentacles, splitting into threes. The six tentacles didn't go after Kikyou or Shin. Instead they buried in the ground, causing Onigumo to hang several feet in the air, making him look like a spider.

"What's he doing now?" Shin growled.

Onigumo snickered. "Look out below." He muttered.

The six tentacles burst up from underground, surrounding Shin and Kikyou and wrapping around the two.

"Damn it!" Kikyou swore, dropping the Holy Sword as she and Shin were bound tightly.

Onigumo lifted the two of them in the air, sneering at them. "You two are such a disappointed." He looked down at the Holy Sword, which had transformed back into a regular sword, and kicked it off the cliff. "Although I didn't expect much out of you, half-breed."

"Bastard!" Kikyou shouted.

Onigumo ignored her. "But you, wolf-demon, I expected more out of you."

Shin growled. "Oh you'll get more out of me."

With a burst of strength, he tore free from the tentacles. Turning in midair, he slashed at the tentacles bounding Kikyou, freeing her. Onigumo retracted his shredded tentacles, turning them back into fully healed arms.

"Not bad. Perhaps you're stronger than I anticipated." He said.

"Damn right." Said Kikyou.

Onigumo raised an eyebrow at her. "I wasn't speaking to you, half-breed. You're useless. And now you don't even have your sword."

"I don't need my sword!" Kikyou shouted. "Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!"

"No, you fool!" cried Shin, as Kikyou charged blindly into battle.

Onigumo smirked. "Pathetic creature!"

He lashed out with his tentacle. Kikyou jumped over it, which was exactly what Onigumo was hoping for. He swung his other hand like he was going to backhand her, but as he swung his arm turned into a tentacle, painfully slamming into Kikyou. She flew backwards several feet and landed flat on her stomach.

"Kikyou!" Kagome shouted, horrified.

"Time to die." Onigumo declared.

His tentacle flew at her, ready to pierce through her heart. He stabbed straight through flesh, but it wasn't Kikyou's. The half-demon looked up when she felt blood drip on her. Shin was standing in front of her with Onigumo's tentacle sticking out of him.

Onigumo snorted, pulling back his tentacle. "Idiot. Risking his life for a friend."

Shin fell to his knees, clutching his wound. Thankfully he was a demon and would heal quickly, but at the moment it left him unable to keep fighting.

"Stupid wolf!" Kikyou cried. "Why'd you do that?"

Shin fought down the pain. "Well you weren't moving."

"I don't need you're help!" Kikyou cried, standing up. "I can take care of myself."

Shin chuckled. "Yeah, I can tell."

Onigumo cleared his throat. "If you don't mind, I have things to do." He said, his eyes, full of lust, landing on Kagome.

Kikyou growled. "The only thing you have to do is die. How dare you hurt my friends."

She charged at him. Onigumo lashed out with his tentacle. Kikyou jumped over it, but the tentacle just reversed directions, wrapping around Kikyou's leg.

"Bastard, let me go!" she shouted.

"As you wish."

Onigumo lifted her up and slammed her down. Once, twice, three times, once more. He released her and Kikyou moaned in pain. She forced herself to look up at the evil demon who was grinning at her.

"I grow tired of this." he said.

He jumped up in the air, coming in for an aerial attack. Kikyou and Shin were unable to defend themselves. Kagome and Toriyasu were several feet away, shielding the wounded Ico and Kaori, who were down for the count.

"Kikyou, Shin!" Kagome shouted.

"Watch out!" Toriyasu cried.

What happened next went by so fast that no one had a chance to register what happened until it was over. A tornado, snaking through the sky, seemed to come down from out of nowhere. The end slammed into Onigumo like a drill going through wood. The evil demon was pushed backwards, away from his prey and crushed into the hard ground. The tornado moved away, the end landing on the ground and began to shrink.

Onigumo forced himself to his feet, his wounds healing. He glared at the shrinking tornado in anger and confusion. "What the hell is this?"

The tornado got smaller until it was about seven feet tall. The wind died down and the dust settled, revealing the demon that had been at the center. She glared at Onigumo in disgust.

"So, you're Onigumo."

**(A/N: I'm sure you weren't expecting Linca to show up. That was her in the tornado by the way; Kagura is her mother. So she inherited wind powers. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one is going to be really action packed too. See you then.)**


	13. Chapter 12: Indestructable

**(A/N: I've been waiting for this chapter. A fight between Onigumo and Linca. Ooh, this is going to be good.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 12: Indestructible**

Onigumo glared at the Princess of the Western Lands. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

It was Kagome that answered, as she addressed her niece. "Linca, what are you doing here?"

Linca merely glanced at her. "Aunt Kagome, so he hasn't taken you yet." She said. "How fortunate."

Onigumo's eyes narrowed. "So, Linca, is it?" he growled.

"You better be careful!" Toriyasu cried. "She's Sesshomaru's daughter!"

Onigumo raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Linca cocked her head to the side curiously. "You do not know my father? That's surprising. But you should know my mother."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Onigumo shouted. "Just who are you?"

Linca thought about it. "That's actually hard to say. After all, you're responsible for Naraku's birth; that sort of makes you his father. Then again, you were reborn through him, so that also sort of makes you his son. So the question is, are you my great grandfather, or my uncle?"

Onigumo slammed his fist against the rock wall. "Damn it, will you stop talking in riddles?"

"She's Kagura's daughter." Kagome explained.

Onigumo looked confused for a moment. "Kagura? Who's Kag…" He suddenly recognized the name. "Oh yes, her. The Wind Sorceress. I remember her now. She's my 'sister', of sorts. So, you're her daughter."

"And you're a disgrace to the name of demon." Linca replied.

Onigumo just laughed. "I'm a bandit! Of course I'm a disgrace, you stupid bitch!"

Linca raised a silvery eyebrow. "Me stupid? You're the one that's stupid. You stole someone's mate. When other demons hear, they'll be breathing down your neck, ready to tear you to pieces. But it looks like I got to you first."

As quick as lightning, Linca lashed out, using an attack her father taught her. A whip made of demonic energy shot out of her index finger, whipping Onigumo over the top of his head, splitting him in two, right down the middle.

Onigumo blinked in confusion, as if he didn't realize what had happened. But then the two halves of him began to fall away. But they immediately stopped, and, like a magnet, came back together and healed.

"You're fast." He said. "But you'll have to do better than that if you want to defeat me."

Linca didn't reply. She wordlessly reached to her side and unsheathed her sword. It was a marvelous weapon, not a mark on it, even though it had slain countless demons. Forged from her father's fang and carved by her mother's wind attacks, Katou was a very powerful weapon.

With a single swipe, a blast of demonic energy surged through Linca, into Katou, and at Onigumo. The demon's head was sliced clean off his shoulders by an attack similar to Kagura's Dancing Blades. His body remained standing for a moment before it collapsed to the ground.

Linca looked at the beheaded Onigumo with a blank expression. "Care to stop exaggerating?" she said.

There was a chuckle from Onigumo's head as his body stood up, picking up his head and reattaching it to his body. "You're no fun." He said. He got into a fighting position. "Show me what you can really do."

In a flash, Linca moved forward. She moved with such speed that she appeared to be a blur. Swinging Katou, she cut Onigumo's upper body off his lower half. But she wasn't done yet, knowing that he could reattach himself. She spun around and swung Katou again while unleashing a powerful blast of demonic energy, similar to the Wing Scar. Onigumo was blasted to bits, pieces of his body flying here and there.

The others looked on in amazement. "Did she do it?" asked Toriyasu. "Did she kill him?"

Linca ignored the little demon as she focused on Onigumo's remains. _'Something's wrong.'_ She thought. _'It's not over yet. His remains are still unleashing too much demonic energy.'_

As these thoughts went through her mind, the pieces of Onigumo began to move. They came together at his very core and molded into a single piece of flesh once again, which reshaped itself into Onigumo.

"Don't you get it, you fool?" He turned to Linca with a triumphant grin on his face. "I can't be killed."

Linca looked unimpressed. Onigumo's ability to regenerate, as well as his nakedness, didn't seem to bother her in any way. She was as cool and confident as ever. "We will see." She said tonelessly. "You seem to have control over every piece of your body. So slaying you seems to be out of the question. But I have a theory."

She swung Katou again, unleashing a vast amount of demonic energy. Onigumo tried to avoid, but was still partly caught in the blast. His entire arm and part of his torso were obliterated.

"Damn it! You bitch!"

The minor wounds he sustained healed immediately, but his missing limb did not.

Finally Linca smirked. "So I was right. All it takes to kill you is to completely destroy your body."

Onigumo looked angry for a moment, but then he snickered. "So, you think you have me figured out, do you? Well I have a backup plan."

Using his remaining hand, he put his thumb and index fingers against his lips and whistled loudly. A few moments later a swarm of poisonous insects flew up from the trees below.

Linca looked at the wasp-demons curiously. "Saimyōshō?" she said.

Onigumo chuckled as the wasp-demons landed on the place his missing limb was. His skin seemed to stick to the Saimyōshō as they appeared to melt down into new skin and reform. Onigumo had his arm back and was completely healed.

"I can use other demons to rebuild my body." He said.

'_He's just like Naraku.'_ Kagome thought.

Linca shook her head. "Foolish insects. Sacrificing their lives to keep scum like you alive. But I guess lesser demons like them don't have much of a life to begin with."

Onigumo just sneered at her, turning his arms into tentacles. "Well, you've had your chance, now it's my turn."

He attacked, lashing out with his tentacle. Linca easily dodged them, move with great speed. She matched Onigumo's blows, blocking with Katou, and still managed to land blows of her own. She was indeed a master swordswoman. Even Kikyou, as she watched the battle, had to reluctantly admit that she was impressed, silently to herself of course, never out loud. Soon Onigumo went from being on the offense to the defense. The Princess of the Western Lands really had Onigumo on the run. Her movements were so swift that Onigumo was having great difficulty keeping up as he blocked with his tentacles. He would have been chopped pieces had it not been for his extra sense that made up for his lack of face that allowed him to pick up Linca's movements. But any injuries he did take immediately healed.

"Why do you continue?" he asked. "You can't kill me."

"I would never lose to a miserable excuse for demon like you." Linca replied calmly.

Onigumo laughed. "Fool, do you really think you can defeat me?"

From out of nowhere, a large scorpion tail burst out of Onigumo's rear. Its stinger flew at Linca with lightning speed. Katou was currently blocking on of Onigumo's tentacles, unable to stop the stinger. But Linca released her sword with one hand and grabbed the stinger before it could reach her.

But that left her open. Onigumo's other tentacle flew at Linca. She stepped backwards to avoid the attack, but was surprised when it suddenly changed. A large demon hand sprouted at the end of Onigumo's tentacles, formed a fist, and collided with Linca's face.

She stumbled backwards as Onigumo smirked. "Ha, how do you like that, bitch?"

Linca remained where she was, not moving an inch. Her head was still turned to the side from the impact of the blow. But slowly she turned to face Onigumo again. When she was facing him again Onigumo took a step back fearfully.

"You will pay for that." She seethed, showing the temper she had inherited from her mother.

Linca's eyes were glowing with an angry red light as her hair and clothes whipped around her as if she were in a caught in a powerful gust of wind. Her claws seemed to extend around Katou as her teeth became razor sharp fangs, an angry hiss escaping from them.

Toriyasu gulped. "Is she going to transform?" he asked nervously.

"I don't know." Kagome replied, putting a barrier up around them all, just in case.

An angry red demonic aura emitted from Linca's body as she growled at her opponent. She raised Katou, the mighty sword pulsing with power.

"Die!" she roared, swinging Katou and unleashing her attack, which was much more powerful than anything she had used against Onigumo yet.

The blast was too big. Onigumo couldn't escape it, not even if he jumped over the ledge. He had no choice but to get into a defensive position and take the blast, getting completely blown away.

Linca's power died down as her attack ended. There was only a very small portion of Onigumo left. His very core, covered by a burn scar in the shape of a spider. Almost immediately the Saimyōshō flew in, landing on the pulsing core of Onigumo, willingly sacrificing their lives so he could regenerate. The demon insects molded together and became new flesh, which once again reformed into a completely unharmed Onigumo.

It's useless." He said, smirking at Linca.

But the Princess of the Western Lands wasn't listening. She was studying Onigumo curiously. He was indeed very hard to kill. His ability to regenerate was quite a nuisance. And whenever he received an injury that would take a long time to kill, such as losing a limb, he would use those pesky Saimyōshō to reform himself.

But during his last recovery, Linca had been paying very close attention to the process. Yes, Onigumo was difficult to kill, but he had a weakness. The spider mark on his back. It was his core. If she killed that Onigumo wouldn't be able to regenerate, Saimyōshō or not. He would finally die.

"So," she said, sounding emotionless once again, "now I know how to kill you."

**(A/N: How was that? Did I give you a good fight? I don't know about you, but my favorite part was when Linca got really pissed off. Thank you for reading. I have decided to write a little poem for you. **_**Roses are read, violets are blue. I updated quickly, so please review**_


	14. Chapter 13: Arrival

**(A/N: I know you've all been anxious to see the Shikon Hunters fight Onigumo, so I shall deny you no longer. Though this chapter isn't much of a fight as it is a beating, but… well, you'll see what I mean.)**

**Disclaimer: No, no, no, I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 13: Arrival**

Onigumo blinked in surprise. "What? What do you mean you know how to kill me?"

Linca didn't reply. She seemed to be looking for something. Something her nose and ears had picked up, but her eyes had yet to discover. Katou pulsed with demonic energy as she suddenly charged forward and jumped high in the air.

Her eyes scanned the forest, looking for her new target. Now that she knew how to kill Onigumo, she was simply going to remove an obstacle to make getting the job done easier.

'_There!'_

She locked onto what she was looking for. The Saimyōshō hive, hidden amongst the trees. She swung Katou, unleashing her power. Several trees were obliterated, along with the hive. Onigumo merely glanced at the destruction, not seeming to care that much.

As Linca came down from her jump, she saw something approaching and she mentally smiled in amusement. She was curious as to how this would turn out.

When she landed, she calmly sheathed Katou and turned her back on Onigumo, much to his surprise.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" he demanded.

"You're not worth my time." Linca replied. "Not when someone else wants to kill you."

Not quite understanding the last part, Onigumo became enraged as Linca called him unworthy of her time. He made a move for her.

"Why you-"

"Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!"

Turning to the source of the voice, Onigumo's eyes widened as sharp claws slashed at his face. The attack delivered by none other than Inuyasha.

But the half-demon didn't even stop to witness the damage he did to the demon. He ran right by Onigumo and over to the others.

"Kagome! Are you- Kikyou? What are you- _All_ of you are here? What the heck's going on?"

Kagome dropped the barrier, allowing Inuyasha to come closer. He wrapped his arms around her, forgetting all the questions he had just asked as a new one popped into his mind.

"Kagome, are you alright?" he asked, holding her tightly.

Kagome nodded against him. "I'm fine, now that you're here."

"Did he do anything?"

Kagome shook her head and Inuyasha sighed in relief.

"Father?"

Inuyasha let go of Kagome and turned to the others. "What the hell are you all doing here?" he cried. "I thought I told you to wait back at the village."

Kaori gulped. "Are you going to tell our parents?"

"No need." Came the angry voice of Sango, causing the twins to tense up. They turned to find Kilala floating over to them with Miroku and Kohaku on her back, Sango already jumping off and running over to them. "We told you to stay home."

"It was for your own safety." Miroku added.

Kaori and Ico looked at their feet shamefully, but Shin just crossed his arms. "You're not my father." He muttered.

"No but _I_ am." Said Kouga, climbing up the ledge with Shippo close behind.

"We had to come." Cried Toriyasu. "We couldn't just sit and wait around."

Shippo gave his own son an angry look. "Toriyasu, you shouldn't be here."

An impatient growl came from Linca, getting the others attention. "I think you've established that none of them should have come. Can you have this family conversation later?"

Inuyasha glared at his niece. "And just what are _you_ doing here?"

Linca wasn't intimidated by his glare or harsh tone. "Shouldn't you be worrying about Onigumo?" she asked, uncaringly.

That brought everyone back to the situation. They all turned to Onigumo, who hadn't moved from his spot since Inuyasha struck him. He was looking at the ground with his shoulders slumped.

"Alright, you bastard." Inuyasha growled. "Now you're going to pay for what you did."

Slowly Onigumo looked up at him. His borrowed face was torn from Inuyasha's attack and hanging halfway off his face. He reached up and peeled it off, tossing it over the edge. If he hadn't been faceless again, they would have seen a very angry expression on his face.

"That is the second face that has been destroyed." He growled. "I've had enough of your meddling. It's time for you all to die."

He crouched down as his body began to change. His human legs were sucked up into his body as 4 long pointy insect-like legs grew out of his torso. The large scorpion tail once again grew out of his rear as his 6 large spikes grew out of his shoulders, three on each arm. And speaking of his arms, they extended to twice their length before his hands became the large demon hands that had struck Linca. The Shikon Hunters had seen this form once before, but only in small portions. This time he completely transformed himself into his demon form.

"Keh, so you've transformed." Said Inuyasha, unsheathing Tetsusaiga.

"I've had enough of you getting in my way, half-breed." Onigumo replied. "You and your hybrid bitch of a daughter."

Kagome gasped in outrage as Kikyou growled at him. Inuyasha looked angrier than either of them, fire burning in his yellow eyes. "You miserable son of a bitch. You attack my village, kidnap my mate, hurt my friends and family, and insult my daughter and me. You are going to pay. I'll see to it that you are killed and burn in Hell with that bastard Naraku."

Onigumo laughed. "Brave words, for a half-breed. You didn't do so well the last time we fought. Let's see if you'll do any better."

Inuyasha growled. "You guys stay out of this." he told the others. "He's mine."

"Hold up, mutt." Cried Kouga. "We came all this way to stop this freak. We're not going to just sit back and do nothing."

Inuyasha looked back at Kouga. The angry look on his face caused the wolf-demon to recoil. "I said stay out of this."

Kouga gulped and nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Inuyasha turned back to Onigumo. "I hope you're ready to die."

"You're a fool." Onigumo replied. "Once I'm through with you, I'm going to kill all your friends. And as for your mate, I'm going to do things to her that she will never forget." He turned to Kagome. "My Kikyou."

Tetsusaiga pulsed in Inuyasha's hands as his anger hit its peak. "How dare you. First off, she is not Kikyou, she is Kagome. Second, she is not just something that you can just take and do with what you please. And third, she is _my_ mate, and no one else's. And I'll make you pay for every sick perverted thought that has ever run through your head."

Onigumo chuckled. "Well I have quite a long list. Care to hear a few things I have in mind so you can tell me if she's any good at them?"

"Shut up! Wind Scar!"

Using his legs like springs, Onigumo jumped over the Wind Scar and stuck to the side of the mountain. One of his long arms got even longer as he reached for Inuyasha. The half-demon jumped out of the way and swung Tetsusaiga, cutting off the arm that had been reaching for him.

Onigumo angrily leapt off the wall, landing right in front of Inuyasha. With his remaining hand, he caught Tetsusaiga as Inuyasha swung the Phantom Sword.

"You have a real temper." Onigumo mocked, as his severed arm reached for his dismembered limb and reattached itself. He used said arm to bring his fist flying at Inuyasha.

Releasing Tetsusaiga with one hand, he caught the incoming fist, which was difficult considering it was five times bigger than his own hand. Onigumo smirked as his scorpion tail made a move to stab him.

"Hiraikotsu!" cried Sango, throwing the large boomerang, not caring that Inuyasha wanted to fight Onigumo on his own.

Releasing Inuyasha, Onigumo dodged the giant boomerang. Inuyasha turned angrily to Sango. "I thought I told you to stay out of this!"

Miroku stepped forward. "Inuyasha, don't be a fool!" he shouted. "You can't beat him on your own."

"Shut up! I can too!"

Onigumo shook his head. "How very annoying."

One of his hands split into several tentacles and flew at the others, excluding Inuyasha. His intended targets attempted to fight off the tentacles from weapon to tooth and nail, but Onigumo refused to release them.

"Let them go!" Inuyasha shouted. "I said this was between you and me!"

"And so it is." Onigumo replied. "I'm simply making sure they won't interrupt again."

Lifting Sango and Miroku in the air with his tentacles, he slammed them into each other before tossing them against the wall. They both appeared to be knocked out from the impact.

Kilala sank her fangs into one of the tentacles holding her, but it didn't even loosen. In fact, it tightened, along with all the other ones wrapped around her. The demon cat roared as it tried to break free, quite unsuccessfully. Finally, she went limp and transformed back into the miniature version of herself. Onigumo then tossed her aside like a piece of trash, leaving her desperately gasping for breath.

Next he focused on Kohaku. He lifted him high in the air and then slammed him to the ground. He repeated this two more times before finally releasing him. Kohaku attempted to get to his feet, but he collapsed.

Turning his attention to Shippo, he pinned the fox-demon against the wall. Another one of his tentacles shot out and stabbed him. Shippo cried out in pain as Onigumo removed his tentacle, stabbing him several more times before letting him fall to the ground. Shippo now had several large wounds in his chest. Nothing that wouldn't heal completely, but still as painful as hell.

Last was Kouga. Onigumo brought him up close and stung him with his scorpion tail. Kouga clenched his teeth as he fought down the pain. But then he felt something being pumped into him. Almost immediately he felt his strength drain.

If Onigumo had a mouth, it would be in an evil grin. He tossed Kouga over to the others before turning to Inuyasha, laughing at the horrified look on his face. "Don't worry half-breed, they'll survive. I wouldn't want them to miss the show."

Kouga made an attempt to stand up but couldn't. "What the hell did you do to me?"

Onigumo chuckled. "It's my poison." He replied, shaking his scorpion tail. "It will leave you paralyzed for hours. But I'll kill you before you recover. Once I take care of the half-breed here."

"Bastard!" Inuyasha shouted. "Why'd you drag them into this?"

"I didn't want them interfering." Was Onigumo's answer. He looked over at Linca, considering her for a moment.

"I'm curious to see how this turns out." said Linca. "I won't interfere."

She meant it too. She was actually interested in seeing the two fight it out. Of course she would never allowing Inuyasha to die by Onigumo's hands or vice versa. She would step in if it ever came to that. But it may be fun watching them try to kill each other.

Onigumo seemed to take her word for it. He glanced over at the Shikon Hunters' kids. They still didn't seem like they were in any condition to fight. Good, one less thing to worry about. But then there was Kagome. She could still fight.

Inuyasha noticed Onigumo looking at Kagome. It was hard to tell since he didn't have a face, thus making it hard to tell exactly where he was looking. But Inuyasha knew.

"Don't you touch her." he growled.

Onigumo just laughed. "Don't worry, that's later."

Inuyasha completely lost his temper. "I'll kill you first!" he cried, and charged into battle.

**(A/N: Onigumo is really brutal. I hope you all remember his demon form. His demon form reminds me of the Scorpion King, except he's got those big old demon claws rather than pinchers. Anyway, the showdown between Inuyasha and Onigumo is up next. I promise to give you a good battle if you give me lots of reviews.)**


	15. Chapter 14: Fight to the Finish

**(A/N: The chapter you've all been waiting for has arrived. It's the showdown between Inuyasha and Onigumo, the one who started it all. It was because of him that Naraku's reign of terror began and now it finally comes down to this. Can our favorite half-demon defeat the former bandit? Only one way to find out. Enjoy the fight.)**

**Disclaimer: Let's face the facts, I don't now or ever will I own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 14: Fight to the Finish**

Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga, but Onigumo simple blocked it, using his stinger as a weapon. His fist made contact with Inuyasha's gut, sending the half-demon flying back. But Inuyasha just kicked off the rock wall and was at him again.

"Determine, aren't you?" Onigumo teased.

"Shut up and fight!"

Onigumo granted his wish and began stabbing forward with his tail. Inuyasha blocked with Tetsusaiga as if they were having an actual swordfight, with only one sword though. Onigumo's tail was fast. Inuyasha could only block, less he get stung.

"Dance, half-breed." Said Onigumo, laughing.

He lashed out, swiping at Inuyasha's feet with his claws. The half-demon jumped out of the way, just missing the stinger. Holding up Tetsusaiga, he focused his power on his next attack. Tetsusaiga glazed over in shards of adamant.

"Lets see you get by this." he cried. "Adamant Barrage!"

Onigumo growled as the attack approached. He retreated to the end of the ledge, where he was trapped.

"Damn you, half-breed!" he yelled, before vanishing within the attack.

When the attack subsided, Onigumo was nowhere to be seen.

"Did he get him?" asked Toriyasu.

"I don't think so." Kagome replied.

"Correct you are." Came Onigumo's voice. He crawled up from under the ledge, having crawled there to avoid the attack. "Sloppy, half-breed, very sloppy."

"I'll show you sloppy! Adamant Barrage!"

This time Onigumo had enough room to jump over the attack. He landed behind Inuyasha, who spun around swinging Tetsusaiga. Onigumo grabbed the arm holding Tetsusaiga, stopping the attack, as his stinger swung forward. But instead of sinking into Inuyasha's flesh, it collided with Tetsusaiga's sheath, which Inuyasha had whipped out with his free hand.

Onigumo growled and threw Inuyasha against the side of the mountain. After crashing against the wall Inuyasha fell, falling past the ledge to the rapidly approaching ground.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." Inuyasha declared.

He stabbed Tetsusaiga into the side of the mountain. Sparks went flying and Inuyasha felt like his arms were going to be dislocated, but his fall slowed down and finally came to a stop.

Onigumo looked over the edge at Inuyasha hanging onto his sword, which was buried into the mountain. _'What now, half-breed?'_

Inuyasha pushed off the wall, pulling Tetsusaiga free. "Wind Scar!"

The attack slammed into the mountain, sending an avalanche of rocks falling down. Inuyasha jumped from rock to rock as he made his way up the mountain. As Onigumo watched, he had to admit that he was impressed against his will.

"I'm coming for you, half-breed." He said, and began crawling over to him against the wall.

Inuyasha growled as Onigumo approached. His stinger flew out, trying to pierce the half-demon as he jumped from rock to rock.

"Back off!" he cried, passing by Onigumo.

Onigumo just laughed, his arm extending to grab Inuyasha. "You're not going anywhere."

His large hand closed over Inuyasha's leg, pulling him back down.

"Damn it, let go!"

Swinging Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha made a deep cut in Onigumo's arm. Onigumo cried out and dropped him, but now Inuyasha was even further down the mountain, and the avalanche he had started was ending. He began jumping up the rocks again, going for the highest ones possible.

'_I'm running out of rocks!'_ he realized.

He landed on the last one, jumping as high as possible, reaching for the ledge. He ended up hanging on by his fingers, his claws digging into the rock.

'_This is not a good position to be in.'_ he thought.

Onigumo would have smirked if he had a mouth. Instead he crawled back up onto the ledge and stood over the half-demon clinging to the ledge.

"Oh Inuyasha." He said.

Inuyasha looked up and growled in annoyance. Onigumo's stinger suddenly flew forward. Still hanging on by his left hand, Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga, cutting off Onigumo's stinger.

Onigumo swore, grabbing for his dismembered tail to reattach it. This gave Inuyasha enough time to back flip, which was very difficult, even for a half-demon, since he was hanging onto the ledge by only four fingers, and land on the ledge again.

Whirling around, Inuyasha unleashed Tetsusaiga's power. "Wind Scar!"

"Damn you!" Onigumo managed to get out before he was blasted to pieces, his destroyed body flying off the ledge.

Inuyasha immediately sheathed Tetsusaiga and ran over to his family and friends. "How is everyone?"

"They'll be fine." Kagome replied, who had been doing her best to take care of everyone as well as watch the fight. "Ico and Shippo got the worst. Ico's arm might be broken. And Shippo, he's…"

"I'll be fine." Shippo said through clenched teeth. "This'll heal in no time. I already feel better."

"Glad you're feeling better." Moaned Kouga sarcastically.

Inuyasha turned to him. "How you doing, wolf?"

Kouga groaned. "Well, my muscles have completely cramped up." He replied sarcastically. "So I'm doing great. By the way, did you get Onigumo?"

"No he didn't." They all turned to find Onigumo crawling back up, completely healed. "You can cut me down to size all you want, half-breed, but I'll just keep coming back."

"Damn it." Inuyasha growled, unsheathing Tetsusaiga again. "Why can't you just die?"

"Why can't you?"

Onigumo reached out for the half-demon. Inuyasha batted his giant hand away with Tetsusaiga. Onigumo growled and held up both hands. His fingers turned into tentacles and flew at Inuyasha, threatening to impale him. Inuyasha hopped backwards as each tentacle stabbed into the ground where he had just been standing.

"Take this!" Inuyasha cried, swinging Tetsusaiga, slicing off his fingers.

The tentacles retracted, turning back into fingers. The pieces that Inuyasha cut off flew back to Onigumo and reattached themselves. Inuyasha swore. For once he wished Miroku had his Wind Tunnel again, that would put an end to Onigumo, and he wouldn't need to worry about the regenerating.

"Something wrong, half-breed? You look irritated."

"Shut up! You're a real pain in the ass."

Onigumo chuckled. "Your mate is going to have a real pain in her ass when I'm done with her." he replied, knowing it would infuriate the half-demon.

It did the trick. "Damn you to Hell, you bastard!"

He leapt at Onigumo, bringing down Tetsusaiga, attempting to cut him in half; even though he would just recover. But Onigumo was too fast. He clapped his hands together, catching Tetsusaiga between them.

"Pathetic." He said. "You were better off pinned to that tree."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed with anger. "And you were better off rotting in that cave, or even sitting inside Naraku damned body!"

Apparently, Inuyasha struck a nerve. Onigumo aggressively twisted Inuyasha's arms downward. With a flick of his wrists, Tetsusaiga went flying out off Inuyasha's hands, landing point first several feet away, where it changed back to a seemingly regular old sword.

Now seizing hold of Inuyasha's arms, Onigumo lifted the half-demon in the air. Inuyasha struggles soon ceased as he began crying out when Onigumo began pulling his arms in opposite directions.

"I'll rip you in two." Onigumo growled.

"Inuyasha, no!" Kagome cried.

She closed her eyes and focused on her priestess powers. She held out her hands and sent out a wave of spiritual energy. It slammed into Onigumo with great force, knocking him back several feet. Onigumo quickly recovered, but he had released Inuyasha, which had been Kagome's intention.

Landing on a crouching position, Inuyasha felt his left arm go limp at his side. His shoulder was dislocated, but he would worry about it later. Right now his attention was on Onigumo.

Inuyasha punched the ground as hard as he could with his good arm. The force caused the entire ledge to crack in half. The half Onigumo was on to be precise. The large piece of rock fell off the rest of the mountain, taking Onigumo with it.

"Damn it." Inuyasha moaned, grabbing his arm, he quickly popped the bone back into place, crying out the pain.

He tested out his arm after his quick repair. It hurt like a son of a bitch, but it seemed fine. That was good, considering Onigumo was once again crawling up the mountain.

"Miss me?"

Not even bothering going after Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha charged at Onigumo. "Iron Reaper Soul Sealer!"

Onigumo jumped over him. The two spun around at the same time. Onigumo stabbed forward with his stinger. Without enough time to dodge, Inuyasha grabbed the tail. The venomous stinger was only an inch or two away from him. Onigumo began pushing Inuyasha back until he was at the very edge. And now that the half-demon had his hands full and was backed up as far as he could go, he was unable to block or avoid the powerful punches Onigumo delivered to him.

When Inuyasha fell to his knees, but still managed to keep a hold of his opponent's tail, Onigumo ceased his punching. "What's wrong, half-breed?" he mocked. "Not feeling up to the challenge anymore?"

Clenching his teeth, Inuyasha glared at Onigumo. "Not on your life."

He then surprised Onigumo by jumping in the air and pulling him by the tail. Onigumo dug his eight pointy feet into the ground so he wouldn't slide off the ledge. Inuyasha landed behind him, and immediately spun around. Preparing for the pain to come, he dug his claws into his own flesh, bathing his fingers in his own blood.

"Blades of Blood!" he cried, making a throwing gesture.

The drops of blood flew off his hand and became as solid and as sharp as knives. Not even turning around, Onigumo sprung himself in the air, landing on the side on the mountain, well out of Inuyasha's reach.

Onigumo's arm shot out. Inuyasha prepared to defend against the attack to come, but Onigumo did something he didn't expect. His arm split in two, each half passing by on either side of Inuyasha. The two halves then slammed together and reattached, trapping Inuyasha inside his arm.

"What the hell?" he cried.

Onigumo laughed. "Got you now."

He lifted Inuyasha in the air and then slammed him down, just as he had done with Kohaku, only he did it much harder. He repeated this until Inuyasha stopped moving. He released the half-conscious half-demon and would have gave him a victorious look had he had the face to do so.

"You've bothered me long enough, half-breed." He said. "It's time to die."

He sprung off the wall, flying right for Inuyasha, his stinger raised to strike.

"Father!" Kikyou cried.

She charged forward, ignoring Kagome's cries to come back. But she didn't obey her mother, nor did she go after her father and Onigumo. Instead she grabbed Tetsusaiga, pulling it out of the ground. She then raced in front of her father and held it out defensively.

"Kikyou…" Inuyasha moaned. "Get out of here."

Kikyou ignored him. "Please Tetsusaiga," she whispered, "lend me your power."

The sword pulsed in her hand and transformed. Kikyou held it up at the rapidly approaching Onigumo.

"So you want to die too?" he asked. "Fine with me!"

"Lightning Attack!"

Out of nowhere a bolt of lightning flew at Onigumo, shocking the hell out of him. Onigumo cried out and fell from the sky; his aerial attack turning into a fall.

Confused, Kikyou looked in the direction the lightning had come from. She was surprised to see Souten, who was glaring at Onigumo.

"What are you waiting for?" the thunder-demon shouted. "Kill him!"

Kikyou nodded, and looked at Onigumo. _'Please Tetsusaiga. I know you're my father's sword, but I need your power.'_

She suddenly felt an enormous amount of energy fill the sword. Something came across her vision. It looked like two winds blowing in opposite directions.

'_I can see the Wind Scar!'_ she realized. Raising the Tetsusaiga, she unleashed the swords power. "WIND SCAR!!!"

The attack flew at Onigumo, who had not yet landed from his fall and was therefore unable to avoid it. "Damn you!"

The Wind Scar blew him to pieces as the bright light blinded everyone else. It was in that moment that Linca moved from her spot, unsheathing Katou. Her target was Onigumo's core, which had been revealed when he was hit by the Wind Scar.

Linca cut straight through Onigumo's core, slicing it in two. She immediately spun around and unleashed her own attack, which completely obliterated Onigumo's core.

**(A/N: Oh yeah! Who liked that? I hope I lived up to the fight I wrote in the first chapter. Did you like the end? You probably forgot all about Souten, didn't you? And I bet you thought that Inuyasha would kill Onigumo, not Kikyou and Linca. BUT is it really over? Only one way to find out, and that's to read the next chapter. But it will cost you a few reviews. Pay up!)**


	16. Chapter 15: Heading Home

**(A/N: This is, sadly, the last chapter. I hope you enjoy my final chapter.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 15: Heading Home**

Onigumo's remains didn't reunite. In fact, they shriveled up and rotted away. His demonic energy faded as the smell of death reached the nose of the non-humans in the group. Onigumo was really dead this time. The one responsible for Naraku's birth was in Hell where he belonged.

Kikyou let Tetsusaiga drop from her hands and fell to her knees. She was exhausted. Using Tetsusaiga was harder than she thought, probably because the sword was, meant for her father and not for her.

Speaking of her father, Kikyou turned around to see how he was doing. "Father? Are you alright?"

Inuyasha groaned and sat up. "I've had worse." He said.

Kikyou sighed. She turned to her mother and friends. "How about you guys?"

"We're all fine." Toriyasu replied. "But Miroku and Sango are still unconscious."

"They'll be fine." Kagome assured him. "They've got nice bumps on their heads, but they'll recover. And I'm sure Jineji has some herbs to help them."

"Who needs special medicine?" said Shin. "Healing on your own helps boost your strength."

Kikyou snorted. "Yeah right, you're just trying to act braver than you are."

Shin cut his eyes at her. "You're just boasting because you killed Onigumo."

Actually it had really been Linca who had finished off Onigumo, but she had moved so fast that no one had seen her, not to mention the Wind Scar at obstructed their vision. But Linca didn't care if they knew or not. Let them think Kikyou had beaten Onigumo, it didn't matter to her.

"We need to get back." Said Kagome. "Toriyasu, do you think you could transform into something that can carry us all."

Toriyasu sweat-dropped, but nodded. "I guess. I'll have to take several breaks though."

"And when we get back, you and I are going to have a talk, mister." Souten growled, glaring at her son.

Shippo chuckled, even though it hurt. "Now Souten, don't be so hard on him. Remember what we were like as kids."

Souten glared at him. "And as for _you,_ I am going to make sure you stay in bed for at least a week."

Shippo's smile faded. "But I heal fast."

"_I'll_ say when you've healed, end of story!"

Linca watched everyone worry over each other and their injuries. The fools. Didn't they know that if an enemy were nearby that they were showing weakness? Shaking her head, the Princess of the Western Lands turned to leave. She didn't get far though as a voice called out to her.

"Linca wait."

She stopped, but didn't turn around to face her aunt.

"I just wanted to say thanks." Said Kagome. "You really saved us back there."

"_She_ saved you?" asked Kouga, in surprise.

Linca ignored the wolf-demon, speaking only to Kagome. "Your thanks is unnecessary. I did not come here to save you. I came to kill Onigumo, and for no other reason."

Kagome smiled. _'But you did anyway.'_ She thought. _'You can't fool me.'_

"I was after Onigumo for my own reasons." Linca continued. "And none of them included you."

A heavy wind began swirling around her. She was once again in the center of her 'traveling tornado'. It took off, bringing the Princess of the Western Lands with it as it snaked through the sky and vanished among the horizon.

"She's just like her father." Inuyasha growled.

Kagome chuckled. "You need to read in between the lines, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just think about it. She said she didn't come here to save me, but to kill Onigumo. By doing so she _did_ save me. And why do you think she was after Onigumo in the first place?"

They were interrupted when Miroku moaned, signaling that he was waking up. "What happened?"

"You got knocked out." Shin replied.

Miroku didn't seem to register what Shin said. "That's nice." He muttered, rolling over and grabbing Sango, who was lying right next to him, his hands just 'happening' to land on her breast and rear.

Sango's eyes suddenly snapped open. She apparently wasn't as dazed as her husband because she turned red with embarrassment when she realized he was groping her in public. _That_ was only to be done in private.

_SMACK!_

"PERVERT!"

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"I am so glad that you are alright, Kagome." Said Jineji.

Kagome smiled up at the half-demon. "Thanks, Jineji. And thank you for your healing methods."

Jineji smiled and nodded. "Anything for my friends."

The injuries after the battle with Onigumo could have been much worse. The demons and half-demons were already beginning to heal, even faster thanks to Jineji's healing herbs. The humans were a little worse off. Ico's arm hadn't been broken, but there was a small fracture, it could have been worse. Sango had a nasty bump on her head, as did Miroku, who also had a slight concussion, but they've had worse. Kohaku and Kagome just had a few scraps and bruises, nothing a few days of rest wouldn't heal.

"So Onigumo is dead?" Jineji asked.

"And it couldn't have been soon enough." Inuyasha grumbled. "He was the one that started all this. Everything with Naraku, the Jewel Shards, the deaths of countless individuals. It was all because of him."

Kagome leaned against him. "Yes, he was bad, but if it wasn't for him, we might never have met."

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. It was true. If Onigumo had never come into the picture, things would have been different. Naraku would never have been born, so he never would have killed Kikyou. But then Kagome might never have existed. Neither would any of Naraku's incarnations, including Kanna and Kagura. And if Kagura had never existed then Linca wouldn't have either. And who knows how that would have affected the Shikon Hunters. True, Miroku and his family never would have had the Wind Tunnel and Sango and Kohaku's friends and family wouldn't have been killed, but then they might never have met, and their kids wouldn't ever have been born. Yes, Onigumo was the reason why their had been so much suffering, but he was also the reason why they had their loved ones now.

'_I don't know whether I should say thank you or damn you, Onigumo.'_ Thought Inuyasha. _'But regardless of what happened, I'm happy with the way things are.'_

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Sesshomaru knew immediately when Linca arrived. He knew even before the servant entered the room to report her arrival.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagura, your daughter has returned." They said.

Next to him, Sesshomaru sensed his mate relax, even though she hardly showed any sign of showing she was upset in the first place. But she couldn't fool him though. Kagura had been worried about their daughter. She didn't usually worry about Linca, for their daughter was very powerful, but Onigumo was no ordinary demon. Even Sesshomaru had to admit that he was a little concerned, though he was much better at hiding it than his mate.

"Show her in." he said.

A few moments later, the Princess of the Western Lands entered the room. "Mother, Father, I trust your journey went well." She said.

"As always." Kagura replied, smiling at her daughter.

"And we heard that you went on a journey of your own." Said Sesshomaru.

Linca nodded. "I did. A demon dared to attack my sister and niece, as well as attempt to take your brother's mate. He insulted our family. Such acts could not go unpunished."

"Agreed." Said Kagura. "I trust all went well?"

The smallest smile appeared on Linca's lips as she repeated her mother's exact words. "As always."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"You're back!" Rin cried, running to her husband and showering his face in kisses, followed closely by Aiko, who hugged her father's leg.

Ayame and Sakura did pretty much the same thing, only they did it to both Kouga and Shin. "Kouga, Shin, are you ok?" asked Ayame worriedly.

"Doing fine, Mother." Shin replied.

Kouga smiled. "My muscles are still a bit stiff, but I'll be fine."

Sakura frowned. "Why, what happened, Daddy?"

He ruffled his daughter's hair. "Tell you later, princess."

Sakura frowned. "But I want to know now!"

Toriyasu hurried over to her. "Um… I-I'll t-t-tell you wha-what happened." he said, blushing furiously.

"That is going to wait." Said Souten, picking her son up by his tail. "First you and I are going to have a nice long talk about rules and why they should be followed."

"But, but, but…"

Shin chuckled. "We should come visit more often."

Kikyou snorted and crossed her arms. "We deal with you enough as it is."

Shin cut his eyes at her. "You just don't like me around because I'm better than you at everything."

"What the-" Kikyou sputtered angrily. "You are not!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Bring it on, wolf."

Kagome cleared her throat. "Guys, now is not the time for this. There's a lot we have to do."

She frowned as she realized that meant preparing a funeral for Kaede.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

_Four days later._

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Kaede's funeral had ended just a few hours ago. It was very depressing for everyone knowing that their village leader was gone. She was buried next to Kikyou's shrine, forever to remain by her mentor and sister.

It was around this time that the villagers decided to approach Kagome, one of them carrying a bow. "Lady Kagome?"

Kagome turned, surprised to find a large group of people watching her. "Um, yeah?"

"We would like to speak to you."

'_Did I do something wrong?'_ "About what?" she asked. In response, the villager held out the bow to her. She looked at it in confusion. "What's that?"

"This," said the villager, "is Lady Kaede's bow, and Lady Kikyou's before her."

Kagome knew this. She recognized her mentor's weapon. "Why are you giving it to me."

"Now that Lady Kaede has passed on, we need a new village leader." The villager explained. "You were her apprentice, so now we look to you."

"HUH?" Kagome had not expected this. "Me? The village leader?" The villagers nodded. "Why me?"

"Lady Kaeda became leader once she became old enough after Lady Kikyou passed on. And Lady Kikyou became leader after her mentor passed on."

Kagome looked at the bow nervously. "And now you want me to take over."

"Yes."

Kagome gulped. For some reason, when she was Kaede's apprentice, she never thought that she would one day take up Kaede's position as village leader.

"I can't." she said. "I can't be a leader."

"Of course you can."

Kagome turned to the speaker. "Miroku?"

The monk smiled. "Kagome, you've always been a leader. Ever since we've first met."

"No I haven't." said Kagome, shaking her head. "I was just the shard detector. Inuyasha was the leader."

The half-demon shook his head. "No, Kagome, I was the protector. You were always the leader."

"It's true." Sango agreed. "You always made friends with everyone we met. You got along with everyone. You fought whenever necessary. You kept peace between everyone. You took care of everybody. Whenever you weren't around, we were lost; we couldn't go on without you."

Kagome looked at her friends and family in amazement. "You really think I can do this."

"We know you can." Said Shippo.

Kagome remained where she was for a moment, but finally a smile crept up over her face. She turned to the villagers.

"Alright, I'll do it." She said.

The villager held the bow out to her. Kagome accepted it. She felt the power of Kaede, Kikyou, and all the priestesses before them flowing through the weapon. Her smile widened.

"Let's hope you'll be a better leader then you were before." Inuyasha muttered, teasingly.

Half the villagers groaned and sweat-dropped while the other half sighed and shook their heads.

"Oh Inuyasha…" said Kagome sweetly. "Sit!"

_Thump!_

**THE END**

**(A/N: And this is where my story ends. It was my first Inuyasha story and I hope you all enjoyed it. Also, please note that I said my **_**first**_** Inuyasha story. Yes, there will be another. However, my next one will not be a sequel to this one or be connected to it in any way. It's about Kikyou, **_**not Kagome and Inuyasha's daughter, **_**who tries to find her place in the world after Naraku is destroyed. I'm calling it **_**'Kikyou's Journey'**_**. I should have the first chapter ready in about a week. I hope you'll look into it. But for now, I'll settle for some final reviews. Later!)**


End file.
